XMEN 4  The Rogue and Gambit Experiment
by Hope Hannigan
Summary: With her powers cured and her love-story with Iceman over, Rogue could meet and love anyone. Logan comes back one day with a very special Cajun. Can they love each other or will Destiny stop it? Star-crossed lovers, sexy time and card playing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here we go, an brand new X-Men fanfic. It's called 'X-Men 4: A Rogue and Gambit experiment'. You can find the link to the banner on my profile._

_Also on my profile, you'll find the link to my Facebook profile. Befriend me for updates, teasers, news about my projects. _

_The fic will focus on Rogue and Gambit but I'll talk about many other X-Men characters. _

_Also, I don't have it oulined anywhere but in my mind and English isn't my native. So forgive me any mistake, plot hole. It also means I'm open to suggestions. If you want a character who isn't Rogue or Gambit to do something, you can request me. I don't promise I'll agree with anything, just that I'll listen to you. _

_This story is ours, readers. The characters I didn't create, though, belongs to their creators. Mister Stan Lee, if I could meet you, I'd kiss you for creating such a rich, complex and intense world. _

_Last note: I'm trying here to reconcile what we know about the comic books and what happened in the movie. As a result, it's similar to what could happen next to The Last Stand, adding comics events. _

_I promise, my next A/N should be shorter. _

_Rated M. If you're not at least 18 and open-minded, click your way out of here. You won't like what I write._

Prologue

Rogue, no, Marie was facing the house she couldn't call her own. The one she grew up in, surrounded by the care and love of her two mommas. She never had the usual childhood, between Irene and Raven. Irene was almost the regular stay-at-home mother, and her being blind rendered her almost unable to have a regular job. Therefore Raven was the 'father', working for the government on some secret project. Until the day Rogue knocked Cody unconscious by merely kissing him.

But those days were over; the young lady scolded herself, before she stepped forward to the house that, maybe, would welcome her.

Chapter one

Marie was at the front door of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster. She was welcoming the mutants who were either coming back for a new school year or coming in for the very first time.

Almost two years had passed since she first came through those doors, and one year since the whole Phoenix debacle. She was starting to feel out of place. She'd been 'cured' one year ago and had no longer an affair with Bobby. As teenagers, they'd explored their relationship. Once Marie's ability was negated, they had even explored it physically. But high school sweethearts are not always meant to last, and their relationship had shifted, changed to become friendship. Of course, they cared about each other more than mere friends, but not as lovers.

Marie had become Storm's assistant. She didn't need the danger room training sessions anymore or the lessons focused on mutants. Ororo had been disappointed at first by her decision to negate her powers, of course. She considered the cure as a heresy and thought there was nothing to cure in the young woman.

But truth to be told, Marie was glad she had taken it. She could experience a regular relationship, and could do everything she wanted with the boys, the men she would learn to love.

Smiling, she went inside. It was time for her to make peace with her past. Go see Cody, stop by her parents', see her good ol' Mississippi town and say goodbye to it. Not as a runaway, but as a woman taking sensible decisions.

She knocked on Ororo's office - previously Professor X's office, and entered at the prompt of the woman she learned to love as an older sister. Ororo smiled as her former pupil came in and she embraced the young woman in a tight embrace. Marie sighed, "It feels so good, a hug, not fearing what could happen..."

"Marie..." Ororo started.

"I know, 'Roro. But it was my decision to take. I didn't come to talk about that. I'd like to leave, temporarily."

"Is something the matter?" Ororo asked, sitting with the young Rogue on the couch.

"Nay, 'Roro. No problem." she said, before exposing her project to head to her birthplace. This was something Ororo could relate to and soon the leader of the X-Men agreed, offering to the young woman everything she needed for her journey.

"You should wait until Logan is back. He'd hate to come back to find you gone again."

"I will, thank you."

At the same moment, Logan, otherwise known as the Wolverine, was heading back to the Mansion with the most uncanny of companion. He was accompanied by a mutant he had met eighteen years earlier, but who barely seemed a couple of years older. Just as the Wolverine, his companion's mutant abilities allowed him to mature at a slower rate.

The Wolverine glanced at his companion's red eyes when he started to speak. "You're taking Remy to a school, right?"

Logan nodded. He barely trusted the youngling he was bringing to the X-men but with the death of the Professor, Jean and Scott, they were running low on good and adult X-men material. Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee and those of their age were mostly ready but Logan's instincts were telling him to gather mutants and so he was.

"There are kids in this school. You must understand that none is to be seduced. I know you're quite the womanizer, but I have the feeling you'll be useful in a pretty damn near future."

"Remy is a man of, ah, action. And the Professor you told me about is the one who took the kids you asked me to lead to safety."

At those words, Wolverine looked at his companion with a puzzled look.

"But that was before you lost your memories."

"We'll need to talk more about this, Remy. You knew me before my memory loss..."

"'kay, mon ami. Show me in." The newcomer said when they stepped out of the car.

Wolverine motioned him to follow. They stepped into the hallway and walked to Ororo's office, in which the young and powerless Marie still was.

As Wolverine was about to knock - two years with the X-men actually taught him manners - Marie opened the door, ready to resume her activities. Her surprise subsided to sheer pleasure as she flung herself to the one she called her Protector within her mind. Logan, smiling, caught her and hugged her. "Ya missed me, kiddo?"

Marie mockingly punched him in the biceps, her smile bright and delighted. "I ain't no kiddo anymore, Logan! I told'ya, I'm a woman!"

"Mon Dieu! Now I'm convinced, Wolverine. I'd work with the X-men to have Chérie welcome me in such manner when I return from a mission."

Marie turned her gaze toward the stranger and felt herself caught in the red on black eyes. She eyed Gambit warily as he bowed and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "Remy is the name, ma chère, and it's Remy's pleasure to meet such a beauty."

Marie blushed a deep red shade and snatched her hand back. "Logan?" she asked, panic in her voice. Both men were able to pick the panic. Remy straightened, frowning. Most girls would be swooning after receiving a gentleman kiss from Gambit, and still this one was resisting his charms. He felt intrigued and mysteriously drawn to her.

Logan wrapped the girl in his embrace, pulling her away from Remy. "You okay, Rogue? Your ability?" Logan knew the girl's fear that her ability would come back eventually, as everyone who got away from Leech gained their abilities back.

Marie looked down at her hand. She definitely had felt something, some energy, some exchange of power. Though, as she flexed her fingers, the feeling faded. "No, Logan. I dunno what happened but it doesn't feel like it used to feel before the cure."

Remy then eyed her warily. "You took the cure?"

Logan smirked. "If she hadn't, kissing her bare hand would've knocked you unconscious, lad. And she would have had a nice insight of your mind, not mentioning that she would use your own ability, probably against you."

"Even though Remy disapproves of the cure, I'm glad you took it, as I very well intend to court you, Miss Rogue." He bowed again as he spoke.

Wolverine pushed Marie behind him and showed Gambit his claws. "I made myself clear, lad. No courting the kids."

Marie soothingly pressed her hand on Logan's shoulder. "Thank you, but I can handle him."

She turned toward the Cajun. "I am no kid, but I can tell you, you ain't gonna court me. I don't like Casanovas."

Remy smirked. "I love a challenge, ma chère. I will enjoy my stay with the X-men very, very much."

Marie shook her head. She could tell it was useless to try and knock some sense in the new guy's head. She turned to Logan. "I'll need to talk to you when you're done with Ororo."

Logan frowned. "Okay, I'll talk to you in a few."

The two men got into Ororo's office, leaving a slightly distraught Marie in the hallway. She looked down at her hands. The surge of energy had felt alien but also familiar. The Cajun also drew her in like a moth to the flame. She still had issues with romance and bonding, and she definitely knew the guy could endanger her heart were she to risk it. Yet, he attracted her.

She pushed the thoughts aside. She would explore it when she would come back from her trip home.

Home. The word seemed misplaced. The X-mansion had become her home.

She was still standing there, deep in her thoughts, when the two men stepped out of the office, following Ororo.

"Waiting for Remy, chérie?"

"Nay, waiting for Logan, Cheri," she said with sarcasm.

Remy smirked. "Hmm, witty. I like it."

Marie eyerolled and braced herself for an answer when Ororo countered her. "Logan, have your talk with Marie. I'll show Gambit where he can say and tell him about the mansion's rules."

"Good luck, 'Roro. Come, kiddo."

He motioned to Marie to follow him, which she did. Once out of sight, Logan smiled to Marie. "You should ignore the lad. He won't give up until he's tainted you..."

"My, thanks for the advice, 'Dad', but I can handle him," said Marie while smiling back. They had a code; she was sarcastically calling him dad when he crossed a limit between friendly and overprotective.

Logan nodded. "What is it you want to tell me?"

They stopped in the X-mansion's rec room, empty at that time. They sat on the couch.

"I'll temporarily leave the mansion. I need to go where it all started for me. I feel that I need to see the boy I drained, and the house where I grew up. I need to tell mom Irene that I'm all right."

"I'll miss you, Marie, but I understand." he said smiling. "You need to do things for yourself."

Marie, teary-eyed, smiled and launched herself in Logan's comforting embrace. "Thank you. You're the best friend I've ever had..."

After talking a little more, they parted so Marie could prepare a bag. She'd fly to the Mississippi airport and drive herself to her hometown. She'd stay in the town's only hotel. Ororo and Marie had planned it all already.

Near her room, the person she expected the less was leaning against the wall. "It's a shame you're leaving, chérie."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Snapped Marie.

Remy shook his head and made his way to the young woman. She was captured by his eyes, like a mouse caught in the snake's gaze. "But you don't want me to stop, chérie" he said, while his hand slowly cupped her face as he bent down to kiss her.

Helpless, she leaned into his touch until their lips touched. It was intoxicating. She could feel his arms snaking around her, pulling her closer. Her own hands pressed against his strong chest, she was pulling at his shirt to take him closer as she lost herself in his kiss. Goodness, was he skilled! Breathless, their tongues danced together while their hands explored each other.

She came to her senses when she felt her back pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around Remy's waist, his stiff cock pressed against her through the fabric of their clothes. She broke the kiss and gasped. Unable to let her go, he bent his head down and buried it in her bosom, trying to find his own breath and to calm down. She was still holding onto him, her head pressed against the wall, looking at the ceiling. She was trying to understand what happened there, in the hallway, where everyone could see them.

Still breathing hard, Remy let her down while taking a step back. She unsteadily leaned against the wall. What had happened? Remy seemed as shaken as she was. Their eyes locked together, he sighed, caressed her chin and whispered, "I hope you will be back soon..." before turning his back on her and walking down the hallway.

Her hands shaking, she got into her room and locked it behind herself. She touched her lips. They were slightly sore after being ravished by the young man. She felt herself humming with energy. She wanted nothing but find the Cajun's room and... And...

She remembered how strong he had felt in her arms, how hard he had felt against her core. Desire was taking her over. One of her hand trailed down and unfastened her pants. She threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes.

_His head in her bosom, he didn't let her go. She could feel him grin before his finger pulled on her blouse, widening the opening. His tongue found her skin and she gasped, the sensation overwhelming her. He sucked on her nipples through the fabric of her bra and she rocked her hips against his. _

_She dug her fingers in his reddish hair, pulling him closer. He raised his head, his tongue leaving a wet trail on her skin. His hand cupped her ass and grinded her against his arousal. The friction sent delicious tingles in her belly, spreading to her whole body. _

_He carried her to her room, closing the door. He moaned in her neck when he pressed her against the door, once inside. Breathing heavily, her hands tugged on his clothes until her eager fingers found his abs. They explored his upper body. He rocked hard against her a couple of times, groaning. "The bed," she moaned. _

_He eagerly agreed and laid her down on the bed. There, they fumbled through all the clothes, all the fabric, until she was able to press his naked body against hers. Torturingly slow, he entered her. He was wide and she needed to adjust. Once all the way inside, he started to thrust slowly at first. He picked up the pace as their moans and groans echoed each other's. _

_His strong and slightly hairy chest was grazing against her breasts, eliciting sparks of pleasure from her nipples to her belly. She felt her orgasm building as his pace became frantic. _

_When she climaxed she felt him come hard in her. _

Marie opened her eyes, her breathing calming. The new X-man had quite an effect on her. She got up and headed to her bathroom. Just thinking about him made her all tingly again. She needed a shower. She shivered under the cold water.

She swiftly dried and dressed herself. Then she threw some clothing and first use products in a bag. She headed to Ororo's office where the head of the school was waiting for her. Rogue's bag was hanging from her shoulder as she took the car key.

She gave her mentor a sad smile. "I'll come back, 'Roro. I just feel that I need it. But my life is here now and I'll be back to live it."

Ororo hugged and kissed the young woman. "I know, child. And we'll wait for you."

As she walked away, Rogue wiped a tear from her cheek. A chapter of her life was closing so another one could start. Exit childhood, welcome adulthood.

_A/N: Here we go. First chapter over. Well, don't I take a good care of you? A lemon, already. A fantasized one, but one nonetheless. I'll introduce new characters in the next chapter. _

_Don't forget to visit my profile for links! _

_Love,_

_Hopey_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: There we go with the second chapter. As promised, I'm introducing new characters. _

_If you have questions about characters and their abilities, you can either ask me or check the awesome uncannyxmen(dot)net. FYI I own the DVDs Marvel edited for the X-Men's 40 years anniversary. I'm currently reading them all (I'm almost done with the second part out of four) and collect so much information about X-Men and foes. I'm obsessed. Gambit is my obsession. _

_As a young girl, I had many dreams. In most of them I was Rogue. _

_Enough with the random. _

_Characters belong to their owner. Stan Lee rocked our world. I wish I were on Earth-616. Plots and lemons are mine._

Chapter two

The journey was uneventful, almost tedious. Or it would have been without the knot tightening her stomach. She thought about her previous life, the life she had before the fateful kiss she shared with Cody.

Growing up with two mothers was difficult in a narrow-minded town. Though Irene and Raven handled the situation rather well. Momma Irene and Poppa Raven. Raven was often gone for her work and Irene was always there to take care of the growing Marie.

Irene always forbade Marie to date boys. She would get mad every time Marie bonded with boys and befriended them. She was a bit overprotective but she always meant the best for her foster daughter.

Rogue sighed and braced herself for what was to come. The cab had dropped her in front of her mothers' home. She had checked on Internet, Irene Adler and Raven Darkholme still lived there. She walked to the door, raised her hand and rang the house's bell. The door opened and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Marie?" said the woman hesitantly.

"Momma Irene! I'm here. I'm really here."

Irene opened her arms and Marie flung herself at her. They laughed and cried and laughed again.

A little while later, they were seated on the couch, holding hands. Irene being blind, she needed the touch to feel her daughter was really there. Marie was talking about her life with the mutants, the cure, how she became Ororo's assistant.

"You are not here to stay, are you?" sweetly asked Irene.

"I'm not, Momma. Sorry but... My life belongs there. I wanted to reassure you about my whereabouts but my life is there now. I have friends and a career. I found the life I want to live."

Irene held her daughter's hands tightly. "I'm sorry, child."

Then the world went black.

When Rogue opened her eyes, she saw Irene and Raven on each side of her.

"How are you feeling, child?" asked Irene.

"Ouch... What happened?" she asked, before the memory hit her. "Cody! I did something to him! Oh my God! I killed him!"

Panic hit her and she struggled to free herself. She noticed she was wearing gloves and none of her mothers was touching her bare skin. "I'm a mutant... Oh no I'm a mutant!"

"As we are," softly said Irene.

Speechless, Rogue's gaze traveled between her mothers.

"I can read the possible futures," said Irene. "And Raven can change form."

Raven, on cue, changed her form to assume her true self. She was tall, red-headed and blue-skinned. "Beautiful," said Rogue.

A smile appeared on her mothers worried faces. "Thank you, honey." answered Raven. "My mutant name is Mystique. Irene's is Destiny."

"Then mine will be... Rogue."

"Cody will be fine, Rogue. You don't need to worry about him."

"What did I do to him?"

"When you touched him, you took a part of him in you. A part of his mind, a part of his energy and, if he had been a mutant, a part of his abilities."

Rogue looked down at her hands. "My skin is dangerous..."

Irene nodded sadly. "It is. I'm sorry, my child."

Rogue turned toward her bedroom door when someone knocked. Raven, still in her natural form, went to open it. In the doorway was a young woman. "Is she awake?" asked the newcomer.

Raven nodded and led her to Rogue. "Sage, meet my daughter Rogue. Sage is a mutant herself."

Rogue exchanged few words with the girl. She soon left her 'sickbed' for a trip to the bathroom. If Raven and Irene hadn't revealed they were mutants too, Rogue would have fled away. Somehow, she felt that she missed something, someone. She shook herself and looked at her own reflection while washing her hands. She gasped when she saw her reflection. The white streaks in her hair! Was it some kind of side effect to the mutation? Probably. Neither Raven nor Irene seemed shocked by it. She remembered the mutants she had seen on the news. Some had rather disturbing physical mutations. And Raven was blue-skinned. She could feel lucky with bits of fair hair and leech skin.

She sighed and joined her mothers downstairs. "Even though she's here now, I still see this Danvers girl as a threat for Rogue. It seems that we didn't change a thing."

Surprised by the words she caught, Rogue did her best to keep a straight face as she got into the kitchen, where her mothers were. She pulled her gloves on her hands, hiding as much skin as she could.

After the conversation she had caught between Irene and Raven, life became disturbingly... normal. Days after days, Raven would bring mutants so Rogue could test her ability on them. "You need to control when and how you absorb their powers," Raven kept saying.

Rogue started to have nightmares, starring the people she has absorbed and some she hadn't. One kept coming back. It was a dark-haired, strong-built man with claws. He kept saying "I care about you, kiddo. I'll help you." but it made no sense to her. Why would she need help? She was with her mothers, the two people who cared the most about her.

When she woke up after the dreams showing the unknown man, her senses were keener. She could see in the dark, smell all the scents around, almost feel the house around her.

After one of those dreams she woke up with alarm. Someone was in the house. She got up and, slightly crouched, made her way silently to the stranger. She was threatening Raven. "You have escaped from jail, Mystique, but I'll take you back there right away."

Rogue took her gloves off and caught the stranger with her bare hands.

Mystique screamed "no!" and the stranger started to struggle against Rogue grip. She didn't her go. Soon, the stranger stopped struggling, her eyes closed and, when Rogue let go of her, she fell unconscious on the ground. Rogue sat as Miss Marvel's mind tried to take hers over. She fought back and won. She could feel her in her mind, stronger than anyone else.

Mystique knelt next to her foster daughter. "My girl... What have you done?"

Rogue shook her head, unable to speak.

"You've done what Irene and I had feared. You have taken her in. You have taken everything she was... forever."

Tears started to flow on Rogue's cheeks. "I can feel it. She's in here." she touched her forehead.

Weeks had passed since she woke up in her bedroom and she could feel how different it was from the other times she had absorbed people. She didn't know the woman's mutant power but it flowed through her. The woman had been strong. She closed her eyelids, trying to ignore the alien memories and thoughts coming from Miss Marvel, AKA Carol Danvers.

She heard Raven call Sage on the phone, asking her to come at once. Rogue felt like she was drowning in the mixed memories. She felt torn between the opposite personalities.

It felt like hours, but a few minutes later Sage was at Rogue's side. "Open your eyes, Rogue. I can connect my mind with yours better if you let me in."

Rogue did as it was asked. She looked into Sage's deep blue eyes and drowned into them as if they were two oceans. Time and space lost meaning as she blacked out. "I will lock the parasite's personality away. I have no idea if it will last but it's her best shot. Why did you let this happen, Mystique? I know you are power greedy but not so much you'd risk your own child's sanity."

"First, Sage, you know nothing about me or what I'm able to do. Second…" Mystique hesitated and sighed. "I was trying to prevent that, you see? I was about to leave with Miss Marvel so she could try to keep me locked again. I didn't want them to meet. Destiny had seen it…"

"You should have let her go on with her life. No one deserves this fate."

"You told us her mutant abilities were starting to awaken again. You're the one who said that you couldn't jump-start her powers if she wasn't already awakening to them. You were the key to bring her back. I asked you to, and you could refuse. You're the only known mutant with this ability." Mystique leaned in to kiss the top of Rogue's head. "I wanted my savage baby girl back. We found her, you know? She was fending for herself in the swamp and she was barely eight. She ran away from her parents'. I felt drawn to her, we had similar lives."

"Her life had changed, Mystique. She was given a shot at happiness."

"It couldn't last. One day or another, her powers were to awaken. And what would've happened? She can kill with a touch. What if she fell in love and killed her lover? How could she go on if such a fate happened to her?"

"You know something about killing, Mystique. You cold-blooded murdered quite a bunch of people. I did what you asked because I owed you. It doesn't mean I was pleased with it."

Mystique turned away. "Put Carol Danvers in a cage and bury her deep where Rogue will never dig her up and leave. You may not come back again. Consider your bill paid. After this, you won't owe me anymore."

When Rogue came to, she was in her bed. She remembered the trespasser, how she drained her and how she felt when the woman's mind invaded her own. But now she felt… okay she guessed. She was her usual self.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face. It was morning already. She went down the stairs and got to the kitchen. Destiny – momma Irene – was there drinking coffee. She sat next to her momma, greeting her.

"Raven told me what happened yesterday," started Irene.

"I drained someone more than I've ever had," answered Rogue.

"I saw it happen. Dozens of times. We were trying to avoid it but it seems some things are not to be prevented."

"I never saw her use her powers so I don't know what powers I have now."

Irene's smile turned sad. "She could fly, she was incredibly strong, she had a seventh sense that warned her of danger."

"What happened to her?" asked Rogue. "She fell unconscious last night."

"Oh, Marie, my sweet child… I'm sorry to be the one to tell you… You killed her last night."

Rogue walked away from Irene, horror painted on her face. "I have… taken… her life?"

Irene sadly nodded.

"It can't be," she screamed and she ran away.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran to the closest forest. There she punched a tree, which fell on the ground, completely destroyed. She looked at her hands. She hadn't felt any pain in her hand when she had punched. She screamed and fell on her knees. Sobs were shaking her petite frame. During the weeks she had practice she had never dreamed –no, 'nightmared' – that she could kill someone with her power. She remembered when she woke up. She hadn't felt any different. But everything was, as she had killed. She was a murderer. Her hands were tainted with someone's blood.

She sat there, her back leaning against a tree trunk. Momma Irene had seemed sympathetic and non-judgmental but how could she move on now she had killed?

Sobs eventually subsided and the tears started to dry on her cheeks. She was hugging herself, rocking back and forth, muttering. "I didn't want to, I didn't want to…" she said repeatedly.

In her anguished state, she didn't hear the man approach until it was too late. "Remy found you, Chérie. You worried us, you know."

The Cajun came closer, knelt and held an extended hand so she could use it to get up. "Look at you, Chère, dirty and sittin' in the mud. You shouldn't do that, you'll catch a cold. Come with Remy, love, we'll get you cleaned up."

His words reached her and she looked at him, startled. "Who are you?" she asked. "Are you a friend of my momma?"

"I don't know your maman, Chérie, but Remy do know you. Let's go to your friends and try to sort it out."

She escaped his hands as he reached to straighten her. "Don't touch me! I'm a killer! My skin could kill you!" She snapped. She burst into tears immediately after. "I don't want to… I didn't want to… I didn't mean to…"

Worried, seeing that he reached the limit of what he could do for Rogue, Gambit reached in his pocket and took the communication device Wolverine gave him. "Yellow leader, here's the Gambit."

A growl answered. "Gambit, I told you I don't want to be called Yellow leader."

"We have a situation, Logan. She doesn't seem to remember me."

"Did you think you made such an impression?"

"This is serious, boss. She seems to suffer memory loss and confusion."

All sarcasm and irony disappeared from Wolverine's tone. "I'll be here in a few."

Gambit put the communication device away. "Your friends will be there soon, Marie. We'll help you."

His voice echoed the one she had heard in her dreams. "Help me? You can't help me. Ah… I need to see my momma Irene… And my poppa Raven…"

She turned away to go back to her home. Gambit grabbed Rogue's arm. "Don't walk away please… I thought we… we shared something before you left to come here."

"I don't know you, how could we share something?" She countered. But as she said it, she looked into the strange man's red eyes and felt some kind of… recognition.

"How could I know your name, Marie, if I didn't know you?"

She was rendered speechless. She gaped at him a minute. When she heard noise in the woods, she looked around, panicked, and broke Gambit's grip on her arm. She saw the man of her dreams walk toward her. He had a friendly smile and she couldn't see any claw.

"Marie! So Gambit found you! That's a relief, all those weeks without a word from you."

"I don't know you either. Who are you people? What do you want? I warned you, don't touch me or you'll suffer!"

She backed away, in a defensive pose, eying both men warily.

"Remy told you she was confused, Wolverine."

"Get lost, Gambit. And let me take care of her. I've known her for two years; we went through a lot together."

Rogue looked at Wolverine with anguished eyes. "How can you know my name? Why did I see you in my dreams?"

Wolverine's features softened. "Kiddo, we've known each other for two years. When you discovered your mutant powers, you fled. I met you in the dead of winter and gave you a ride. We went to Xavier's school to have shelter and training. One year ago, you gave up your mutant name, Rogue, to take the cure and live as an average human with the name your parents gave you, Marie."

"What is my mutant power?" she tested him and he knew it. It seemed that she had a gap of two years in her memories.

"Your touch absorbs memories and energy from the people around you. If the person is a mutant, you temporarily assume that person's powers."

"And I kill them."

Wolverine frowned. Rogue had never killed anyone with her touch, and he had experienced it firsthand. "You absorbed me on different occasions so you could use my ability to heal. I'm still standing here, ain't I?"

"I've killed. I'm not the person you think I am because my powers are not CURED." She shouted. She leaped and flew into the air, getting away from them.

It was the first time she flew. Even in her distressed state, she enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing against her skin, the speed of the flight, the freedom in her bones.

Down on the ground, the two men who swore to take care of Rogue deep in the secret of their hearts looked at each other.

"I bet she got her powers back, and some more with them, Logan."

"I bet you're right, Gambit. As much as I dislike it. Someone also did a good job brainwashing her. Did she say something relevant?"

"Just that she wanted to go back to her momma Irene and her poppa Raven. And that she'd killed someone."

Wolverine's eyes opened wide. "Raven?" he groaned. "I hope Raven isn't Raven Darkholme or we'll have a hell of a problem."

"Someone I should know?"

"A shape-shifter. She helped Magneto abduct Rogue for some suicidal plan to turn the whole humanity into mutants. Rogue almost died in the process."

"And yet she talks about this person as if she were her parent."

"It worries me, Gambit. I've encountered the lady several times the last years and none of the encounters was pleasant."

Gambit nodded. "Then we have to free Rogue from her and find someone who can give her back the time she had with us. Her memories."

"Unfortunately, the two people I knew who could do it were the Professor X and Jean Grey. Both are dead."

A form appeared from behind a tree. "I can do it. I locked her memories. I also locked something more. Someone else could awaken it and Rogue would be destroyed. It seems that we'll have to find an agreement, gentlemen."

Wolverine's claws sprung free from his hands and he pinned the woman against a tree, his claw at her throat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sage. I'm a telepath, among other things. I owed Mystique a favor and she forced me into it. She has ways to persuade people."

"Did all the mutants who were cured get back their powers?"

"All of them will eventually, depending on their strength and their level of mutation. I jump-started Mystique and Rogue."

"What do you mean, jump-started?" asked Gambit.

"I helped them to develop their powers. Mystique can shape-shift again, and Rogue's touch is now potentially lethal again."

Wolverine's voice shook with restraint. "I want to plunge these claws in you. You've done the worst to the girl. She never wanted her powers and did everything she could to get rid of them."

"I just made the process go faster. She had a few months, maybe a year, before her powers regained their previous level."

Wolverine cried and plunged his claws in the tree. "I can't believe it. Why should I believe you?"

"Because Mystique lied when she released me from my debt. She intends to use me to jump-start Magneto. He is too powerful and I don't want to do that. I've met the man. He hadn't reached half his potential when he lost his powers. If I jump-start him, his powers may increase. He's a threat to both humans and mutants."

Wolverine's claws retracted. "You will help us with Marie?"

Sage nodded. "And I'll stay with the X-Men from now on."

"We'll see," said Wolverine. "Now answer one more question."

"I will. She has permanently absorbed Miss Marvel's powers." She said, picking the question from his brain.

"Carol Danvers?" he shuddered. "And how come…?"

"She kept the contact a bit too long. All I know is that Carol was at least knocked out. Mystique and Destiny say Rogue killed her. Mystique took care of Carol's body when I was locking her personality in Rogue's mind."

"Carol's personality?" Logan asked

Sage nodded. "I've never seen it, even with other telepaths. Rogue has completely taken Carol in. Even if Carol's body has survived, her soul is gone. It's trapped in Rogue's body now."

"I'm gonna kill Mystique. I won't miss this time."

"The girl is pretty much attached to the woman she knows as Raven. Raven and Irene raised her together."

"How had we never known about this all?" questioned Wolverine.

"Rogue never gave you her family name, and she never felt the need to talk about the life she had abandoned. She never knew Mystique and Raven were the same person. And now she knows, she has forgotten all that Mystique has tried to do to her."

"You talk pretty, Sage, but if you lied or hid something, this Cajun will make you pay," said Remy, pointing himself.

Following Sage, they walked toward Irene and Raven's home, where Rogue had probably come back to.

_A/N: Sage... do you know it means Wise in French? I like her in the X-Men comics and always thought she was underestimated. What do you think about Raven and Irene? The ladies love each other, of course. And they raised little Marie. Do you believe them genuine or do you think they are selfish b*tches? _

_I also love me some Gambit. _

_I'm so happy how this story is starting and all. Hits are already good. I intend to update it once a week, over the weekend. I'll do it with all my ongoing stories (it = update over the weekend, every week). _

_Hugs'n'kisses, dear readers! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ta-daaah! In advance, I'm posting the next chapter. Someone asked me to (wiggle eyebrows toward Mona)__ and I was willing to comply. Some things unravel in the following chapter. A little angst, a bit of romance... _

_Stan, dear Stan, if you were younger, if I were older... I'd send you a love letter... _

Chapter 3

Rogue reached the house she shared with her two mothers. She landed quite gracefully and got in. Raven and Irene were waiting for her, looking scared and worried.

"Oh, honey, we feared you ran away!" Raven said while hugging the young woman.

"Have I really killed that woman?" she blurted.

Raven lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, child. It's true. You took everything from her. Her powers, her life."

"But I never wanted to do such a thing. I just wanted to protect you. I never wanted her to… to die!"

Raven's hands pressed Rogue's shoulders. "My child, I also have done things I'm not proud of. I worked for the Government. They made me do things that still make me shudder and have nightmares at night. It was an accident. You are not responsible for it. I am sorry I couldn't protect you from this fate."

Rogue clung onto Raven as she cried her pain away. Irene was also by her side, stroking her back, whispering soothing things to her. "I'll never be the same again," sobbed Rogue, finally looking up and calming.

"I know," murmured Mystique. "Too often, we do things we wish we hadn't." Mystique sounded sad and sincere. She had avoided any contact between herself and the girl so she wouldn't pick on Mystique's actual thoughts and feelings.

Mystique looked at Destiny when she felt her tense. "We have company," said the precog a few seconds before Wolverine broke into the house, followed by Remy.

"You aren't subtle, my clawed friend..." said the Cajun as he followed through the hole that was the front door a few seconds earlier. Sage had remained outside. Wolverine didn't trust her and he was certain that Gambit and him could free Rogue from Mystique's influence without her help.

"Marie," started Wolverine, "You can trust, me, I'm your friend. Mystique has done nothing but hurt you the last two years... I realize you don't remember, but I swear you can believe me. I am your friend."

"I don't know you." Rogue simply stated.

"Get out of my home," shrieked Mystique, putting herself between the X-Men and Rogue. "You won't take my daughter from me! Not you!"

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "I never liked you, Mystique. Remember the marks you earned when I saved Rogue's life?"

"What is he talking about, Poppa Raven?" asked Rogue, distress in her voice.

"Nothing, honey. They're trying to disturb you. We're your family and I won't let them hurt us."

"If you're that trustworthy, why don't you let her touch you and see for herself?"

At this point of the conversation, Destiny and Gambit had left the conversation to their partners, standing by and watching.

Mystique laughed. "How brave of you, Wolverine. You would use my daughter to get rid of your old foe. How convenient and coward!"

Wolverine growled. "She stopped being your daughter the day you delivered her to Magneto so he could use and kill her. The X-Men saved her and she could live thanks to my healing power."

"You don't know what you're talking about. She wouldn't have died. Destiny saw her live on to become the most powerful mutant. She wasn't supposed to take that cure, but to absorb a part of Jean's Phoenix force."

Rogue, at her mother's admission, started to understand that she missed pieces of her life. "What have you done to me?" she asked to Mystique.

"I did what was best for you, Rogue. You belong here. You belong with us. We raised you."

"You did what they said? You gave me to this Magneto guy so he could use me? You did something to my memories so I wouldn't resent you? You uncured me from this curse?"

Rogue was slowly leaving Mystique's side and getting closer to Gambit. Wolverine nodded at her. "She won't let you touch her but you can touch me, once we're in safety. Gambit?"

On cue, the Cajun threw an energized card on each of the women, and pulled Rogue out of the house. Sage was waiting. She hugged Rogue, who was glad to see her friend. Wolverine arrived, running and shouted "let's go, now."

Wolverine pressed the X on his suit. "We're out, come and get us."

The X-Jet appeared and the four mutants got into it. Bobby was holding the controls and he flew away as soon as the door closed.

Rogue curled into a ball on her seat, avoiding the three men who risked everything to take her away from her family. Sage cautiously approached the girl. "You took the right decision, my friend. They were using you..."

"How can you know?" asked Rogue, looking at her friend.

"I'm a telepath. I read it in their minds. Mystique... Well in her own way she cares about you. She has always been selfish. Destiny knew that you were a mutant and what you mutation would be when they took you in. It was their best interest to have you on their side. When you'll reach the peak of your power, you'll be able to touch people, and you'll be able to tap in all the abilities you have absorbed in your life. I'm so sorry, Rogue. I helped them because I had to. But I like you and you've become my friend despite the distance I tried to keep with you. My first genuine friend. I couldn't stand to see them destroy you..."

Rogue was speechless. She hadn't said a word during her friend's rant.

"Sage," said Wolverine. "You said you'd give her memories back. Don't chicken, girl. You helped her get out of there. I know Marie, if she holds a grudge no talk will change it."

Sage sighed and extended her hands toward Rogue's face who recoiled. "I'm not touching you, but I need to focus. I won't remove anything but the locks I put on the last two years."

Rogue nodded and tried to relax, wondering how the way she saw life changed during the last years. Had she matured? Well, she thought, wait and see.

She felt nothing at first but then she heard Sage's calm voice in her head. She didn't understand any word, it was a chanting. The sound made her feel relaxed and home. She passed out.

When Rogue opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was red-on-black eyes. "She's coming to her senses," he said to people Marie couldn't see. "Shhh, Cherie. Don't strain yourself."

This is when she noticed her surroundings. She was in the X-Jet with her head in Remy's lap. Sage was on the other side of her.

She remembered everything. She blushed and tried to get up. She felt nausea take her over as her head spun and turned. Her head fell back on Remy's legs. "Ow!"

"I know, Rogue, it feels like a concussion. I had to shake your brain a little," said Sage, laying a gloved hand on the girl's forehead.

Rogue closed her eyes, feeling weak and shaky. Her mind was trying to reconcile the two years she spent with the X-Men and the time she spent with Mystique and her Brotherhood. How could she? How had she spent so much time with the one who let Magneto try and kill her?

"You didn't know, Rogue. She made sure I obeyed her and erased it. I'm so sorry..."

She turned away from Sage and wordlessly pressed her face against Remy's chest. She cried for the childhood she'd lost with her foster mothers, for the powers she had cured and Mystique had somehow reactivated, for the fact that even though she was attracted to the man in her arms she wouldn't be able to act on that, not anymore. Mystique and Destiny had taken so much from her.

Remy rocked her back and forth, cradling her in his arms. He was glaring at Sage. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself. She was young, she had been under Mystique's influence. Still, she couldn't shake the guilt. She was looking at her friend when she took a silent oath. Even if it were the last thing she was to do in this life, she would help Rogue to master her power. She could see the bond between Gambit and her without reading any of their minds. She looked back at Gambit's glare with teary, sorrowful eyes.

"We're at the Mansion," said Bobby while landing.

Wolverine got closer to the embracing couple and touched Rogue's shoulder. "We're home, kiddo."

Rogue unclenched her fists and looked up at the man who always protected her, who always saved her.

"She's still too weak to walk," whispered Sage.

Wolverine bent and effortlessly carried her small frame inside the Mansion, up to her bedroom. Gambit, feeling empty, followed slowly. Sage stayed at his side. "I'll help. As much as I can, I'll help. I want her to be happy."

Gambit looked down at her with disgust. "Haven't you done enough to ruin her chances at happiness already?"

Sage looked down. "I'm sorry for all I've done. I'm trying, can't you see? I'm one of the most sought after mutant because I can awaken or enhance other's powers. I'm not safe, anywhere. Mystique freed me from jail. She offered me shelter and security. I knew little about her purpose back then."

"Remy thought you a mind-reader."

"I am, but her mind is the hardest to decode, beside Rogue's. I've heard that even the great Charles Xavier couldn't read her clearly. It took me time and promiscuity to achieve that."

They walked wordlessly into the mansion. Gambit was leading her to Storm's office. She was the one who would decide Sage's fate.

Gambit wandered in the Mansion. He was glad they found Rogue but he couldn't help feeling distraught by the ordeal she was facing. He wanted to help her but they weren't that bonded. Wolverine knew her better. He was the best to help her.

He clenched his fists. Who was he fooling? He was jealous of Logan. He wanted Rogue for himself. He wanted her to need him. He wanted to cradle her small frame in his arms...

"It takes some time getting used to it," said Bobby's voice behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The relationship between Rogue and Logan. They're both lost souls. They love each other a lot, even though none will admit it. But they have a friendly relationship. More like father and daughter."

"Why would I be interested in the relationship between them," asked Remy, turning to look at the young man with a dismissive smirk.

"I dated her for some time. You can't fool me. I know the look you had on your face when he took her from your arms. I've seen it countless times on my own reflection."

"Don't think you know me, garçon."

"I don't. What you should know, though, is that nothing you'd do can change a thing about them. They're like pieces of the same whole. He has missing pieces, with his amnesia, and she has too many pieces, with all the minds she absorbed mixing with her own. They complete each other."

Gambit turned away. "Well Remy know a little about Wolvie's missing pieces, he was there when he lost 'em."

Bobby looked at Gambit's retreating back. The man looked not much older than Bobby, maybe 25 or something. Wolverine had lost his memories almost twenty years ago. How could a boy around 5 know anything about Wolverine and his memory?

Marie was lying on her bed. Logan had stayed at her side when she asked him to.

"Life with them seemed so... Normal! I never suspected something was wrong..."

"I know. Sage is pretty much gifted. Or cursed."

"But how did it happen? How did my power come back?"

Wolverine shook his head. "You haven't figured that out yet? I'm not going to tell you. If you want more information about your time with Destiny and Mystique, ask Sage. She was with you most of the time."

Feeling Wolverine's resentment in his voice, she laid her hand on his. "She ain't a bad person, you know," she said. "If she did anything wrong... She's like me. Young, thrown in a world that won't accept muties anytime soon, and not all the people we meet on the road are Wolverines... Many of them are Ravens."

Logan nodded. He could see her point. "I'll see with 'Roro that the girl is given the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks," she said, leaning back on her pillow. "I don't deserve to be here anymore. I've done the worst thing possible. I've killed."

"First, you didn't mean to, and intention is important. Second, you thought you were protecting your mom. Third, there's no proof you killed her. As long as we don't find the body, we don't know." And fourth, he thought, I've killed countless times. Who am I to judge you and the sad accident that happened?

Not feeling like talking anymore, she cuddled under the blanket. She was holding Wolverine's hand in hers. "I don't know how to feel, what to feel anymore. I've been deceived so easily by Sage's power..."

"You'll figure that one out yourself, kiddo. I felt the same when I lost my memories. But eventually you'll see that somehow, you can trust your instincts. You have a part of me inside yourself, you told me you were still seeing me in your mind's eye. I'm sure I'll help you. Didn't I, when you were with your mommas?"

Rogue had told him about the dreams and the warnings.

"Why do I still have pieces of everyone I... vampirized inside me and you all look okay and not missing pieces?"

"I think you copy those pieces. But I'm no expert in mutation. I'm sure Charles would love to explore this with you, but the man..." Wolverine's voice trailed off.

Rogue peeked at her friend. "I know... Us muties... We're a bunch of fucked up abnormal people... And I'm one of the most screwed. I'm cursed. It seems to be my fate to be deprived of everything people can have."

"Marie... Sage said that someday you'll be able to master your power. Destiny and Mystique knew it too. This is why they wanted you, since the very beginning. You are precious to me. I know you're the strongest person I know. We'll find a way through it, together."

"Thanks, Logan. You're precious to me too."

Exhausted, wasted, she drifted into sleep.

_A/N: Isn't that cute? Gambit who starts to feel for Rogue, Wolverine and Rogue getting closer... _

_So... What did you think? Remember: I love reviews, they're like air and water to me. Even critiques, it means you care about the story, and that you care about me going on or not ;-)_

_Hugs'n'kisses,_

_Hopey_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Longest chapter so far... Bits of angst, bits of fluff and a lemon dedicated to a good friend of mine, LadyAli (you can find her in my favorite authors, on FFnet, and in my facebook friends)_

_Remy is being a naughty, naughty man in this chapter, and I know you ladies enjoy it. Looks like our favorite Cajun has an agenda... But which thief doesn't?_

_Ororo also reveals parts of her dark past... _

_I'm trying to reconcile the Comic books and the movies here. I take the movies characters and events and I add comics events and characters. I think it's important to remind you. I didn't create Ororo's background, it IS the background she has in the comics. _

_And Remy is often found lingering near Rogue's room. He's stalking her, of course. Or not. But this Cajun is rather confused, when it comes to the girl..._

_Everything that was already written/created/invented before remain its owner's property. I just toy with it. No copyright and blah and blah and blah. You all know the song. _

Chapter 4

Wolverine left Rogue's bedroom to find Remy leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"She's sleeping," he said to the Cajun, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"She looks a lot like you," Remy said. " She wasn't raised by her biological parents and she was born before you lost your mem'ries. Did it ever occur that she might be your daughter?"

"Who could know?" asked Wolverine, shaking his head. Sure, he felt a strong bond between himself and the girl but being her father?

"Science can... Ask la Bête."

"Beast? I don't know..."

"Just trying to help..." he said, waving goodbye and going to his own room.

He smirked. Step 1, plant doubt. Soon, Wolverine wouldn't be able to see Rogue romantically at all. If he ever did.

Wolverine frowned. He had never thought about that. Was is the reason why he felt so protective of the girl?

He walked to the Beast's office. They had become friends, sort of. Logan always felt humbled by the Beast's intelligence. He exposed Gambit's theory.

"Well it's possible. Though it's unlikely. You're Canadian and she's from Mississippi."

"We don't know where Mystique found her. It may be anywhere. And she said to Sage that Rogue was savage, living alone in the wild when she found her."

"It definitely sounds like she could be your daughter."

"Please test us... I need to know..."

Beast agreed. He took a sample of Logan's blood. He promised to take one from Rogue when the girl would be better and to keep silent on the reason why.

Rogue slept through the day and the night. She woke up to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She daydreamed that she never left the Mansion, never gained back her powers, never learned that Mystique and her lover raised her.

She enjoyed the daydream as much as she could. She enjoyed it until a soft knock snapped her out of it. She thought about leaving it unanswered.

"It's me, Rogue. It's Sage..."

"Come in," sighed the girl.

"Ororo lets me live in the Mansion for now. I'm on probation until I prove myself worthy... Or unworthy."

"Good. I guess you'll fit in just right."

"Rogue, I'm here to tell you something. Wolverine and Gambit are already aware of this and I don't want you to hear it from anyone else... I owe you..."

"Okay, tell me."

"I am... I am the one who awakened your power. The only defense I have is that it was already awakening before I jump-started it."

Rogue was speechless as angry tears fell from her eyes. She never suspected her friend was responsible.

Reading Rogue's train of thoughts, Sage added, "I'm going to help you master them. I'll help you evolve until the day you can touch anyone without harm."

"Get out," said Rogue almost too quietly.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I said... Get out!" she screamed jumping from the bed and pushing Sage through the door with inhumane strength.

Sage crashed in the hall, her back hitting hard the wall. She fell on the ground, unconscious. Alerted by the ruckus, Wolverine arrived. He found Rogue standing with clenched fists above Sage's limp body. He touched Rogue's shoulder, signaling his presence.

"What happened?"

"I slightly pushed her. It seems that I still have Miss Marvel's powers. Even if everyone said it was a definitive transfer, I thought it wasn't... But here I am, with her strength..."

Wolverine had knelt and felt Sage's steady pulse. She was already waking. Her eyes fluttered open. Helped by Logan, she sat.

"You have a mean punch, Rogue," said Sage with a tentative smile. She hoped the girl had calmed down, now she had snapped.

Rogue mirrored Sage's smile. "Don't tempt me, I might want to use you again to test my strength."

Rogue held her hand out to help Sage stand up. By the time Sage was standing, both girls were grinning at each other and friends again. Arms laced together, they left to get breakfast. Wolverine frowned. Girls. They could be enemies one minute and besties the next.

"Rogue," called Wolverine to the girl's back. She turned and looked at him. "Beast would like a blood sample. You should go and get it done soon."

Rogue nodded and left. Wolverine went back to his room. Now it was just a matter of time. Beast would take her blood sample, he would compare her DNA to his and then... What then? What if he had fathered a daughter and forgot about her? What if Rogue resented him for abandoning her into the wild?

Those questions would find answers when Beast would tell them the results.

A few days went by. Rogue was settling in the old routine. She had refused to give up her position as Ororo's assistant. She was almost twenty and didn't feel like attending classes as the younger mutants. She knew classes weren't the place where she'd learn how to control her draining skin.

Instead she was training most evenings with Sage, to increase her control on the people she had absorbed. It was one of the first steps, according to the girl who could sense mutations. Wolverine and Ororo were looking over the girls. They didn't trust Sage and felt wary about their friendship.

Rogue often found Remy on her way. He always teased her, seduced her. She did her best to keep a straight face and to keep him at an arm's length. Both remembered vividly the kiss they shared on the first day they met. It made it that much harder for both to keep from touching each other. But she couldn't risk the Cajun's safety, as he couldn't stand to imagine her hurt.

One day, Sage arrived to their training sessions with a guest. "Why did you bring Leech, Sage?"

"He can help you to feel your powers. Once he get closer, you lose them. It'll help you understand how your skin works. Trust me."

Sage showed Leech a chair. He sat, smiling at Rogue. "I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me. I'm just negating people's powers. You can come within a six feet range and you'll lose your powers. If you're further, I can't affect you. Like yourself, I have no control upon my powers."

Rogue smiled back to the boy. She had had her first chance at a normal life thanks to him. It was that much harder to have to stay away from everyone.

Feeling Rogue's distress, Sage came closer to her friend, hugged her and kisses her cheek sweetly. "When you're within his range, you can touch people. As I told you, we'll use his power to negate yours so you can feel your power better. I'll ask you to close you eyes and relax. Leech will move away so your power isn't negated anymore. Feel it come back to you. Feel your skin as you energy-draining field comes back."

Rogue did as she was asked. She closed her eyes, relaxing. She pushed away her questions and her doubts, focused on her body and her sense of touch. At first she felt nothing but after a few tries, she started to feel the field and how it covered her entire body.

She gasped and opened her eyes. Sage was smiling at her. Both girls hugged. Leech came closer to the hysteric girls with a smile.

"I felt it! I felt it!" was saying Rogue again and again. "I can feel the difference now!"

She hugged Leech. "Thank you. If I master my power someday it'll be thanks to you."

Leech shook his head. "If you do, the only person you'll have to thank is yourself. Never give up, Rogue."

Both girls looked at the boy wise beyond his age as he left the room. Wolverine peeped in the room where the girls had their training sessions. "Beast asks you to come to his office, Marie."

Rogue waved goodbye at Sage and followed her friend. They walked quietly in the hallway. Rogue stopped before they went in Beast's office. "Are you coming in with me?"

Wolverine nodded. "He asked me to come too."

Beast opened the door. "Come in, come in. I have exciting news."

Rogue frowned and followed wordlessly. They sat while beast shifted papers excitedly. "I have it all here... Let's see... There!"

He dig up a paper and waved it before both mutants. "Rogue, I discovered who are your parents. Your biological parents. I also know how and why Mystique found you and raised you."

"But why did you look into this?" asked Rogue, taken aback.

"Someone asked me." replied Beast.

"I did." added Wolverine. "Remy wondered aloud whether I was your biological father. I asked Beast to find out."

"You didn't tell me."

"You're already struggling with your powers. I didn't want you to bother with this as long as there was no certainty."

"So, what's the answer?"

"Beast didn't tell me. He wanted both of us here before he tells what are the results."

Rogue crossed her arms and looked at Beast, raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "As I said, I discovered who are your parents, Rogue. Your mother was a powerful mutant named Kayla Silverfox. Her ability also resided in her skin. She had the power to hypnotize and compel people to do her will when she touched their skins with hers."

"Was?" asked Rogue.

Beast nodded. "She was killed on the Three Mile Island when Wolverine and her freed Scott and dozens of mutants. I assume the very day Wolverine lost his memories. At least the data I gathered says so..."

Beast handed them a picture of Wolverine's wife, Kayla. "She was your wife, Logan. Stryker made you believe she was dead to cover your bones with adamantium. She was already pregnant and gave birth to Rogue on the island. Stryker took you from her and sent you to live in a family controlled by him. You ran away when you were barely five or six. Stryker wanted to find out how powerful a daughter of Kayla and James Logan would be... Mystique had this information and when she found you, she raised you."

Rogue stood up, let go of the picture and left the office. As she was closing the door, she heard Beast say, "let her go, she needs time."

As she was fighting the tears, she ran into Gambit. He caught her before she could fall. She broke his grip on her arms and ran away as fast as her feet could carry her. Gambit had seen the tears. He went to Ororo's office.

"Hi Gambit. What brings you here?" asked Storm.

"I think Rogue needs the help of someone she trusts, and I guess Wolverine isn't that person."

With a frown and a thank you, Storm left and looked for Rogue. The girl was hiding in her bedroom. Ororo knocked, and, with no answer but sobs, went in to comfort her protegee. She sat next to the girl on the bed and stroke her back. She said noting as Rogue was unable to talk. Once she started to calm down Rogue looked at Storm with teary eyes. "What's the matter, child?"

"Logan is my biological father..." was all Rogue could say before sobs stopped her.

Storm hugged her. Of course it was disturbing to find out abruptly who your father are. First she discovered Mystique was her foster parent, then she found out Wolverine was her biological father. The young lady had had a hard time lately. Rogue, between sobs, told Ororo the story Beast had told her.

"Now I believe this is good news. Both you and Logan can assemble the pieces together. You already loved him so much. I think your heart knew, somehow, how close you really are. And imagine Logan, the loner, discovering he had fathered a child? It must be as disturbing for him than it is for you..."

"I didn't think about his feelings. But how can I face him now? I used to think I had some kind of crush on him..."

"Don't bother with that. Your instincts told you that you were close. Your mind didn't know how to translate that. Plus, it is really sane for a girl to have a crush on her father when she's young. Psychology 101."

"Another thing that bothers me is that he did it behind my back. He asked me to provide Beast with a blood sample under false pretense. He told me it was to protect me and not bother me..."

"And it certainly was... You were already shocked due to the fact that Mystique is your foster mother."

Rogue searched Ororo's face. "You're bothered that a renegade mutant raised me and led me to kill Carol, aren't you?"

"Mystique believes in her cause, as I believe in mine. I don't think Carol is dead but the only person who could search for her was the Professor. I'm not bothered by your upbringing. I believe I never told you about mine."

Rogue shook her head, her curiosity picked.

"My father was an American musician and my mother was an African princess. I don't know how they met but I know they loved each other dearly. A little after my birth, my parents decided to leave the USA to move back in Kenya. They died when a bomb blew our home. I was a toddler but I remember those events clearly. I was buried alive with their bodies during endless hours."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... It happened a long time ago. Anyway I eventually was saved and sent to an orphanage. I ran away as soon as I could and learned to live in the streets. I can pick locks and pockets like no one else. When I reached puberty my elemental powers awoke. I ran away again and went away from cities. People from the countryside worshiped me so I would help them with the weather. They thought me a goddess. And see me now? I'm a quiet, honest, reliable headmistress of a mutant school. What a change."

"You were a thief?"

"As our friend Gambit. As you probably were too before Mystique found you. You probably stole sustenance when you were living alone. Even if you don't remember much of those years."

"I can't believe it! You're the most honest, straightforward person I know!"

"Now you know. I wasn't the person you know. We all make mistake. My thieving days were days during which I merely survived. I did what I did out of need. You took parts of Carol to save a person you believed to be your mother. And she was. Whatever else she did, she offered you shelter and sustenance during all those years. Had she not, you'd be living alone in the wild, fighting for yourself day after day. I wouldn't have the chance to know you. You wouldn't know your father."

"Maybe it would have been for the best..."

"You don't really believe that."

"I'd like to be alone, please."

Ororo nodded and left the room. She had done everything she could. She started when she saw Gambit leaning against the wall. (AN: YES, he's always hanging near Rogue's bedroom, when she's there. He cares. A lot.)

"Are you genuinely concerned by Rogue? She's not a challenge or a contest. Leave her alone."

"Ororo, Remy is innocent in this matter. I happen to be fond of the girl. If it was a contest, I'd have stopped trying long ago. It would be torture to seduce someone I can't make mine. But I know my reputation."

He bowed and exited. Ororo shook her head. The man seemed quite the flirt but he also seemed sincere with Rogue. She didn't know what to think.

Gambit borrowed one of the Mansion's cars and left for the closest town. He needed to get the girl out of his mind. As he said Ororo, it was torture. He was itching, aching to hold her close and make her his but he couldn't.

Cards were his friends. They would help him clear his mind. How effortless it was, for him, to play his beloved cards. He played them even better than he could play a woman's body. He stopped the car near the underground bar where he knew he could find poker tables. His trench-coat hugging his muscled frame, he entered the place. He made his way to a table and sat as if the place belonged to him. The people around the table greeted him as an old buddy. He smirked as the lady serving the cards included him in the next round. He handed a card to a groom and he brought back poker chips to Remy.

The Cajun settled the chips in front of himself, checked the cards and smirked. He lost himself in the game.

Hours later, his last opponent left the game. She was a young, twenty-something sexy woman. Remy detailed her features. Dark blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin. She was curvaceous and voluptuous. He could imagine himself buried in her as she writhed under him. He almost could taste her full breasts as they would fill his mouth.

He stood up as she did and gentlemanly bowed. "I hope you didn't mind that I wouldn't give you the upper hand, my lady."

She walked toward him and reached out to shake his hand. He grabbed hers and kissed it. She giggled. "Mister LeBeau, if you knew me, you'd know that my pride is too high to let someone cheat so I would win."

Remy junior twitched as she spoke. Her voice was soft as velvet. "I figured that much. Allow me to offer you a drink."

They headed to the little bar. They ordered their poisons and sat on bar stools. She turned her body toward his. The bodice of her dress was showing off so much cleavage it took all his experience not to stare in this direction. He smiled pleasantly. "Are you in the city for business, mister LeBeau?"

"Please call me Remy, Lady. I came to help an old friend with his business."

"Call me Ali. And which kind of business is that?"

She was way too curious. He shook his head. "Dear Ali... The last thing on my mind is business," he said, giving her a flattering look from head to toe.

She giggled again and studied him through her eyelashes. "Where are you from exactly?"

"I'm from La Nouvelle Orléans... New Orleans. Most beautiful city in the world. With Paris of course." He didn't say Paris the English way but the French way and Ali lowered her gaze, hear heart beating faster with each word the Cajun said à la Française. He noticed her distress and laid his hand over hers. While doing this, he added a small charge in his touch that would do wonders to the lady.

She felt her hand tingle and the sensation coursed through her body. Her cheeks flushed as her breathing caught in her throat. She stifled a moan. She unconsciously leaned toward him. His thumb was caressing the back of her hand and her eyes were captured by his. He threw a bill on the counter and led her outside, holding her hand.

This was the effect he had tried to create in Rogue the first day they met. If she had been attracted to him, even slightly, she would have fallen for him. This is why he couldn't allow himself to believe they had something. She rejected him on so many levels. His... attraction was not returned by her.

He shook any thought related to the Southern Belle and looked at the belle femme he was currently with. Alicia. He drove her to her hotel. She wasn't from the city herself.

She led him to the elevators. As soon as the doors closed behind them, she pounced on him and ravished his mouth. His hands pulled her closed and traveled all over her back. He squeezed her ass and she squirmed. They stopped when the doors rang as they reached her floor. She pulled him toward her suite. She frantically opened the door. Remy closed it and pushed her against it, kissing her. His skilled hands pulled on her skirt until her lower body – and her panties – were revealed. She arched her back against his hands, seeking friction. He knelt before her and pulled on her satin thong.

He pushed her hips back against the door and kept them motionless as his tongue explored her inner thigh. Ali, overcome by the sensation, held herself on his shoulders. His tongue teased her nether lips, avoiding the place were she wanted it. Once her skin was glistening with his saliva, he withdrew a little and blew cool air toward her womanhood. She cried out at the unusual sensation. She grabbed a hold of his hair and pressed his face to her mount of Venus. Grinning, he reached out with his tongue and finally gave her what she wanted, what she needed. He tasted her as his tongue worked on her soaked folds. He groaned. She was tasty. It felt so good to gave a woman's taste on his tongue again. Her nails scratched his skull as his lips closed over her clit and sucked hard, once.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Délicieux. You taste so good, Ali."

He got up and carried her to the bed. He loved fucking against a door but he knew she wouldn't last long, standing. Her knees were already weak and giving out. He laid her down almost tenderly. His hands caressed her, soft as feathers. His lips trailed over her breast, belly, thighs as his hands undressed her. His lips kissed her again where she wanted him the most. Slowly, steadily, his tongue traced circles around her clit as she arched and writhed under him. Her velvet voice moaned and cried her pleasure.

Once she started to go down from her climax, he started to undress himself. He was looking down at himself, undoing his shirt's buttons when two feminine, well-manicured hands grabbed it and ripped it open. He raised his eyes to meet Ali's. She undid his pants and pushed him back on the bed. She straddled him. His cock was hard and as ready as ever for some action. She grabbed his manhood and slowly placed a condom over his length. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation of her hand gliding along his cock. She bent down to kiss the latex-covered tip and placed herself above him. Her hand still wrapped around him, she guided him in her. So tight, so soft, so wet. Exactly how he loved his women. He sat up, holding her close. She held onto his shoulders for leverage as she worked him in a frantic rhythm that told him she was again close to the release. He kissed and licked her neck, ears, cleavage, everything he could reach. His hands, cupping her ass-cheeks, helped her going back and forth on him.

He groaned as her muscles started to tighten. He let go of any control he had over himself and came hard. She screamed his name as she came and her long nails dug bloody paths on his shoulder's skin. Her nails stopped at the bottom of his shoulder blades. Still inside her, he managed to make them both lay down side by side as they fought to catch their breathing again. He withdrew from her and she laid on her back. He smirked and got up to dispose of the condom in the bathroom.

As he looked at his reflection he couldn't help but think about Rogue. Remy knew he was selfish. The woman he was learning to... love was deprived of touch and relief. while she was helpless and lonely, he was burying himself in women, losing himself in meaningless sex. He used cold water from the tap to wash his face. Rogue was forced to celibate. Rogue couldn't touch, couldn't kiss anyone. He truly was selfish and insensitive.

When he came back in the bedroom, Ali was fast-asleep. He got dressed and left in the dead of the night. He went back straight to the Mansion and then straight to his bedroom. Since he had met Rogue and started to court her, he couldn't shake the guilt he felt any time he had sex with someone else.

'But we aren't together,' he thought. 'And I have needs. It's only natural that I keep myself satisfied.' usually, his conscience taunted him with a 'but how does she keep herself satisfied?' that killed any relief he might have felt.

The next morning, he waited for her in the kitchen. He hadn't slept all night, thinking about his behavior and his feelings for Rogue. He couldn't explain his attraction for her but he felt drawn to her in ways he had never felt before. Not even with... He stopped his train of thoughts. He took his cards and started to play. He stopped when the Queen of Hearts appeared. Was Rogue his Queen of Hearts? Was she the one who would... tame him?

No, she wasn't. He had always been free and wild. His attraction to her was merely due to the challenge she represented. Once he made her his, he would forget about her. This was him. This was how he functioned. Rogue wouldn't change him.

_A/N: I told you there was a lemon. I'm sooooo baaaaad... It was all for LadyAli's pleasure, and yours. Who wouldn't want a piece of this Cajun? Why are we all reading lemony fanfiction about Remy and Rogue, Remy and nameless women, Remy and... you get the idea. _

_The wolf(erine) is out of the closet. Rogue is his daughter... I know many enjoy some action between both of them but it just doesn't feel right to me. This is one of the plot pieces that I created. It's all mine. Don't go through the movies, the cartoons nor the comics, you won't find any clue leading to that. It's all my doing. _

_Reviews make my day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Another chapter today... Yeah I know I'm spoiling you... A little Gambit-Rogue interaction. Some unresolved matters find resolution... I try to make Sage a likeable character (because I do like her, and when you know her background story... well... I'll tell you more about her background as the story goes... I'll just say that some people did some mean things to her. Even good people.) I remember in the comics, when she joined the X-Men, only distrust and fear welcomed her. _

_Stan Lee and the creators of the X-Men are awesome. Most of this belongs to them. I just toy with them. _

_You can thank FicklePickleTickle 's review... It convinced me to post one more chapter this weekend. I love you, Moaner. You and Ali helped me so much to develop this story... _

Chapter 5

Rogue had barely slept. She was rubbing her eyes when she entered the kitchen. She froze when the smell of Remy's cologne hit her nose. She lowered her hand and started when she saw the Cajun's face inches from hers.

"Gambit! You startled me!"

He leaned in closer. "Rogue..." he said, his voice low and seductive, almost a purr.

She felt her insides tighten. When he said her name that way she felt... she felt that he desired her. It took all her willpower to not jump him.

He embraced her and laid his face on her hair, careful to avoid bare skin contact. He pulled her to him and pressed her against his muscled, hard body. He breathed her in and tightened his grip on her. She wondered what caused his sudden need for contact with her. She closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation. It felt so comforting to be held by the one she wanted. Her hands got around his sides and embraced him. She held him as close as he was holding her.

"Rogue," he murmured, a purr to her ear. "I need to know... Do you feel the same attraction this Cajun feels for you?"

She closed her eyes. What could she say? They were bound to suffer if she said yes. She couldn't lie to him. Instead, she looked up at him and let him look into her passionate eyes. She was aching to kiss him but she couldn't. As long as her powers were uncontrollable, she could kill him. She broke their embrace and went to stand by the sink, looking away.

"I'll never ask you to wait for me, to wait for something you might never have... But I... I feel the attraction, yes. I think about the kiss we shared. I think about what I miss all the time. I'm no good anymore, Remy. One touch from me could kill you, my poisonous skin killed already. This is why I think it's better to stop our games. Stop the teasing, stop the attraction thing. It does nothing but hurt."

"So that's your answer, Rogue."

"Yes, that's my answer. Please stop the games."

He gathered his cards and, without any more word, left the kitchen. He didn't see tears flow on her cheeks as her heart broke a little. It was for the best, she told herself. He deserved to move on with his life as she couldn't offer anything to him. She didn't know why he noticed her to begin with. She was plain. She wasn't cute like Kitty, she wasn't smart like Jean, she wasn't... she just wasn't the girl that guys wanted. Once alone in the room, she sat. She noticed he had left two cards. The Ace of Spades and the Queen of Hearts. She kissed the Ace, held both cards to her heart and cried all her sorrow.

Sage and Leech stopped in the kitchen doorway. The boy followed her everywhere. He was fascinated by the telepath who cured people from his power. Even though he was younger than her, he felt attracted like a moth to the flame. She was 21, she was confident and carried herself like a queen. He was 13 and he worshiped her as if she were one. Truth to be told, she liked the boy as a little brother.

"Leech, I need to talk to my friend, would you leave us alone?" she sweetly asked.

The boy nodded and left. He knew Sage wanted to be able to use her ability to scan Rogue's mind. He admired the girls' friendship. They had gone through a lot together, odds were against their friendship and still they were as close as two girls could be. It was a nice, warm October Saturday morning. He decided to go have a walk in the Mansion's park.

Sage turned concerned eyes toward Rogue. She hadn't seen the girl the day before and had no idea what she was crying for.

She sat next to Rogue and stroke her shoulders to comfort her. "What's going on, Roguey?"

Rogue had a sad smile when Sage used the name she started to give her when they arrived at the Mansion. She leaned into her friend's genuine touch, moved by her concern. "So much happen'd since yest'day... Ah dunno who ah'm anymore..." she answered, her Southern drawl taking over. "Ah dunno how to deal with it..."

"Deal with what, sweetie?"

"Ah'm... Ah'm fallin' for the Cajun. Ah can't because we can't touch. Ah have all those feelin's and Ah can't do anythin' about it!"

"You will! You're so close to master your powers, Roguey! We're so close to succeed!"

"That's not all. Ah've discovered som'thin'. Wolverine and Beast... They looked into my blood. Ah'm Wolverine's daughter."

"This is great news!" Sage was thrilled. This was definitely good news. Her friend had a father alive! This was unexpected and delightful.

"Is it? They looked into this behind my back, they didn't ask if Ah wanted to know who my parents were. They were like, Bang, Rogue, Ah'm yar father. I ain't Luke Skywalker. Ya don't break the news like that!" After her outburst, she calmed down. "And now Gambit wants to know if Ah'm attracted to him. Of course Ah'm attracted to him! Couldn't he tell when we kissed before Ah left?"

Sage shook her head. "That man can't choose his timing. Rogue..." she pulled her friend closer. "You will not believe what I'm about to tell you. It is a good thing that you know who your parents are. I don't know my parents either. The man I held as my father figure... he sent me away to spy on renegade mutants... Now the man you hold as your father figure... he is your father. I'm sure deep down you felt it already. How beautiful is that?"

"Ah... Ah dunno, Sage. You never told me you were a spy..."

"I was. But the man died and I was left alone, with nowhere to come back to. I was captured and used, Rogue. Raven freed me. That woman... she's deep into most of the secrets, including government's secrets. She knew about my power. She used me too. You're the first genuine person I've met, my first and only true friend. I want your happiness. This is why you'll master your abilities and hook up with a sexy Cajun."

Rogue let Sage's resolve touch her. The girl had suffered so much, Rogue could relate to her. Regarding her father... Wolverine wasn't a bad person. He had always come back to her, even when they were mere acquaintance. He had saved her, countless times. She felt safe and secure when he held her close and called her kiddo. Sage was right, she had known he was her father long before they discovered their actual bond.

Gambit, on the other hand... She couldn't do anything as long as she couldn't hold her powers in check. Her draining skin wasn't her worst concern anymore. With her bare hands, she could destroy metal. She had been careful, earlier, not to crunch him in her embrace and to match his strength with hers. Her last tears dried. Sage was right on most accounts. She would master her powers. She would show him who she was and what she was capable of. Not only for the Cajun, but for herself.

Sage, feeling Rogue's thoughts, nodded approvingly. Rogue took her aback when she asked the next question. "Who was your father figure?"

Sage shook her head. "This is not an answer I'm willing to give. I'm sorry, Roguey, but this isn't something I feel I can share."

Rogue pouted. "But you read in my mind!"

"I'm sorry, Rogue, it's a no."

"You know I could read it into your mind, if I were to absorb you."

"I know it. I also know you wouldn't use your powers against me."

"You're right. I still find it unfair that you pick my thoughts off my mind but won't share things about yourself."

Rogue decided that it didn't matter. She felt the topic was a sensitive one for the girl and was willing to drop it... temporarily. She looked down at the play cards she was still holding. "My mother is dead," she added with a sweeter voice. "Logan and her were married. She died freeing mutants, like Scott. That's when Logan lost his memories..."

"What was your birth name?"

"Ah... I don't know. I didn't ask. I ran away before I could cry in front of Beast and Wolverine."

"Let's find out..." Sage said.

They got up and went to Beast's office. He was working on some kind of project when they got in. He smiled at the girls. "Rogue, Sage," he greeted them. "What a pleasure to see you here."

"Good morning, Hank," said Sage.

"Hank... I would like to apologize for yesterday... I wasn't myself. I'm sorry I was so rude when you put so much effort for me."

"Don't worry, child. I didn't exactly agree with Logan about the secrecy. I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place. What can I do for you today?"

"I... would like to know what my birth name was... Mystique named me Marie Darkholme but with the recent events... I guess it's not my real name."

Beast nodded, understanding. He gave her a file. "All the information is in there. I already provided Logan with a copy. You left without yours yesterday."

She sadly smiled at him. She opened the folder, greeted by her mother's picture. "She was beautiful, Rogue," said Sage. "You look like her more than you look like Logan."

Rogue giggled. She lifted the picture to read the first page.

Kayla Silverfox.

Family:

Stepsister: Emma Frost

Husband: John Logan

Ability: hypnotizing skin

Offspring:

Daughter: Anna Marie Silverfox Logan. To Be Monitored! Caution! Probably powerful!

The file went on about Kayla, John and Anna. She found all the information Beast had given her the day before. She looked again at the picture and caressed the old photograph. Mother, she thought. You died so mutants would be free. Thank you...

A single tear rolled on her cheek. Her mother was a brave, strong, powerful woman. She'd try to live up to her memory. Farewell, Mystique and her twisted upbringing. She now had a role-model. Someone who risked everything for her, for her father and for her... aunt?

"Don't cry, Rogue..." said Beast, awkward when faced with women's tears.

"I'm fine, Hank. Thank you. This is... Thank you."

She rushed to him and hugged him. He was one of the safest person to hug. His fur had the same coating ability than regular hair. Only skin on skin contact was dangerous and... well... when it came to the Beast, not much bare skin was available for the touch.

Outside the Beast's office, Rogue sent Sage away. She needed to talk with Logan, and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

As she walked toward the garage – Wolverine's favorite hideout – she met Gambit. She straightened her shoulders and breathed slowly. She wouldn't let him know how much their previous conversation had affected her... still affected her. She couldn't help but long for his touch, for his kisses. She felt her breathing hitching and her palms moistening. She had never felt that attracted to Bobby, even when she thought she loved him.

He tried to keep a straight face when he saw the person who occupied most of his thoughts. She has rejected you! His mind screamed to him. She doesn't want you! She asked you to leave her alone!

Still, temptation was too much. He had to talk to her. "Going somewhere, chere?"

"I'm going to see Logan... You saw him?" she asked.

There, he thought. She wants Logan. Looks like his plan didn't work.

"Short, clawed and hairy is in the garage, chere. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Rogue couldn't help but notice the sarcasm in his voice. She knew she hurt him earlier, but why did she deserve his hostility? She was as hurt as him by the situation.

She decided to ignore the sarcasm and to smile politely. "Thanks, Remy." she said before going away.

Remy looked at her retreating form and noticed two things. First, she had a file in her hands. Second... she had his cards in her back pocket. Was it possible that she really cared about this Cajun? Could it be?

By the time she reached the garage, she was nervously clenching the file between her hands. She had to remind herself that she had a inhumane strength and could rip it into pieces. In the doorway, her step faltered. What could she call him? Wolverine? Logan? _Dad_? No, Dad didn't feel right. Not yet.

She cleared her throat. "Hm... Logan?"

He stood up. He had been working on his bike and was covered with black patches. "Yes, Marie?"

"I... huh... I wanted to apologize... t'you. I'm sorry I ran away..."

"I understand, kiddo. It was hard on me too. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... I'm sorry I didn't raise you. If I had known..."

She flung herself into his arms. She started to cry. He cradled her, speechless.

"I'm glad you found me... I'm glad I met you and I'm glad you brought me here. I'm glad you came back even when Stryker lured you away..."

"Stryker is the one who broke our family. He's the one who led the research on mutants, he's the one who took you from your mother and I. I saw her a little after she died, you know. She was lying there, on the ground, alone. I closed her eyes. Gambit... Gambit asked me if I knew her and I told him no. I still don't remember her. I'm so sorry we couldn't live together..."

A certain thief with red and black eyes smirked, hidden in the shadows. They were father and daughter then. No one was in his way.

"Gambit? But that happened twenty years ago! How could he...? He was very young then..."

"He already looked pretty much as old as he looks now. I think the Cajun don't age as fast as 'normal' people do. But then, neither do I. The only noticeable difference is his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"They were only reddening when he was using his powers, back then. Now they're red and black. Probably another side effect to his mutation."

Rogue whispered, "I like his eyes..."

"Oh, Rogue... You're smitten, aren't you?"

She blushed furiously. "Don't act all fatherly, now. If I'm interested in him, it's my business."

"Sorry... I guess I can't help it. The lad has quite the reputation when it comes to ladies. I don't want you to burn yourself to his flame."

"Anyway, if he touches me, he'll be the one in trouble. Seein' as I can't touch anyone without risking that person's death."

"You'll master it. You'll find a way."

She knew he was trying to comfort her. Sure, they had talked together and they had had their first father/daughter real discussion. She took a step back to leave. She didn't see the thief hiding in shadows who was looking longingly at her. His heart beat faster as she walked away from Logan, taking the Ace of Spades from her pocket and holding it to her chest. She kissed it and his heart missed a beat.

She wasn't listening to her father. She wanted him. And he wanted her.

_AN: Ah, Remy Remy... Why art thou Remy... I love that guy. Thief, Stalker... he has all the vices. _

_Rogue is playing a dangerous game, but I guess she can't help it. I couldn't help it for sure. _

_Some father/daughter quality time. I guess we can say he is the HOTTEST father EVER. _

_Reviews make my day..._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: A little jump forward now... It's December! Well in this story it is. I decided to post this a little earlier. The writing goes well, I just finished typing the chapter 9. A lot happens. A freaking lot. I combined different storylines from the comics, as usual, and added my personal touch. _

_I already said it, but I'll say it again. I love Sage. And my readers. I know not all of you reviews but I see you... (well I see the story traffic)_

_Now for your enjoyment... The chapter!_

_Oh yeah, everything recognizable belongs to their rightful owners... _

Chapter 6

Rogue was getting used to her new name, Anna Marie. Logan refused to call her Rogue anymore and she secretly loved the fact that her father was claiming her as his daughter. Now the all Mansion knew and all of the residents were in awe at such a happy turn of events. Mutants were so often confronted with sorrow and reject that a little fluff did them a lot of good. She still didn't call him Dad, but she had been close to do it several times.

Sage and Rogue were still training daily. Rogue could keep her shield down longer each day. Because it was a shield, some kind of energy-draining field that she maintained around her. Sage knew what helped Rogue the most. It was the knowledge that her mother and father didn't abandon her, that they didn't use her. It made her feel safer and worthier. The Mansion was now truly her only home.

One day, in the beginning of December, Rogue succeeded. Now, she needed to consciously summon her shield. She was free to touch whoever she wanted, for as long as she wanted. Tears of joy flowed from their eyes as the two girls embraced each other, elated.

Rogue smiled excitedly. "Tonight, you, me, nightclub! We're going to dance!"

Sage agreed. She was 21 and Rogue about to reach that age too. The girls could have some fun. Rogue never went to dance as she always feared that she would touch someone. After dinner, the girls got changed. Sage shook her head when she saw Rogue's closet. Nothing was showing cleavage and almost everything was black, or dark green. She pulled the girl toward her own bedroom and opened her closet to Rogue. She looked inside and came up with something that made Rogue open wide eyes.

She gasped, "I can't wear that!"

Sage smirked. "Yes, you can. And you will. Come on, it's black and green, your favorite colors."

"Sage, it's a strapless corset with a short, fluffy skirt. I never wore anything like this!"

"Well, miss obvious, there is a first day for everything."

Rogue argued a little more but she was very tempted. Eventually Sage won and she helped Rogue in the sexy, form-fitting corset. She also gave her a pair of lacy tights to cover her legs. The girls made their make-ups and then got ready to leave.

"I'm going to freeze!"

"Nonsense. We'll go in the car, drive there, get in the club and then the other way around. No way we're freezing."

Sage was wearing leather pants with a flowing blouse. All black. She was showing so much cleavage that Rogue thought that her boobs would jump out if she bent.

"If Logan sees me..."

"I'll mind-scan the area to check if the coast is clear for us," Sage said, winking.

She closed her eyes and checked. The path to the garage was as empty as it could. Logan was in his bedroom and Gambit... Well Gambit was stalking Rogue. Nothing unusual. She smiled thinking about his reaction when he was going to see little innocent Roguey.

"You smile, does it mean we can go?"

Sage nodded, took Rogue's bare hand and led her toward the garage. Once in the foyer, her steps slowed down and Rogue looked around her to see what was slowing them.

Gambit. She hid behind her friend. She hadn't taken the time to think about him now her powers were in check. What was she going to do? She still had his cards in her nightstand. She hid and locked them with her very special, very private toys.

"Good evening, LeBeau," said Sage. Rogue could picture her batting her eyelashes and showing off her cleavage, even though she was hidden behind her.

"Sage," he acknowledged. "Rogue..." he added.

She shivered and showed herself. No way to hide from a thief.

Only Gambit's practice with Belles Femmes allowed him to take her in without showing his shock. His Rogue was showing so much skin he couldn't help but gape in wonder. Her luscious hair was flowing in orderly waves on her naked shoulders – how he longed to caress this hair and those shoulders – and the corset was hugging so tightly her petite frame that it left little to the imagination.

"You girls are going out?" he asked.

"Rogue and I have something to celebrate," teased Sage.

"You girls need a chaperon?" Say yes, his mind cried, say yes!

Sage giggled and pulled Rogue with her. "No thanks, LeBeau. It's girl time, no chaperone. And hush, don't tell Wolverine!"

The girls escaped the thief and rushed toward the car. They were giggling like high school girls sneaking from their parents'. Sage drove them to the city and soon stopped near the front door of a famous nightclub. She had noticed the dark motorcycle that had followed them out in the middle of the cold December. Gambit had decided the girls needed a chaperone. Sage kept silent about the fact that Remy was truly stalking Rogue and led the girl toward the club. One look from the doorman and they were inside. "You see?" screamed Sage. "We didn't have the time to freeze!"

Rogue nodded. "Create a telepathic link so we can communicate! I don't want to lose my voice!" she screamed back at Sage.

Sage agreed and did as per Rogue's request. Sage pulled Rogue toward the dance floor. The girls started to move with the rhythm. Rogue had no idea what she was doing, as she was new to this experience but she followed Sage's lead. At some point of the dance, Rogue turned her back to Sage and they started to dance together, swaying their hips against each other's. Rogue closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation of so many bodies pressed altogether in the club. Sage urged her telepathically to open her eyes. Rogue complied and scanned the crowd.

The time stopped.

Gambit was looking at her, fire in his eyes. She could swear that she saw flames dance in his dark eyes. She stopped breathing when Sage's hands caressed her arms, her hips, her belly. She noticed she was still dancing and that her friend was almost groping her in the middle of the dance floor while Gambit was looking at her. Sage's mind-link informed her that Gambit was turned on by the sight of her hands on Rogue. Rogue caught Sage's "Oops" right before her hands disappeared and Gambit started to stride toward them.

Rogue's breath caught in her throat as he neared her. She was trapped by his eyes. Sage's link told her the girl was leaving the scene and cutting the link.

Rogue felt alone in her mind. Gambit's hand found her arm. He hesitated and, when she nodded, he touched her. Right on cue, the loud and rhythmic music changed for a slow one. Hunger visible on his face, Gambit pulled Rogue to him and pressed her against him. He started to dance, swaying them on the tune. Both were speechless, reveling in the proximity and the skin on skin contact. His hands traveled on her bare skin and she shivered at the sensation. She pressed her cheek to the mutant's chest. He was wearing jeans and a shirt, slightly unbuttoned. Her hands, in his back, were holding him close – she could easily break him in two if she didn't keep her strength in check – and dancing against the soft fabric. She deeply inhale. His male scent was turning her on. Deep, musky, enhanced by the cologne, he was so male her insides tightened and almost _hurt_.

She felt his kiss on the top of her head. Surprised, she looked up and lost herself again in his gaze. He saw her confusion and smiled at her. His fingers found her chin and tilted her head back a little. He lowered his mouth toward hers and softly kissed her lips. She clenched her fists, it was like an electric current going through her body. A pleasurable electric current. His tongue caressed her lips, asking for entrance. She moaned, opening up and their tongues danced together, as slow as the song. One of her hands found his neck and, playing with his hair, pulled him closer, deeper.

She felt her nipples harden against the corset. She was breathing hard.

Sage was observing the scene from apart. She kept herself out of their thoughts. Her plan was working perfectly. The two of them could now enjoy each other presence. She had kept her word to bring Rogue happiness. Each of them ignored it but they were falling in love with each other. Sage had seen it in Destiny's mind, the two of them were supposed to be together. They were soul-mates.

She headed for a table and ordered drinks. Too bad Gambit hadn't taken a car, she had to stay so she could drive Rogue home. She smiled. Atonement, that felt good. She finally felt like she did make up for her major mistake.

A few drinks, a few dances and a few kisses later, the girls decided to call it a night. Sage wasn't interested in any of the males and Gambit had finally found Rogue. Sage warmed up the car as the two lovebirds said sweet nothings and promised to talk as soon as they reached the Mansion. Rogue finally got in the car, a huge grin spread on her face. Sage giggled.

"You're smitten," she said, unconsciously repeating the words Logan had said.

Rogue didn't answer, shaking her head. "I'm sorry about tonight. I know it was supposed to be our night out but when I saw him..."

"It's alright, Roguey. I knew all along he was going to follow us. I don't mind. I know how you feel about him, we talked enough about it."

"You're a good friend, Sage."

It was her turn to shake her head. "You were such a good friend to me, sweetie. The less I could do was help you out of your problems."

Rogue felt tears collect in her eyes. She had never dreamed to have a friend like Sage. The girl still needed to open up to her, but Rogue knew that with time she would eventually confide in her.

When they reached the Mansion's garage, Sage quickly said her good-nights and exited so the lovers could be together.

Rogue slowly walked to the motorcycle as Gambit was removing his helmet. He was standing with all his glory in the dim light of the garage. Her senses were rather keen and she enjoyed the view very much. She felt sexy and desirable when his eyes traveled on her body. Sage had told her that the corset was a gift to celebrate her power-mastering. Green complimented Rogue's complexion.

He strode toward Rogue, swept her off her feet and carried her to his room. He had a lonely room in a almost deserted area of the Mansion. Rogue shivered in his arms. She felt small and light in his tight embrace. He carried her as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

He let her on her feet the time to unlock his door and close it behind them. Once alone his hand reached out again and softly touched her bare arm. She was taking in his room. Very few furniture, nothing fancy, this was a room clearly meant to be functional. She turned when he touched her.

"This is Remy's room..." he softly said.

She came closer, tiptoed and kissed him. Her arms reached up and snaked around his neck, pulling her up. She could fly but she chose not to. His hands caressed her sides, downward, until he grabbed her thighs and pulled them around his waist. He carried her toward the bed, their lips locked together, her weight pressing against his raging hard on.

She moaned in his mouth when she felt how hard he was. It was so much better than her fantasies. She pulled on his shirt, undoing buttons, and soon it slid from his arms. She broke the kiss to look at his bare chest. Muscles, a bit of very male hair and... scars? She frowned at the evidence that the Cajun suffered. Her hand caressed the biggest one. She lowered her head and kissed it. His eyes bore into hers as he lowered her on the bed. No questions tonight. She wanted to touch and to be touched, by him, and _now_.

She sat up so they could remove the corset from her body. He helped to unlace it and pulled it from her. Her full breast appeared and she had nothing but her panties, her lacy thighs and her heels on her. He stood up. He undid his pants and soon stood naked before her. She whimpered as she took in his body. Strong chest, narrow hips and well-built legs... not mentioning his manhood clearly ready for action. She leaned forward and wrapped her hand around him. She felt him tense as his cock pulsed in her hand. She locked eyes with him and licked the head. She stopped when she heard the growl from the back of his throat. He covered her body with his and kissed her fiercely. She felt his hand roam on her body down, down and down again until he reached her lacy panties. He balled the fabric in his hand and pulled. She moaned and arched her back when the fabric gave in and tore itself from her body.

Her heart was beating so fast and so hard that she thought he could hear it. His fingers, once the panties out of the way, found her entrance and started to tease her. She soon was writhing under his skilled hands. She reached up and grabbed the head of the bed. She held tight on it as her body rocked against Remy's. She cried out of frustration when his finger withdrew. She looked at him to see he was putting a condom on.

"Oh, yes, please," she whispered, seeing how he was getting ready to take her.

A feral grin on his face, he parted her legs further, positioned himself and thrust into her.

Her hips moved to meet him and they soon set a steady pace. She could feel the orgasm building in her belly as he increased the pace again and again. He was holding her close, his chest pressed against her and their eyes never broke contact. He could see her pleasure in her eyes as he caressed her with his hand. With each thrust, she cried his name. She had a hand on his back and the other one on his ass cheek. She could feel his muscles as he worked her body... In and out, in and out, it was the oldest dance of the universe.

She screamed when she climaxed and the tightening of her body sent him over the edge. He lowered his forehead toward hers as their orgasms shook them from inside out.

Spent, he fell on top of her. Her hands left his back and fell on her sides. They were breathing hard as they were coming down from their highs.

"Waw," she said. "That was intense..."

"Remy knows, chere." He managed to roll on his back. "Remy wanted to do that since we first met."

She blushed as she remembered their heated meeting in the hallway. "Me too, Remy," she finally admitted out loud. He turned his head toward her, their eyes meeting again. Her eyelids were feeling heavy. Gambit, seeing her doze off, helped her to remove her heels and covered her with the bedsheets. He held her close as they fell asleep. She heard a soft whisper as sleep was claiming her. "T'aime..."

_AN: in case you wonder... "T'aime" is the same than "Love you". Any other question about the French... well... Review ;-)_

_I know there wasn't much speech during this chapter but well... there was no need for words, was it?_

_Reviews are the author's bread and water... _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: New chapter today. You can check my blog hopeyslair(dot)blogger(dot)com to get some visuals and songs. I'm also working on characters spotlight. _

_I don't have much to say this time. Just... enjoy! _

Song for the chapter: Three Doors Down, Let Me Go.

"You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go, let me go..."

Chapter 7

Rogue woke up in the dead of the night. She had had a nightmare. It was already fading away. She noticed she was sitting up, naked and in an unknown bed. She frowned.

Remy's sleepy voice reached her just before his hands. "Something bothering you, chere?"

The night's events came back to her. They made love. Then they fell asleep. She felt good. "Nothing, just a dream," she said, lying down again. His arms pulled her closer to him.

He cursed when his mobile phone rang. He ignored it and soon it silenced. After a few seconds of silence, it started to ring again. He growled and picked up. "Remy," he said.

His eyes opened wide and he sat up when he heard who was on the line.

"Comment, Belle? How did ya get this numero?" he asked, obviously appalled. Rogue kept silent, frowning. Who could he call Belle?

"Merde, Remy don't give a damn, Belle. We're over. Toi et moi is not anymore. Remy told ya when he left New Orleans."

He listened a little. "The guilds? Why would I care about the guilds? They're not my affaire anymore." A new silence. "Don't send your assassins. If they come, they'll bring Remy back to New Orleans in a cercueil." A short silence. "Yes! A coffin! Whatever, femme!" He hung up. He threw his phone on the nightstand and covered his face with his hands.

Rogue sat up and pressed her chest to his back, her hands flat on his abs. He groaned, broke her embrace and went to stand in front of the window. His blazing red eyes bore into the night. Rogue held the sheet to her chest, not knowing what to do. "Remy," she started, her voice sweet.

"Remy gonna leave the Mansion, Rogue," he said before she could continue. Shocked, she sucked in a breath. "I will come back for you but none of you is safe when Belle decides her assassins come to get this Cajun."

"I..." she wanted to say that she understood but she didn't.

He knelt by the bed and looked at her intently. "Belladonna... Her name is poison. She is the leader of the Assassin Guild, back in New Orleans. Remy was supposed to become the leader of the Thief Guild. I refused. Both guilds are dangerous, Chere. Remy needs to take care of this problem but he'll be back for you. Promise."

"Let me come with you," she whispered. She couldn't stand to see him leave. Not now. Not as he was so obviously distressed.

He opened his mouth, closed it, shook his head and opened it again. "Trop dangereux. Too dangerous."

She lightly touched his cheeks with her hands. "I'm the one with the lethal skin and the inhumane strength, remember?"

He kissed her with passion. God he... loved this woman. He knew it was more than attraction before but now he knew it. His heart was hers. "Remy need to deal with it alone, chere. Sorry but you can't come."

He was running out of time. If Belle had his phone number... she probably had his address... Merde, she probably had someone outside with his eyes on them.

Rogue stood up, in all her naked glory. She was angry at him, and at herself. "So this meant nothing to you?"

He shook his head, holding her shoulders. "Au contraire. This means too much, Cherie."

She wasn't listening. She got dressed and left the room, storming out. She ran to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Tears were flowing on her cheeks. People had warned her. Gambit was a flirt. Gambit fucked and dumped. Even knowing that, she couldn't help but feel something for him.

She knew she would wait for him. Because he said so, he said he was coming back for her. She tried to feel comfort at the thought but failed.

She got in her pajamas and fell asleep, exhausted.

No one commented on Gambit's sudden disappearance and Rogue's mood swings.

Sage was worried and never left her friend alone, fearing what she would do. Rogue wanted to go to New Orleans and give the poisonous BellaDonna a taste of her medicine. She was lethal? Rogue was lethal too. If she dared do anything to Gambit...

Sage read in Rogue's turmoil as some read an open book. She knew, for instance, that the girl had broken into Gambit's bedroom and had stolen one of his tshirt to sleep with it every night. The girl could manage to cheer up during the end of year celebrations. Thanksgiving and Christmas were happier occurrences now she had her father close to her.

Wolverine was worried about her but didn't bother her with endless questions. He had other matters on his mind. Like the fact that his friendship with Ororo had become a friendship... with benefits. The students talked about it but it was merely gossip as there were no proof.

Rogue had relaxed with her father. They came to the conclusion that there was no need to change their lives, nor the easy relationship they had after discovering their blood bond.

Only one thing had changed. The sudden interest all the young males now showed Rogue. Word was out that she was touchable and all the guys wanted to be the ones to spend the night with her. She had become a novelty and, as if she were a shiny new toy, they all wanted to play with her. Only one was genuine in his attentions but he remained as unnoticed as the other guys. Sage tried to hint Rogue - Gambit didn't celibate when Rogue wasn't available, so why should Rogue stay alone - but the girl remained indifferent.

One day, the man decided to take the matter into his own hands...

It was early January. Remy had been gone a whole month. Rogue was in the foyer, gazing out through the window. Angel, also known as Warren, got closer to the girl deep in her melancholy.

"Hi," he said, a bit nervous.

Rogue's gaze turned toward him. "Hi," she answered.

Angel sat next to her. "I wanted... Would you like to go to the restaurant with me?"

Surprised, she nodded. "Hum... Okay... Thanks."

"Great! I'll pick you up at six."

Slightly amazed, she watched the blond man retreat. Well, she was going to the restaurant.

Later, a delivery arrived for her. She signed and took the box. Once seated on her spot in the foyer, she opened it. Inside was a beautiful green gown. With it was a card simply stating: "Wear this tonight."

Sage, excited, insisted upon surveying Rogue's dressing. She helped the girl with her hair and her makeup. At six, a soft knock on her door told her that her date had arrived. She stopped breathing when she took in Warren in his tuxedo. His wings were subtly hidden and he looked downright gorgeous. He gave her a crooked smile.

"You look gorgeous, Rogue."

She thanked him and they were gone. On the way to the restaurant, he attempted chitchat. "I know we could both fly anywhere we want but I love driving, don't you?"

She looked outside. "Flying is great too. Feels like I'm one with the universe."

She knew Sage would scold her for being so apathetic but she couldn't shake it. Now she knew what a night in Remy's arms felt like, she had a hard time adjusting to other people. She managed to be pleasant to her friend and they spent a nice time together. She even waltzed with Warren. He had taken her to a very "haute société" restaurant that had a ballroom. It felt good to be held close by a man. She started to warm up to Warren.

On their way to the car, her mobile phone rang. The caller ID read "Dis Cajun". When... How... Why did Remy add his number in her phone directory? She feverishly put the phone to her ear. "Remy?" she asked. She got no answer but faint whimpers and pained moans. Suddenly the line died. "Remy," she said again, helplessly looking at her phone. She didn't see Warren's grimace.

He drove her back to the Mansion. Thanks to the call she got, Rogue was distracted and cold again. He kissed her goodnight - on the cheek - and left her alone. She quickly dressed into her grey pajamas pants and Remy's tshirt.

She set the phone on her nightstand and closed her eyes. Being social was exhausting in her current depressed state. She fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. She didn't notice the intruder. She didn't feel it when he trapped her wrist with a very special bracelet. She almost didn't feel the needle. Her eyes closed as soon as they had opened. She was stunned by the drug injected in her system.

She felt the nausea and the headache before she regained full consciousness. Her whole body ached and was held in an unnatural position. She opened her eyes. She felt weak, she remembered the sensation, she had it when her powers...

Her eyes opened completely. She had it when her powers were cured. She took in her surroundings. She was chained, her arms kept apart and up and her legs tied to the ground. She tried unsuccessfully to shift to ease the tension in her sore limbs. She could barely sit. The position was keeping her lying down and the freedom of movement was really limited.

This is when she saw him. Remy. He was tied, much like her except that his hands were encased in some sort of metal boxes. He was staring at her and he looked painfully desperate. They were alone, in some kind of basement; actually, Rogue thought, this was a jail. She looked down at herself and blushed. She was still wearing Remy's shirt, which read Cajun Spice on the front, and her grey pajamas' pants.

She pulled on the restraints, trying to call upon her inhumane strength but nothing happened. "Keep your strength, chere. You're gonna need it."

"Remy... Where are we?"

"New Orleans, mon coeur. In BellaDonna's private jail."

She shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. She had gone on a date with Warren. She had received a strange call from Remy. She had gone to sleep... She remembered the needle breaking her skin.

"They kidnapped me! Why did they do that?"

Remy's face twisted in a grimace. "It's Remy's fault, chere. I escaped and tried to call help... I tried to call you... They caught me. One of their Assassins was waiting near the Mansion to abduct the one I'd contact. Belle's gonna try and use you against Remy."

Rogue could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. She detailed his body. His clothes were in tatters. She could see blood and marks everywhere her eyes laid. Only his face was fairly undamaged.

She whispered, "Why does she hates you so much?"

Gambit shook his head. "You don't wanna know."

"I want to know why I'm here, Cajun."

"Fine! She's Remy's ex wife."

Rogue gasped. she hadn't expected this.

They started when the door of the cell opened. Here comes the bitter ex-wife, thought Rogue. Let the game begin.

_AN: Don't hate me please. More will come. Bear in mind that I love happy endings. You'll see more of BellaDonna during the next chapter. If you need help with the French, review so I can tell you... _

_Reviews are love... _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: This chapter deals with difficult topics such as torture, blood, psychological pain and physical injuries. If you have a faint heart, avoid this chapter altogether. BellaDonna is completely psycho, this is why the song to the chapter is "Everybody knows that you're insane" by the Queens of the Stone Age. She's not that psycho in the comics, I just made her so. When people trained you since your childhood to be a killer, it's not exactly the best path to sanity. _

_Check out my blog for visuals and teasers and all that jazz... hopeyslair(dot)blogspot(dot)com. You can also follow me on Facebook/Twitter... _

_All recognizable characters and plots belong to their rightful owner... I toy with them, who can blame me (wink)..._

Chapter 8

BellaDonna was a tall blonde. Rogue could say the lady was born to give orders. She had the spoiled-brat-vibes that Rogue always despised. She couldn't help but glare as the beautiful woman made her way toward Remy and laid a possessive, manicured hand on his shoulder. She leaned in and licked his cheek. He recoiled from her touch.

Her blue eyes stared at Rogue. "So, you're the minx who keeps my husband from me."

Rogue refused to talk to her captor. Remy's panicked eyes locked on hers as BellaDonna got closer. She crouched near Rogue and held her hand out. Rogue remained motionless. Her head snapped to the side when BellaDonna slapped her. She clenched her teeth and remained silent. She glared at the blonde. BellaDonna raised her hand again and Rogue braced herself for the impact.

She winced as the hand hit her cheek. BellaDonna grabbed Rogue's chin, her nails digging in her sensitive skin. Rogue was an X-Man. A few slaps and scratch couldn't move her.

BellaDonna's voice became low and lethal. "It'll be my pleasure to kill that fiery light in your eyes, indeed it'll be very pleasurable. For me."

Rogue heard Remy's breath catch in his throat. "No, Belle! No! Don't! Please!"

"Will you leave her to rule the guilds with me, as my very obedient, submissive husband?"

Rogue's eyes locked with Remy's. "Oui," he said, lowering his head, defeated.

Her smile became triumphant. "Then you won't mind if I have fun with her."

His head snapped up and he fought against the restraints. "Non! Belle, don't do that! Je t'en supplie! Let her go! Just let her go!"

"Let's say she's your reconciliation gift to me, Remy. Don't fight it, it's useless. You'll hurt your beautiful hands. I told you, the only way out is to comply... Or to break your hands."

She walked toward Gambit and laid a controlling hand on his shoulder again. He fought harder. His eyes found Rogue's. She was in shock, unable to react. Gambit's struggle shocked her. What could they do to her that is so horrible?

"Remy?" she muttered.

"And she talks!" exclaimed BellaDonna. She snapped her fingers. "Let's see how she sings for you, mon cher."

Two strong-built, wicked-looking men came into the cell. They bowed in front of their mistress. She pointed Rogue. "Take her. Painfully."

Rogue's eyes widened. BellaDonna didn't... A woman wouldn't... She felt tears start to flow on her cheeks. How she wanted her poisonous skin now... She couldn't summon it back, no matter how hard she tried. She felt a tingle on her wrist and finally saw the device locked on her skin. She had seen it on pictures at the Mansion. A power-negating bracelet. Her panicked eyes found Gambit. His sorry eyes never left hers. BellaDonna held her hands on both sides of his face and murmured in his ear, "Look at her. Never look away. And know this, whatever happens to her, it'll be your fault."

His scream was more animal than human when the first man reached Rogue. She was desperately hitting the bracelet against the wall to break it. If she could summon her strength, her skin... If...

Her train of thoughts stopped when they ripped her shirt open. She tried to cover herself but the chains didn't let her enough space. She trashed and screamed and shook her whole body. She couldn't let them. The first guy held her down as the second one took her pants off. She fought harder but they laughed at her failed attempts. Naked, humiliated she shot a glance at Gambit.

Her eyes were begging him for help. As she screamed louder, he pulled at his restraints harder. His first bone broke when the monster towering over Rogue freed his cock. She was trying to kick him off, shouting series of "No!", of "Remy!", of "Help me!".

He growled when the pain of his broken hand hit him. He didn't let that stop him and struggled harder. He didn't care that his hands broke, he needed to get to Rogue and to make sure she was fine. He had to fight for her.

"Rogue!" he called just before the first man entered her forcefully. Remy went mad. He screamed like a raging animal, pulling himself free. Slowly, too slow, he needed to get free and kill those men. Pieces of sentences were twirling in his mind, fueled by blind rage.

Rogue's teary eyes met his again and she snapped. "Don't look at meh," she sobbed. "Don't look at meh." She was silenced by the second man's cock shoving down her throat. She gagged and closed her eyes. Death. She wanted to die. Even his broken hands didn't allow Remy to free himself. BellaDonna had lied. He couldn't look at Rogue's limp body. He couldn't tear his eyes from her limp body. His voice had broken after screaming so much.

Both men, once their dirty job done, bowed to BellaDonna and left the cell. "I will break you, Remy. If I have to break her in the process, I will."

She got up and got out. Remy held his broken hands to his chest. He wanted to go over Rogue and check on her. He couldn't perceive her breathing and the two monsters had beaten her so hard her body was bloody and bruised. Her upper body turned sideways and she threw up, coughing badly. She lifted her eyelids and found Remy's gaze on her. She cried out. "Don't look at meh!" she moaned, pain in her voice.

Her body was hurting as it never did before. The physical pain was merely a reminder of the emotional, psychological pain. She wanted nothing but die. Tears had dried, she started to feel numb. Her mind closed completely and she lost herself in complete oblivion.

Remy felt the change in the atmosphere. Rogue's eyes changed, hardened. She slowly sat up and looked around her. "Rogue?" he asked, wondering if she felt better.

The lady in front of him shot him a glare. She wasn't Rogue. He could tell that much. She looked at her chains and grinned. "Nothing I can't take care of," she murmured. "I'm Carol, young man. I believe we never met before today."

Gambit was speechless. Carol... She was the woman Rogue had completely absorbed. They all believed Sage had caged her deep into Rogue's psyche. "Rogue..." he said again.

"She sleeps, young man. Her subconscious decided to awaken me. She's unable to be of any use. If we want to survive this... We can't count on her. And none of us wants to die, even if she does."

While she was speaking, she had picked the locks of her chains and started to work on her legs restraints. She pulled the pants on and made herself a covering tattered blouse with the remnants of the shirt. "I wonder if I should free you or not. She has such conflicted feelings about you..."

Knowing it was no use to sweet-talk the woman standing in front of his, he talked practical. "I can show you the safest way out."

She came closer and examined his chains. She distractedly removed her power-negating bracelet. She snapped open the metal box encasing his hands. They were severely broken and impossible to use. Her eyes softened a little. "You really tried to help her, didn't you," she whispered.

His legs gave out when he tried to stand up. BellaDonna had kept him in this jail for weeks. He was weakened. She shook her head and supported his weight. She snapped his power-negating bracelet. She carried him bride-like and followed his directions out. "How did you know how to pick the locks?"

"This, my dear, is something I learned when I was a spy. Before I gained my strength and the ability to fly."

"You really are Carol Danvers, aren't you?"

"I am... I'm the only personality she absorbed who is strong enough to take control." She studied his face. "You knew I wasn't her the moment I woke up."

They reached the roof of the Assassins Guild headquarters and Carol took off, flying in the night. He remained silent a while. "They'll come for us again," he said. "Now we've disappeared, they'll track us down."

"I'm aware of that. I don't have any better idea for now... I... I..."

Her eyes fluttered. He noticed her paleness under the moon's light. Her breathing labored, she landed and dropped Remy on the ground. As soon as he wasn't in her arms anymore, he noticed the source of the problem. Her pants were red, red with blood. She looked down at Rogue's body. "Bloody hell, I didn't feel the extend of the damage. Looks like they hurt her inside, breaking her skin..."

She dropped in a sitting position and laid down. "So cold... So tired..." her eyes closed and she was gone. Remy tried to find out the extend of the injuries. He lightly touched her with his few unbroken fingers, ignoring the pain in his palms and in the back of his hands. Rogue needed medical attention but they were in the bayou. Remy didn't know how far from a city they were. They had no phones, no means to contact anyone. He had no idea where Carol landed.

His fingers caressed her swollen face. If she could absorb his energy... If she could wake up...

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He sat next to her holding her hand, trying to think about a solution. His mind was foggy. He felt himself getting weaker. Her hand gripped his. She was draining him! He tried to loosen her grip and stand up before she took too much from him but he just fell over her. His body covered most of hers, their skins touching.

Carol opened her eyes. She felt an uncomfortable weight crushing her. She saw the Cajun passed out on top of her. She pushed him away and felt for a pulse. He still had one. Weak but steady. She sighed. When both dominant personalities had lost any kind of control, the draining field had come back into place. Carol didn't know how to push it back so she had to be careful now, handling the Cajun.

She felt his energy course through her body. The flow of blood had weakened and she felt steadier. If she didn't lose time, she could make it back to the Mansion. Probably. As it was their best shot, she picked Gambit up and took off.

She barely made it. At some point, she fancied the idea to abandon the Cajun and to fly off alone. He was nothing to her. If Rogue's body and psyche were damaged, it was his fault. She didn't leave him down because she knew a band of murderers were after him and it wasn't Miss Marvel's habit to abandon people in danger.

Carol wished that Rogue was too damaged to ever take back control. It felt so good to have a body again. She was selfish but she could learn what Rogue had learned, she could fit in with the X-Men. She looked down at the man in her arms. She could fall in love again... She shook her head. Rogue's feelings were mixing with her own.

She landed on the Mansion's porch. She let Gambit lay on the ground and tried to get the door opened. She passed out; she had used all the energy the Cajun had given her. Both laid unconscious until the blood scent led Wolverine to them. His first move was to Anna Marie. He laid a hand on her naked shoulder. He felt the drain and removed his hand when he felt light-headed. He saw the marks on her skin slowly fade and disappear. With a relieved sigh, he turned toward Gambit. His fists clenched. If he had anything to do with the state in which his daughter was... He didn't complete the thought as Rogue moaned and opened her eyes.

"John?" she whispered.

Wolverine froze when he recognize the voice. Only one person still called him John. Carol. Her eyes closed as she passed out again. He hoped it was a temporary confusion and that Carol's personality just shortly showed up due to Anna Marie's weakened state. He called Beast and together, they carried the two mutants in the medical ward. Wolverine stayed by Anna Marie's side as Beast checked on Gambit. Wearing latex gloves, he helped Rogue out of her bloody clothes and dressed her with a hospital gown. He laid her on a examination table and covered her with warming sheets. He had cursed when he saw all the bruises and the marks over her body. He feared for her. He wondered what had happened. He wanted to annihilate those who hurt his daughter. Gambit included, if he had any responsibility in this.

Beast was shaking his head when he got closer to Rogue and Wolverine. He examined Rogue's clothes for the blood patterns, as she was already mending thanks to Wolverine's healing power. Beast growled when he recognized the strains and the scents on her. Judging by the state of her clothes and her still obvious distress, he was almost positive that she had been... But he couldn't tell it to Wolverine, could he? He was her father, but this was something no father wanted to hear about. Especially not a father as lethal as Wolverine.

"What happened to them?" asked Wolverine. "They have unknown people's scents on them. Who could hurt two powerful X-Men so bad?"

"I have no idea, my friend. I believe we will have answer when they wake up."

Both attended the wounded mutants. Rogue was the first one to pull through. Wolverine leaned toward her. He had been sitting almost two hours next to her, holding her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at Wolverine. She slightly shook her head and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, John, I'm not the one you are waiting for..."

"You're Carol... Why did you take control?"

"Because your daughter couldn't bear living anymore. She wants to cease existing. We can't allow that."

"We? And why doesn't she want to live anymore?"

"I'm talking about all the personalities she absorbed, including yours. They all teamed up and helped me take control when Anna Marie decided to stop fighting and just wait for death."

"Again, why? Rogue wouldn't leave the fight. She always perseveres..."

"Not this time, John. I'm sorry but this was too traumatic for her, she may never come back. I can assure you she fought hard. Like a lioness. She is strong but some experiences can break the strongest person."

"You won't tell me, Beast won't give me his medical opinion. I hope Gambit will talk. I may have to force him to, though."

"John, don't be hard on the man. He broke his hands trying to protect her. His hands! His most powerful asset! He was willing to give up life for her."

"Carol, please, tell me what happened."

"No can do. Sorry."

On the next bed, Remy started to stir. Beast had put splints and bandages around his hands to keep them steady. The bones would need weeks to heal but hopefully without permanent damage. His eyes opened. When he remembered the events that led him to the medical bed, he sat up and tried to get on his feet.

"Wolverine! You need to increase security! You're not safe as long as I'm here. I need to leave! Rogue..." His voice broke when he mentioned her. He saw her on the next bed. Beast was trying to get him to lie down.

"Rogue?" he asked. She shook her head and his shoulders lowered with defeat. "Remy needs to leave. Let this Cajun leave the Mansion. This is a Guild matter, not a X-Men matter."

"Anna Marie was abducted and hurt because of you, Gambit. Since they laid a finger on my daughter, it became my problem too."

"They've done enough damage to the X-Men. You don't know what they're capable of. Let me go."

"How will you fight, with your hands broken?" asked Beast with concern. "Stay a while to rest."

"Who are they?" asked Wolverine.

"They're a guild of murderers. New Orleans is led by the two guilds, thieves and assassins. The assassins are trained since childhood to become merciless killers. It's suicidal to try and fight them. As we're talking, they probably are on their way to get me. No one could ever defeat them. Let Remy take the matter into his... hands..."

He looked down at his hands and grimaced. How would he throw charged things with accuracy now? And play cards? Or women? He hoped Rogue was going to feel better and come back soon. In the meantime he needed to leave. He needed to make sure she was safe with the X-Men.

BellaDonna. She was going to pay, one way or another.

_AN: Please don't hate me. And trust me. And believe that I like happy endings. And there will be 15 to 20 chapters to this fic so plenty of things will keep happening. _

_Reviews will help me write happy things? You don't believe it? I can't blame you. _

_But one needs some angst to fully appreciate happy endings, no? _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I hope you didn't hate me too much after the last chapter... The comics readers know Rogue was really abused in the comics storyline and that it's part of why she has so much trouble mastering her powers. Sage will have a big part to play in this chapter... I tried to be... hum... metaphorical... ethereal... whatever. It's dreamland or something close to it. Don't feel too disturbed by it. _

_FYI, Rogue is Anna Paquin (you can see her in True Blood), Sage is Eva Green (you can see her in Camelot) and Carol is Elisha Cuthbert (you'll see her soon in Happy Endings). Just so you know what they look like to me. I know Carol's physical features are Rogue's but you'll know soon enough why I'm giving you visual help..._

_This chick loves Marvel and Stan Lee. She enjoys to write about them X-Men. She doesn't earn anything. _

_Je vous aime tous... Let's read the chapter... The song to this chapter is Forgotten by The Gathering. Look it up on Youtube or check hopeyslair . blogspot . com (without spaces) as I posted a link to it._

Chapter 9

"Anna... Anna..."

She didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to forget... Forget what?

"Chere..."

She heard another voice, calling to her. This voice... She opened her eyes. She was in a bubble, like a cocoon, all white and soft, just wide enough to stretch. She looked at herself. She was wearing some kind of flowing white dress. She was feeling... Good. Safe.

"Chere..." said the voice again. She saw a face briefly appear on the bubble's soft surface and disappear right away.

"Anna... Anna Marie..." said the other voice as another face appeared and disappeared in the same fashion.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't face them as she was... Dirty? She looked down at herself again and saw blood and strains on her dress. She shut her eyes tightly. No, nothing happened. She willed the dirt to go away. She noticed that she had something in her hand. She looked at it and found the Queen of Hearts. The card's face was hers and she was smiling. The image on the card started to move. She/the Queen turned and opened her arms. A dark figure stepped within the frame and held her tight, kissing her.

She remembered this. Remy and her... They made love and then...

Nothing.

She felt something else in the other hand. A picture. There was a brunette and a man with dark hair. They were smiling at each other. The woman looked at her and reached out toward Rogue. She remembered, Kayla Silverfox and Wolverine were her parents. Both were now smiling at her...

Both images were important to her, if only she could remember why. The surface of her bubble was shifting from face to face. Some she recognized, some she didn't. With each, pieces of past events were coming back. The school, her job as Ororo's assistant, Sage, Bobby, Warren... And Remy.

For some reason she couldn't remember anything beyond her night with Remy. She felt good there, living again and again the happiest moments of her life. Sometimes, she frowned, feeling there was more and that someone needed her... But the feeling vanished and she was content again.

She was content again.

Wolverine was holding Remy's arm, stopping him from getting away.

"First you leave and she wanders like a lost soul in the school, then she disappears to come back badly hurt with you. I want to know what's going on, Gambit. And you won't fly away from her again. I warned both of you of the consequences if you kept on your romance. None of you listened. Now you take your responsibilities with my daughter. What happened to her and how can we help her?"

"It's all Remy's fault, Logan. This is why I've got to leave. She won't want me around anymore. Remy needs to avenge what they did to her... She needs time to heal. I hope she'll find someone good for her, Remy is obviously not that person."

Wolverine released the Cajun and Remy left, holding his hands to his chest. Still in his tattered clothes, he left the Mansion. He didn't look back.

Wolverine shook his head and sat next to... Carol. She shook her head. "He shouldn't go there. They'll break him... They already broke so much of him..."

"You heard the bub. He wanted to go. The Mansion isn't a prison, we can't keep people against their will."

Carol was about to argue when Sage and Leech arrived. Sage flew herself on the girl's bed and hugged her. Carol remained motionless, unable to break the news of Rogue's leave of absence. Sage cautiously eyed her.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am," answered Carol. "You tried to imprison me."

Sage opened wide eyes, faced with the woman's open distrust and hostility. It seemed that Carol resented her for what she had done.

"Who freed you? You couldn't do it on your own."

"The personalities she absorbed. They teamed up and freed me when... When it happened. When she lost the will to live."

"What happened? Rogue isn't one to give up. She's strong and already went through a lot."

"This time was too much for her. Don't think I'll tell you what happened. It's Rogue and Gambit's secret, not mine. Both were clear; they don't want it to be shared."

"You know I'll find out."

"I know you will, mind-reader, and I look forward to it. You had a role to play in this: you pushed her in Gambit's arms."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"I know who you are and what you did. You may tell whatever you want to these people, you can't fool me, Tessa."

Sage's eyes widened as Carol said her first name, which she hadn't told anyone at the Mansion. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You're like everyone else, Carol. You judge without knowing the facts. Rogue and..." she stopped before saying her mentor's name. "Only two people gave me a genuine chance at showing what I'm worth. Rogue is my best friend and the other one abandoned me. Give me a break, Carol."

Leech shook his head and followed Sage as she stormed out. By the time they reached the elevator, she was crying. He laid his hand on her arm, looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "The name she called me... It brought back unpleasant memories."

"You... You were always on our side, right? What she says, it's just because she doesn't know you, isn't it?"

"It is. But if I told the X-Men, none would believe me. This is why I keep silent about my past. The only person who can clear the truth is dead. I have to keep going without him and his support."

"You're a brave person, Sage."

"How I wish it was true, Leech. I'm afraid you think me better than I really am."

She turned on her heels and left him standing in the foyer. He shook his head and went to play video games.

He looked up questioningly when Storm actually stormed out of her office toward the front door. He sneaked behind her and saw a woman in the doorway helping a man in. Storm caught him and both women walked toward the headmistress's office.

Storm looked rather awestruck and speechless. "I'm sorry," said the man. "My body still fails me sometimes."

Storm murmured something back and they disappeared behind her office's closed door. Leech felt that something important just happened. He shrugged and went back to his game.

A car pulled at the front of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster. A woman known on the Muir Island as the doctor Moira McTaggert got out and helped a man out of the car.

He looked at the Mansion with emotion. He thought he would never come back there. His legs gave out. The last time he had been there, he couldn't use them. Moira held him up. He touched his forehead.

A few seconds later, Ororo appeared and helped them in. They went straight to the office and sat him down. "Thanks, Moira, Ororo."

"I told you it was too early to leave Muir. But you never listened to me."

"Dear Moira, I do listen to you."

She shrugged and took a seat. Ororo knelt near the man. "Is it you? It's you but... How?"

"This body had no brain function and, indeed, no mind of its own. It was a rather long process to make it mine. My control still slips from time to time, as you could see."

"I won't get into tedious scientific explanations," Moira went on. "Just know that this is him, and that he's really back."

"Professor... Charles..." she said, starting to cry. "We missed you, I missed you so much!"

Sage, in her bedroom, sensed him as he approached. She hid herself behind her psi-shields. Too much was happening. Now a mind-reader? Was she cursed? Was he going to send her away? She liked the Mansion and wanted to stay with her friend, even though Carol was controlling her. Was it too much to ask? But her friendship with Rogue was what mattered the most and help her was Sage's first priority.

Rogue was in her bubble of light. It had shifted into a wide room where things appeared when she summoned them. Sometimes faces and shapes showed up and disappeared. She was reveling in the highlights of her life. Her easy relationship with her father, her friendship with Sage, the moments she shared with Gambit, Ororo's kindness to her, her teens with Destiny and Mystique...

She started to hear a soft piano tune. She recognized it. It was a song by a alternative rock band from... Holland if she remembered well. Forgotten was the title. Sage's figure appeared in her white room. As the song was going forward, Rogue asked Sage, "Why are you here? I never absorbed you..."

"I came through our psi-link. I'm here to help you out."

Rogue showed her the pieces of happy memories around her. "I don't want to leave, I'm content here."

"You could be more than content outside. You could be happy. Are you going to let Carol live your life?"

"Carol?"

"She's using your body and she's happy about it."

Using. The word stirred an unhappy memory and Rogue pushed it away. She shook her head. "I'll come back... Later."

"The more you wait, the stronger her hold over your body will be. She's making herself home. You need to react now. We will put her in a stronger cage this time. She won't escape."

Rogue looked at the reminiscences around her. "What if I don't want to come back? What if something happened and I can't live on in the real world?"

Sage looked at her sadly. "What happened to you?"

Shadows appeared in the corner of the room and Rogue got away from them. "I don't... I don't want to know."

"But I will," declared Sage.

The shadows formed a door and Sage crossed the threshold. She stepped in BellaDonna's jail. Sage shivered. She took in the scene playing in front of her eyes. Gambit, chained to the wall, Struggling to break free, screaming like a scorched animal. And Rogue, pinned down... Raped by two men.

Sage hid her face in her hands. She had never imagined such a tragedy. She got back in Rogue's white room. No wonder the Cajun left the mansion again. She couldn't figure out a way for them to be together again. How do you cope with this kind of grief?

She went to Rogue and hugged tightly. Both girls held onto each other in earnest. "You'll live on, Rogue. I'm sure you can cope. It'll be hard, it'll be long but we'll make you get better. Please come with me. Come back to the world. Your father is waiting for you, your friends are too. I'm waiting for you. Please help me to push Carol away and live!"

"And Remy," added Rogue. "You forgot Remy."

"He's... temporarily gone to solve some issues. I'm sure he'll be happy to have you back too."

"There is something you don't tell me."

"I cant' unless you're willing to go and see what happened behind that door."

Rogue shot a glance at the door and turned her back to it. "No I'm not."

"Then it'll have to wait until we're back in the real world."

A third woman materialized in the room. She was a tall blonde with blue eyes. Carol. "Look who sneaked in! Sage!" she said.

Rogue put herself between the women. "I'm ready to come back, Carol. Step down."

"Oh but I like you life very much, Anna. Who knew my former lover was your father."

Rogue winced. "I like my life too. It's my body. Step down."

"Your life? You don't live it unless little mind-reader pushes you to."

"Carol, if I have to fight you I will. For the last time, please step down."

Carol shrugged. "Make me."

Rogue being Wolverine's daughter, she knew how to fight. Carol had been trained in many kinds of fighting and could hold her own, powers or not. Sage stayed out of the fight, ready to close the cage upon Carol, should the opportunity present itself.

Both women circled, looking for an opening. Rogue lunged forward and tried to punch Carol who avoided it. The fight was epic. Punches, slaps, kicks, both were trying to hurt the other. None had mutants abilities in there but both had control upon the white room. One could summon a chair that would trip the other, while other summoned a baseball bat to hit the first. Neither seemed to have the upper hand: Carol had spent a lot of time trapped down there but Rogue was 'home'.

"Step down, Carol."

"Why would I give you this body back if you don't even want to live? The other personalities freed me when you gave up. Everyone down here wants me to lead."

Faces and shapes started to appear again on the walls' surface. Whispers and murmurs echoed through the room. A voice spoke louder. "Persevere, chere. You can come back, mon amour. You're stronger."

Rogue turned toward the voice, stunned. "I never absorbed you..."

"I did," said Carol with glee. "When I escaped with him. He touched my skin and I drained him."

Rogue pounced on Carol. "This. Is. Mah. Skin." she shouted. She knocked Carol unconscious.

Sage cheered. "You did it! Now let me seal her away."

She focused her attention on the limp, graying form. As she lost consciousness, she lost solidity and shape. Soon Carol was trapped again within a box the size of a small bedroom. Sage then opened the ground and buried her deep, deeper into the 'basement'. Carol was now further down than before, in a stronger prison. Sage held her hand out for Rogue.

"Ready to come back?"

"It's now or never, isn't it?"

Sage nodded, grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her out.

_AN: I know, I know... nothing is solved... And Remy is gone... _

_And Charles Xavier is back in a brand new body... I used the scene after the "X-Men 3: The Last Stand" credits. During the movie, the Professor gives that big lecture about ethics and how ethical it would be to plant the mind of someone in a body born without any brain function. After the credit you can see the room that was in the movie he showed his students. Moira approaches the bed and a voice says her name. She looks stunned then the movie ends. I used it. Moira helped Xavier to fit in the body and now they're back at the Mansion. You can see those scenes here: __http:/ www . Youtube . com / watch ? V = 1aHB-gPpyA0 (remove spaces as always)_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: a brand new chapter today... I won't say much this time... _

_I hope you'll like this... _

_Check out my blog for visuals and songs: hopeyslair . blogspot . com. You can also connect with me on Facebook/Twitter. Links on my profile. _

_Any recognizable character/plot belong to their rightful owner. I just have fun with them, trying to unify Earth 616 (Comics-verse) with the movie-verse. You can check on Wikipedia for "Multiverse (Marvel comics)" for more info. I also use uncannyxmen . net and use its character database from time to time (so I can check some facts in my comics issues ). _

Chapter 10

Wolverine was looking at Anna expectantly. A few minutes ago, Carol had fell silent and closed her eyes. He hoped the one to show up was his daughter. What had happened to Carol was unfortunate and she was a dear friend of his but he wanted to see his daughter again and tell her she was safe, tell her that whatever happened they could live through it.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes. During the few seconds between her victory upon Carol and her awakening, she had remembered everything. She knew what had happened behind that closed door. She felt tears stream on her face. She took in the face of the man leaning toward her. She recoiled and gasped before she realized who he was. "Dad," she said with a croaked voice as her throat tightened with emotion.

"Anna..." he answered with relief.

"Oh, Dad," she sobbed.

He hugged the girl when she opened her arms. She cuddled against him. She was home, she was safe. Logan cradled her, rocking them back and forth in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry... I'm a trained X-Man, I should have prevented it... I should have been able to defend myself... I was powerless... Some device locked on my wrist... Those people..."

She broke their embrace and looked at Wolverine with angst and horror. "Do you know what happened?"

He shook his head. "No one told me. They all said it was up to you to share or not. I'm worried about you, honey... I want to know but I imagine you don't want me to. Whatever you choose will be..." he hesitated. "Fine with me. I won't pry."

She let him cradle her again. "Thanks. I really don't want anyone to know. I need to forget it."

"It's okay."

They remained a few moments quiet. Rogue broke the silence. "You cured my body... I'd like to leave the medical ward and go back to my room... You know, shower and change from this hospital gown... By the way, who changed me? Sage?"

Logan looked embarrassed. "You arrived in the dead of the night. Only Hank and I were available. As I'm your father... You know... You were healing and Hank was helping Gambit... He was in a rather bad shape. Broken hands, bruises and cuts..."

"Where is Remy?"

"He's gone. He wants to avenge you."

Rogue's skin touched Wolverine's and she felt the pull of the draining. She frowned, tightly closed her eyes and focused to remove the shield. A crease formed between her eyebrows when she couldn't. She had to rest. Then she would try and lower the shield. Some people had lived much worse experiences. She could cope and have control again. She looked at Wolverine, shrugged and walked by his side toward her room. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she felt good, shielded. He only let go of her once she was in her bedroom.

Alone, she glared at her untidy bed, showing traces of her abduction. In a fit, she threw all the bedsheets in the garbage. An assassin had touched those. She went to the bathroom and undressed quickly. She never looked at herself or at the mirror. She would deal with it once she felt cleaner. She remembered her dirty dress and how she had willed the dirt to go away.

She turned the water to scorching hot and stepped in the shower. Under the steamy water, she rubbed and scrubbed herself endlessly. It didn't matter how much soap she used or how hard she rubbed because she still felt dirty.

Her facade collapsed. The brave front she had shown her father, the mask she was going to wear the rest of her life, she dropped them and curled into a ball at the bottom of the shower. The water was running on her skin, on her hair. Even though the room was hot Rogue was shivering. The closest she had ever been in her whole life to give a blowjob was when she licked Remy's manhood. That monster... He shoved his cock down her throat. She remembered the hurt and the need to throw up when she gagged.

Rogue shook her head. Going through the memories wouldn't help. She needed to see Remy. She needed to see in his eyes that he still loved her even if she was now dirty and used. She needed to see in his eyes that she was a woman and not a broken doll.

She eventually gathered the strength to stand up, turn off the water and wrap herself in a towel. She looked at the foggy mirror and couldn't make out more than the ghost of her shape. It was fine with her. She pressed the tips of her fingers against the cold glass and pushed downward. Her fingers left marks on her foggy reflection.

She turned her back to the mirror and dried herself, rubbing harder than usual. She put on plain black cotton underwear and one of her old concealing outfit. A black turtleneck with long sleeves, gloves and plain jeans. She sighed as her stomach growled. She had been out... How much? Twenty-four hours? Her last meal was the restaurant she had had with Warren. It didn't feel like Carol thought about feeding her body.

She looked at the clock. 10am. Too late for breakfast, too early for lunch. She went downstairs and in the kitchen. She almost expected to find the Cajun on her way but he was nowhere to be seen. She stopped in the kitchen's doorway when she saw Sage preparing pancakes.

"I felt your hunger," said the young woman, her back still turned to Rogue.

"You maintained the psi-link after the night out."

Sage turned to face Rogue. "This is not something that easy to break. What I can do is to stop listening and temporarily shut down the connection. You lived with mind-readers, I assumed you knew the consequences. Now our minds are linked probably until our deaths."

"Does that mean I can read in your mind?"

"With training and focus, yes, you can. We also need to be in the same whereabouts..."

Sage put the pancake plate down on the kitchen table. "You should eat this while it's still warm."

Rogue nodded and thanked her friend. She started to eat and felt slightly better.

"Anna..." Rogue looked up questioningly when Sage called her by her first name. "My name is Tessa. Whatever happens, whatever people say, remember I'm your friend."

Rogue swallowed her mouthful. "Of course. Why are you telling this now?"

"Something happened. Someone is back. My mentor. I don't want him to send me away again."

"I need you Sage. I'm sure no one would separate us."

"I dearly hope you're right."

Rogue finished breakfast and both went to the foyer, where Leech was playing his video game. Rogue couldn't help it but feel uncomfortable close to him. She didn't like to feel powerless anymore. It was no longer the sign of possible happiness, but the sign of possible disaster. Moments later, she excused herself and went to her bedroom. Cuddling in her bed sounded like a great idea. She pulled the comforter over herself and abandoned herself to oblivion.

She woke up in the dark. She had slept through lunch, the afternoon and probably dinner. She got out of bed and wandered in the silent manor. She walked toward Ororo's office, her feet carrying her. She found a man facing one of the paintings hung on the hallway's wall. She didn't know the man standing there but she knew the one on the painting.

"The professor was a great man..." she softly said. "He gave me a chance when no one else had."

The man sighed and turned toward her. "How are you doing, Rogue?"

"I've had better days... But how do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me? You among everyone know how appearances can be deceiving."

She looked at the man intently, then at the portrait. The body was different but the soul... "Professor Xavier," she squealed.

He nodded, smiling with warmth."I talked with T... Sage already."

"You can call her Tessa, she told me her real name."

Charles nodded. "I was told the truth about you and the events that took place the last year. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through the ordeals."

"Don't worry, professor. I had Tessa... And Logan." She didn't add Remy but she thought it.

"Ororo remains the person in charge, my comeback doesn't change that. Moira will soon go back to Muir."

"Moira?"

"My apologies, I forgot you didn't meet her. She's the one who helped me through the whole process. She's not a mutant but she did a lot to help us."

"Professor... Can you still read minds?"

"It took time and genetic science but yes, this body now has the same mutant powers than my old one."

"It must be nice to walk again."

Charles thoughtfully nodded. "As nice as it was for you to touch again."

"Do you think I'll master my shield again?"

"It's up to you, Rogue. I'm sure you can."

Charles waved her goodbye and walked toward his room. Rogue sighed and found herself in the kitchen again. She had absentmindedly walked. She made herself a sandwich.

Sage and the Professor. There was something that she needed to investigate. It could distract her from... Remy's absence if she wanted.

She felt tempted to follow Remy's trace in New Orleans and make BellaDonna pay. the location of her headquarters was in Carol's memory and she didn't have access to it. If she went to New Orleans with no idea of that location, it was likely that she would end up in their jail again. The thought made her shudder.

If she could convince Sage and Logan... With a mind-reader and a tracker it should be easy to find them.

She spent most of the night preparing herself. In the early morning, wolverine found her in the danger room. She was drenched in sweat as she was testing the limits of her strength and endurance. He watched from the control room as she was fighting against the robots and the holograms. She was gone berserk. Nothing could stop her. Her rage and anger made him shiver. He could tell it would be useless to reason with her. She was beyond that. It was the mindless rage that he experienced during the worst battles, those you know you'll lose.

Once the last of the electronic foe down, Rogue looked around her. She fell on her knees and, with a scream, punched the ground repeatedly. Her scream became sobs and she stopped hitting. Wolverine stealthily made his way toward her after disengaging the room.

"I can smell you," she said as he approached. She had tears in her voice and on her face.

"I know. You're starting to control the abilities you absorbed. Sage warned me."

"They didn't make your claws, you already had them."

Alarmed, he knelt next to her and saw her bloody hands. "You remember when I asked you if it hurts? Now I know."

"But you didn't show any signs of it the last time..."

"Two years ago... My draining shield was weaker than it is now. When Sage jump-started me, she made me more powerful. This is how I was able to master it. This is how I will master all those abilities I copied."

Wolverine helped Rogue to stand up. "You'll become a one army girl."

"I already am. Do not touch my skin. I still can't control it. What was easy a few days ago isn't so easy anymore."

"I'm sure you'll do it again." Wolverine pulled her in his embrace. "You should let yourself the time to rest and heal."

"I want to go and free Remy. With you and Sage I know I can do it."

"I don't think that's reasonable, Anna. He was pretty much clear about not implying the X-Men in this."

"I'm not talking about the X-Men. I'm asking my dad and my best friend to help me. To help the man I... The man I love."

"What good did it do to you, to love him? He has dangerous enemies. We have dangerous enemies too. You need to take care of yourself and take things slowly."

"I can take care of myself, dad. My body healed."

"Right, your body. I'm more concerned about that pretty head of yours. You didn't give me specifics but I know you were rather shaken. Carol made no secret for the reason why she stepped in. She told me you wanted to die. I have to say I still believe you might be too reckless to be allowed on such a mission. Gambit was asked to stay. He refused. That's his business. Your safety is my business. As your father I recommend you to take some time off, to rest and to seek help when needed."

"You can't understand..."

"Of course I can't! You didn't tell me anything but that you could handle it yourself. I watched you during your danger room session. You don't handle anything. You need to rely on me. I'm there for you, Anna."

"I... I can't..."

"Why?"

"You're a man, you can't understand..."

She escaped her father's presence and ran toward her room. Wolverine wouldn't join her but she had his powers. Would Sage help her? She wasn't sure but it was worth the try.

And if Sage refused... she could steal her powers anyway.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Wolverine was right. She was reckless and remorseless. She couldn't care less.

_AN: __Tell me if you want a Logan/Ororo chapter. I could make one. You can vote on the poll (my FFn profile) or review to let me know._

_Next chapter will be about Sage and Charles Xavier. Stay tuned if you want to know more about Sage's ordeals and struggles!_

_Reviews are love. I love reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter is focusing on Sage/Tessa. It's close to the comics' story but not identical. I hope you'll like it :)

Check my blog for visuals, teasers and songs! Hopeyslair(dot)blogspot(dot)com. You can also find me on Facebook and Twitter.

Chapter 11

Sage was looking at the man standing in her doorway. Her eyes were cautious and her psi-shields up. She could feel him reaching out with his mind, prodding at hers. He smiled.

"I see that you still know how to keep your shields up. If I didn't know you, Tessa, I wouldn't find out in your mind."

"Professor," she said. "You taught me well. I thought you were... dead."

"So did I. Here I am though. Now the question is why are you here?"

Sage turned her gaze toward the window and the bright January day outside.

"They found out who I was and why. They put me in jail for months before Mystique and her brotherhood freed me. They all forced me to use my power over mutations. Blackmail, torture, threats... You can't imagine what last year was like. Rogue was my solace. She accepted me without any question or doubt."

"Rogue... She's more than she can guess in the middle of all this. Who found you out?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You sent me there. You abandoned me. I was merely sixteen, Charles. Four years of promises and vain words. I'm not your puppet anymore. Rogue needs my help and I'll give it to her. She's my priority now. I don't give a damn about your mind games."

"I'm sorry that you feel this way. I hope... I hope that you'll forgive me some day. I didn't foresee the trouble you found on the road."

"Get out please."

He complied. Charles remembered the day he met the girl. Cerebro had located her.

She was in trouble. It was during the summer break and all the X-Men were gone on a well-deserved vacation.

Charles alone had gone to her rescue. When he found her it was too late... She had killed. She had grown up in a country torn by wars. She was orphan and had learned to survive on her own. She had learned to use the weapons she took on the lifeless bodies of the men who tried to hurt her. Charles found her remorseless and shameless for what she had done. Covered in blood she faced him. No word was exchanged as they used telepathy to talk. He found in her a power that was raw but greater than his own. While he could reach minds in a rather wide range, her range was shorter but coupled with two other powers.

Her mind was a living computer with infinite storage and data treatment. She could reason as fast and as logically as a computer. She could also communicate with machines. She had named that power cyberpathy.

The third power was more subtle. She could sense mutations in any living being and make them 'jump-start'. If the mutation was already active, it was pushed to the next level. If the mutation was dormant, it started to manifest itself. She was only starting to acquire that power, her telepathy and cyberpathy were her main powers.

He trained her during the whole Summer break. Her computer-like logic frightened him. She didn't feel remorse or regret for what was an appropriate response to a death threat.

In the end of August he had summoned her to his office. He couldn't allow her to taint his innocent students but he had another use for her.

"Tessa," he slowly started. "I have a mission for you. I was waiting for the right person to show up and I believe you are that person."

"What mission?" she eagerly asked.

"You will enroll in the Massachusetts Institute. One of my previous students is the headmistress of that school and I believe she's gathering mutants for wrong reasons."

"Then I am an X-Men!" She said excitedly.

"No, you aren't. You'll be my spy, Tessa. You'll be my eyes where I can't go. You won't have any contact with the X-Men. If the X-Men were to fight against the Hellfire Club who controls the MI, they wouldn't know who you are and would treat you like a threat. It's a difficult but necessary mission."

They had argued but she eventually gave in. She had gone where he wanted and risked her life to be his spy. Now she was back she resented him and he understood. He wasn't any better than the people he had tried to monitor through Tessa. Emma Frost and the Hellfire Club. A part of his mind wondered what Rogue would think about her aunt being a member of a highly questionable organization with a hidden agenda.

Sage hid her face in her hands, sobs shaking her. Seeing her mentor arose many memories. When she met him she felt instantly linked to that man. Their abilities, so much alike, made her see him as the father she had never had. It made his betrayal so much harder on her. He prized his X-Men more than anything and she was denied the right to become one. She worked hard to be his spy. She had even become one of the most trusted members of the Hellfire Club. Until Emma Frost broke through her psi-shields and discovered who Tessa was.

They had locked her up, using her from time to time. Tessa had always wondered how a powerless Mystique had broken her out of the facility she was kept in. Destiny has been the main planner behind her prison break. A few days later, Rogue had arrived... And Sage had found a friend, hope and a new way to become an X-Man. Along with Rogue.

She was on the mending. She finally was able to trust someone, she found out she loved to help her friend and felt worthy to be a part of the team. If Charles denied her the right to stay again...

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by soft knocks on the door. She opened it and found Rogue.

"Sage, will you help me find Remy and the scums who hurt me?" she said without any kind of preamble. The girl seemed frantic and agitated. Sage's psi-shields being up, she couldn't tap into their link to read her mind.

"Come in and tell me more. What's your plan?"

"Vengeance, that's my plan. Will you help me? You're my best friend."

Something felt wrong with Rogue. Sage lowered her shields and read Rogue's mind. She stepped back. "You're ready to steal my powers against my will," she squeaked. "You need to calm down, Anna. I'm going to help you but we need to think things through."

Rogue sat on the bed. She started to bite at her nails and to tap her foot on the ground. She was the living image of impatience. Sage made her do some breathing exercises and relaxing before they could talk.

Sage's analytic skills allowed her to remain calm even though Rogue's thoughts were quite threatening. She knew the girl would feel remorse if she stole her powers and memories.

"Now tell me... How would temporarily steal my powers help you get revenge?"

Rogue fisted her hand and willed the bone claws to show up. "Now I have access to most of the powers I absorbed in the past." She said as she willed the claws to retract and summoned ice, then fire, showing off the most visible powers she had mastered through the night in the Danger Room.

"LeBeau left alone, Rogue. Why do you want to go after him?"

"Beast told me that he was in a bad shape and unable to efficiently fight. If I want those scums to pay for what they've done to me, I need to find him and help him. I... I won't get better if I don't confront them myself. I hear the whispers of all the psyches I have in me. Most of them agree on this."

Sage had remained rather silent during Rogue's speech. "Are you sure that you are ready for this fight? It won't be pretty and neat. It'll be dirty and you might feel remorse and regrets afterward."

"I won't. They hurt me, they'll pay."

Sage nodded. "I'll come with you. It takes too long to master telepathy and we can't risk you to jump-start any mutant you meet. You're my friend and this is really important to me."

Both girls packed and got a car from the garage. No one stopped them.

Someone really angry followed them. Really really angry.

AN: The comics readers know it didn't happen exactly this way (Sage and Xavier meeting) as they met the day Charles lost the use of his legs. But he did send her in the Hellfire club to spy on Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost. She eventually joined the X-Men in the Xtreme Xmen series.

Chapter 12 is almost ready :)

Thanks for reading... Reviews are love...


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Hello... It's been almost a week (unless you follow me on Facebook, Twitter or my blog). I don't have much to say but that I've been working on the chapter 13. It'll be centered on Ororo/Logan. _

Chapter 12

Rogue and Sage assumed that Gambit had already arrived in New Orleans. They left the cars near the city center and kept looking by feet. They were silently communicating through their mind-link as they looked for BellaDonna's headquarters. Rogue used her enhanced senses and Sage used telepathy to find their enemies. As Sage already knew Remy's mind signature she looked intensely for him. Rogue knew his scent and she tried to catch it.

Rogue and Sage stopped in a bar almost as clueless as they were when they got in New Orleans. Both ordered sodas - no need to get intoxicated while on a mission - and sat at a table, thinking about their next step.

Rogue stiffened and hid herself when she recognize the man who just arrived in the bar. It was one of the two monsters. Only Sage analytical and calming mind stopped Rogue from taking him down here and now. She reasoned with Rogue and agreed with her that they would follow him. Sage held Rogue's gloved hand under the table, rubbing it in a comforting way. Sage felt sorry for Rogue. Even if she had mastered her ability to use previously absorbed powers she was still unable to lower her shields and let someone have a skin on skin contact with her. They were almost back to the beginning.

How cruel fate was! When Rogue was starting to enjoy her control on her powers, something happened that killed her control. When Sage felt at ease and accepted within the X-Men, her mentor was back and probably ready to send her away.

Sage was in the middle of her meditation when the scum left the bar. Rogue and her followed him unnoticed. Sage could pick at his thoughts now that they were away from the crowd. Once they got the location of the headquarters and they were in a deserted area, Rogue pounced on the guy. With her strength she tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

His eyes widened with recognition. "You are LeBeau's whore!"

She slapped him hard. His eyes focused on her again. "You should be dead! I cut you..."

Rogue snarled and let her right hand claws out. She pressed those to his throat. Sage stepped forward. "Apologize, scumbag, or she'll cut you. My friend is no one's whore. You should have known it's hard to kill us mutants."

His crazy eyes traveled between Rogue and Sage. "I just followed orders..."

Rogue's claws left his throat and they plunged in his groin. She showed her teeth in a feral smile when he screamed. She showed him her bloody claws. "I'll finish him," she said to Sage.

Sage shook her head. "If you do, you'll feel remorse. Murder isn't an option for you. You took him his ability to do what he did to you to anyone else. That's more than enough."

"Blood... More blood..." said Rogue as she prepared her bone claws to deliver the final blow. Sage's hand caught Rogue's wrist. She wasn't strong enough to stop her is she decided to go on but the sensation stopped Rogue. Her unfocused eyes found Sage. She reached out through their mind-link and tried to share with her friend some of her analytical logic. She urged her friend to stop.

"He'll lose all his blood anyway, Rogue. You touched the artery in his thigh. Let him die slowly. If he survives, it'll be painful. He'll never be a man again."

Rogue stood up and followed her friend. They left the man on the pavement in that deserted area. They didn't look back at him. The young women soon arrived at the headquarters. Rogue convinced Sage to hide in the neighborhood. She could monitor Rogue through the mind-link and Rogue wouldn't have to worry for her friend's safety. Rogue was wearing all-black clothes that were designed for fight. She walked toward the building's main entrance confidently. She had permanently damaged one of her rapists. She would do it to the second one and then get BellaDonna. No one would stop her.

She opened the door... Well, she did not open it, she kicked it and it flew across the hall. She stepped into the Assassins' headquarters and all hell broke loose.

She didn't kill anyone, barely knocking off every assassin who tried to get in her way. She kept her claws sheathed as to not kill. Sage kept telling her that she shouldn't kill, that she should keep her hands clean of any of those scums' blood. Sage was mentally guiding her thanks to all the images she gathered in the people's minds. Only three people mattered to Rogue. BellaDonna, the monster who had helped rape her and Remy.

Every single person under BellaDonna's orders was a trained killer. they soon enough discovered that no skill was of any use when your opponent has unbreakable skin and superhuman strength. Rogue was slowly slipping into her berserk persona and only Sage held her back and offered her some sanity. Rogue was ruled by her emotions when Sage was ruled by logic. They balanced well each other.

Rogue reached Remy's jail, where so much had happened to her a couple of days ago. He was there; he was Bella's prisoner again and very lucky to be alive. Rogue didn't see him. All she could see in her mind's eye was the spot where the men, the monsters had violated her body and soul. She screamed and punched the bloody ground again and again until she destroyed any evidence of the events.

She remained motionless a while, breathless. She smelled the second rapist as he entered the room. He froze when he recognized her; then a cocky grin stretched his lips. She slowly stood up and faced him. "You didn't have enough?" he asked with a lustful grin. "You want more?"

"If the simple idea of having you in my mind didn't disgust me so much, I would dare you to touch my skin." she unsheathed her claws. "Instead I'll just cut your guts out. Just like I did to your little colleague."

She pounced on him. The fight wasn't fair. With her strength and her enhanced abilities she had him down in no time. She abandoned him in the hole she had dug in the ground, screaming, losing blood by his groin and some other places. She slowly turned toward the Cajun. She wiped the blood off her face with her gloved hand, claws sheathed. Remy was speechless. Covered with blood and her face cold as ice she was frightening. She came closer to him and knelt to be on the same eye-level.

Her mask cracked a little and he glanced at her frightened, vulnerable self. His body shook as he wanted nothing more but embrace her and tell her that he loved her again and again. He pulled on the chains. "Remy needs a little help, chere."

She broke him free. She was starting to get down from her adrenaline high. Once out of the restraints he pulled her stiff body in his embrace. "Rogue... I see it's you... Remy thought he would never see you again... We'll be okay... Nous sommes ensemble maintenant... We're together now... T'aime."

Her eyes full of unshed tears she looked at him. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"T'aime? It means love you," he answered.

He leaned in to kiss her and she shook her head. "Don't. I can't lower my shield anymore."

He nodded in acknowledgment. "let's go," he said.

"I need to find BellaDonna."

"Remy could try to talk you out of that but he can see in your eyes it's useless."

With his gloved fingers he brushed from her face the white lock of hair, now red with blood.

"How cute!" interrupted the voice both despised. They turned toward BellaDonna. She was smirking. Rogue silently asked for Sage's help. She could feel her friend's brain working fast and hard. Rogue wanted to make sure Bella would leave them alone without killing the Assassins' leader. Sage agreed with that plan but they needed to find which buttons to press and which strings to pull to succeed.

Remy tried to put himself between BellaDonna and Rogue but as she was the one with inhumane strength and invulnerable skin, she didn't let him. She was facing the woman she wanted to see dead. She wouldn't kill her if she could do otherwise - that was the X-Men spirit. She had been taught the X-Men ways for so long that she wouldn't disappoint her father, Ororo and the Professor. Sage informed her that she had found the breach they could use against BellaDonna.

Let's face the moment de vérité, as Remy would have said.

_AN: Don't hate me... That's a cliffie, I know... And it won't be solved in the next chapter as it is centered around Ororo and Logan (Storm and Wolverine). I promise it'll be good... _

_For heads-up, teasers, visuals... You can always check my facebook, my twitter and/or my blog. Links on my profile as usual. _


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: As requested, the next chapter focuses on Ororo/Storm and Logan/Wolverine. I know it leaves you all hanging one more chapter with an unresolved cliffhanger but it felt right to do it. Ororo's couch can be found on my blog hopeyslair(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Along with teasers, visuals and songs. As usual I'm not Stan Lee or Marvel so those characters don't belong to me... Too bad... I do toy with them though, for my enjoyment and yours. _

_Agua de Annique, Take Care Of Me_

_Hush in my hands_

_There´s not a thing_

_So precious than you in my hands_

_You can never let me leave you_

_So please, take care of me_

_Hail in my hands_

_The euphoric feel will never part with me_

_I spend my time_

_In your hands_

_I'm as in love as I am tired_

_So please, take care of me_

Chapter 13

Ororo's knuckles were whitening as she was holding onto the arms of her chair. She was in her office and she could feel emotions taking her over. She couldn't let her control over the weather slip. She couldn't feel too intensely.

Her fingers clenched harder. It was easier when she was a Goddess. She didn't have deep feeling for anyone. She remotely cared for her people. She felt benevolent and lured herself into thinking she didn't need more but her people's worship. That was before Charles tore her from her beloved Africa to join the X-Men. She had accepted. By the goddess, she felt that meeting the Professor was destiny. She had followed him gladly.

She befriended Jean and had discovered the endless capacity for love that was deeply hidden underneath the wind-goddess cloak. Ororo sighed as tears started to fill her eyes. She had felt attraction to the savage Wolverine since the very day he showed up with Rogue. She had willingly hidden it deeper as Jean started to show signs of duality. She had sensed the change in her friend but hadn't done anything to prevent the Phoenix events to happen.

Now her friend was gone forever and Wolverine had healed from her death. Ororo waited two years before the man started to show interest in her. The lonely wolf had grown attached to the school and to the people inside.

He remained oblivious to her until the previous summer. As most of the students were back in their families she did was she used to do while alone in the school: she had started to wear fewer and fewer clothes. She chuckled when she reminded her very first weeks in the Mansion. She was going around almost naked. When Jean saw her she covered Ororo with her knee-long cardigan. Ororo, puzzled, asked her new friend why. Jean had then told her about dressing code and modesty in USA.

Alone in the Mansion - or so she thought - she had returned to her olden ways. She remembered the look on Logan's face when he came back from some errand. That had been their first night. It wasn't the last. Being in love took a serious toll on her self-control.

She started to relax. Rogue's unclear situation, the return of the professor, Gambit and Sage's hazardous pasts... Those were stressful events. She looked at the clock. 6PM. It was time to close the headmistress's office for the day. She walked toward the door massaging her neck. She hadn't expected the professor to show up on the doorway. She had barely had time for Logan and Anna. Logan had told her Anna was out of the infirmary but she hadn't come to see the girl. Was she neglecting her lover's daughter?

Ororo took the stairs up. She had made the attic hers and changed it into a garden. It was the place she could be herself. She stripped off her clothes and walked between her plants. She focused and created a small rain to water them. The floor of the attic had been modify so she wouldn't flood the rest of the Mansion. It was like a giant shower-floor. She let the rain shower over her and relieve her from the day's worries. She stopped the rain and went in her bedroom to get a towel. She swiftly dried herself and lounged on her couch. She stiffened when she heard footsteps. She looked at the trespasser.

Logan.

"You know, 'Ro, I hate to get my boots wet."

She stood up and showed her nakedness to her lover. "You can do like I do. No boot would get wet then."

His growl made her smile. If she was the weather, he was nature itself. Raw, strong, fearless and unyielding. He dropped his clothes next to Ororo's and strode toward her. His mouth found hers and he ravished her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. She answered it needfully. Her hand found his dick and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't do that," he groaned against her lips. She gave it another squeeze. He loved it when she was taking the lead. She had such an effect on him when she took him in her hand that he feared to last a lot less longer than he wished. His extraordinary stamina allowed him performances few could accomplish but as most men he feared to be less than satisfactory.

She pushed him on her couch so he was lying down flat on his back. He grinned at her. "You wanna ride me, wind-rider?"

Her fingers trailed on his chest down to his groin. Her index traveled on his penis from the base to the top and Logan shivered at the sensation. He could feel her nail grazing on his sensitive skin so lightly that she didn't scratch him or cause him pain. "Shit, 'Ro! You want me to come right now?"

She was yet to say anything. She knew he was distraught and in need of distraction. She was willing to distract him.

She leaned forward and licked the precum already collecting. To see him so aroused made her insides tingle in anticipation. He was too big to take him in her mouth and feel comfortable with it. She could still give him pleasure without taking him fully in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the top and his hips rocked hard. She withdrew slightly and smiled to him. He motioned her to come closer. Her mouth reached his and their lips fought in a passionate kiss.

His hands found her hips and he pulled her so she was straddling his face. Her legs were on each side of his face. He reached up and licked her core. She held onto the couch when the sensation hit her. She started to grind her hips against his skilled mouth and tongue. His hands tightened their grip on her hips to keep her where he wanted her. He licked, nipped, sucked to no end. His reward was Ororo's frantic groans. His eyes were gazing up at her perfect, toned body as she was towering over him. He drank her juices when she came in his mouth. She laid her shivering body upon his. His manhood was pressed against their bodies as Ororo was catching her breath. He kissed her silken hair. "I love you," he whispered.

She kissed his lips, tasting herself. "As I love you."

She started to rock her hips against him. He was rock-hard and her teasing was doing nothing to relieve him. He squeezed her ass cheeks and guided her. He entered her slowly and both relished in the sensation. They were moving slowly, loving every moment of it. If nature could be rough and wild, it could also be quiet and caring. Their hips rolled together as a dance. Their body glistened with sweat as the pace steadily increased toward their release.

Logan was holding her close when her body started to tighten around him. He nipped at her earlobe and groaned her name when she came. He followed her within seconds. Still inside her, he felt his cum mix with her juices. She collapsed on top of him, breathless and sweaty. He wrapped his arms around her and both drifted in a state of semi-conscience, basking in the afterglow.

"How is Anna Marie doing," murmured Ororo. Now she knew her young friend was her lover's daughter, she felt even closer and more protective to her. Ororo knew she wasn't the girl's mother but she wanted her to feel loved and cared for.

"Good I guess," answered Logan in the same fashion. "She left the infirmary. My healing factor helped her."

"Did she say anything about what happened to her?"

Logan shook his head. "She said she doesn't want me to know. She said she wants to forget."

"She's a trained X-Man. I wonder who could abduct her and beat her up like that. The people who did it didn't trigger the school's defenses. I fear that it might happen again if Gambit doesn't neutralize the threat by himself. If they could enter once, they can do it twice."

"I know," he replied, anguish visible on his face. "and it kills me not to know. It kills me that I can't avenge my daughter, whatever happened to her."

"If you knew, I bet you'd go all Charles Bronson against those people."

"Did Charles Bronson have claws and killing training?"

Ororo chuckled at the joke. "And he wasn't as handsome as you are. I believe that Anna needs to talk. It's not good that she doesn't open up."

"I guess Sage knows. Both girls share a link, a bond of some sort."

"You think they mind-linked?"

"Well, Sage comes to visit Anna who was controlled by Carol, then Carol passes out and when she opens her eyes again Anna is back. I believe Sage helped to bring Anna back at the surface. I don't know how or why but she did."

"The professor knows Sage," dropped Ororo unexpectedly.

Wolverine raised his eyebrows. "How so, 'Ro?"

"He found her five years ago and trained her so she would spy on some people for him. She's a remorseless killer, Logan. He didn't want her to taint the rest of the young students. She has a peculiar mind. She doesn't have the same notions of good and evil, nor the same respect for human life that us X-Men have."

"This is what Sage has been talking about in the medical wing. People judging her without listening to her side of the story. Don't blame her too quickly nor think she's remorseless. I've been around her a lot lately. She's a sensible, sensitive young woman. She's not the kind to kill without a reason. I don't believe she's remorseless either. Look how she tried to atone for what she's done under Mystique's threats."

"You're defending her..."

"'Ro, she's one of the best thing that happened to my long lost daughter. Without her friendship for Anna, I believe Anna wouldn't have left Mystique's side. I wouldn't know Anna is my daughter. She wouldn't know how to control her draining skin. I don't believe Sage is how you believe she is. As powerful Chuck can be, he can't know everything."

"I hope you're right."

They remained silent for a while. Ororo had been ready to think the worse of Sage since the beginning. The girl had worked with Mystique, had helped the shape-shifter to get her powers back, had helped the brotherhood to abduct Rogue again. She had always felt wary with the girl.

"'Ro..." said Logan. She looked at him. "I've also killed. I know what Sage must be going through. I don't feel remorse but it doesn't mean I'll kill without a reason. If my life were threatened I'd do it again without a pause."

She nodded, sighing. "I know. It's hard to understand for me though."

"I know. But Sage and I... I think we're survivors. We're not who we were meant to be, who we wanted to become but who life made us. Don't blame her for something that is not her fault. Five years ago she was... Fifteen, sixteen years old? I think kids deserve second chances."

Ororo was impressed by Logan's speech. She nodded in agreement. "Charles hadn't seen her face to face since he sent her on her spying mission. I guess he doesn't know how she is now."

Logan was deep in thought. Carol and Sage's reactions to each other made sense. If Carol only know the facade the girl was forced to show as a spy...

Ororo lifted her head when she heard an alarm going off. Someone was using the danger room. She got up and looked at her control monitor. Rogue was using the room for training. She looked at the girl, fascinated. She was using every power she ever absorbed. Did Sage jump-start her again or was it the stress she had been submitted to that triggered her new evolution? She observed the girl, now in Colossus's armor, as she destroyed a fake sentinel all by herself.

"Logan?" she called with urgency.

He was by her side within seconds. He watched Rogue along with Ororo for a while. "I think we should stop her..."

Logan shook his head. "She needs this. She needs to see she can still fight and be strong. I say we let her use the room. I'll talk to her in the morning."

Wolverine woke up long before Storm. He went to the screen that showed the danger room. Rogue was still there and if he believed the computer logs, she hadn't left the room.

He left Ororo's attic and went to his own room. He showered and got dressed. If he didn't Anna would pick Ororo's scent on him. He wasn't hiding from his daughter, but it didn't feel right to expose his relationship with Ororo while Anna was in trouble. Sometimes he wondered if the timing would ever be right to become public.

He looked over Anna a little while from the control room. When she calmed a little he went into the danger room. He wanted nothing but go over her, hug her and comfort her. He got closer stealthily.

"I can smell you," she said.

He expected that much. "I know," he said.

Then she made a comment about his claws and he panicked. The claws were a secondary mutation, not a primary. She had never shown any sign of secondary mutations before, when she absorbed people. Always primary. Was she reaching a new level of power? He remembered Mystique's comment about Rogue's powers. That Destiny knew things about Rogue's future. How much could he believe from Raven's rant?

He tried to comfort his daughter as best as he could. As hard as he tried, she snapped and ran away. He cursed under his breath. Gambit. Somehow, it was Gambit's fault. His instinct had told him to gather mutants so he had found one he knew long ago. The Cajun had helped when Mystique abducted Anna. But then they had done nothing but look for trouble. Remy was an older, experienced man. Anna was a sweet and innocent girl. He wanted to believe Remy was genuine as much as Anna but he had seen too much in his life to believe in fairy tales. Neither Remy nor Anna had said anything about the reasons of his departure. the day before he talked about Guilds, assassins and thieves.

And now she tells him she loves Remy... Logan shook his head. As far as they knew, they guy had done nothing but deceive them. He felt like many things happened right under his nose and he didn't see it. Was he that oblivious? Was he so busy keeping his affair with Ororo secret that he forgot to look after his new-found daughter? Had he already failed as a parent?

He shook his head, trying to shake the pessimistic thoughts away. He was going to keep an eye on Anna and Sage. With those girls, you never knew what could happen.

_AN: Next chapter will come soon. Follow my blog, my facebook or my twitter for teasers... Trust me, I'm so nerdy I spend most of my time on my computer ;)_

_R&R, it's an author's water and bread __(look at readers) Do it. Now. You see that review button, you know you wanna click it and write something for me. You don't? Shit... I'm not yet as talented as Gambit to charm people into doing my bidding..._


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Next chapter is there! Well well... Finally the resolution to chapter 12's cliffie. I hope you'll like this chapter. _

_Nothing belongs to me blabla... You know it already. I just enjoy too much writing this. In this chapter you'll get to peek mostly in Gambit's mind. _

_The song to the chapter is Weapon of Choice by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. _

Chapter 14

Remy felt something thick but liquid running on his face. He opened his eyelids slowly. Pain. That was all he could feel. Pain and his blood pouring from all the slashes and cuts BellaDonna had done to him. She had trapped him again. His broken hands were again encased in the metal boxes. Even with unbroken hands he wasn't able to pick it and open it. When you deal with Assassins, you can be sure they know how to deal with Thieves. He leaned backwards against the wall, trying to relieve his arms from the tension.

Rogue was safe, he told himself. Wolverine would look after her, even more now that he knew she was his daughter. The images, burned in his mind, haunted him. Bella made sure no one removed the blood and the evidence of what happened to the young woman. Memories of what happened in this jail mixed with memories of his night with her. Forever tainted with guilt and remorse. Bella was right, it was all his fault.

He remembered the moment he saw Anna for the first time. Wolvie was leading him toward the headmistress's office. Remy had accepted to leave New Orleans as soon as Wolvie proposed him a place in the X-Men team. He was sick of the Guilds politics, of his ex-wife's tantrums... He was adopted, those wars weren't his. When Rogue appeared in the doorway, with her bright smile, her innocence, her glowing eyes, he felt immediately compelled and attracted. Jealousy planted its green claws in his heart when she flew herself at Wolvie to hug him. Unbeknownst to himself, he was already planning to break the bond between them.

He almost unconsciously sent a charge in her, like he usually did with the ladies he seduced in the past. Surprisingly she felt it and rebelled against it. It increased his attraction toward her. He barely paid attention to what Ororo told him, but he was a trained thief, his mind could work on different levels at the same time. He asked Ororo whether Rogue was an X-Man. Her answer took him aback. Rogue wasn't an X-Man anymore and she was about to leave the Institute!

He found her and almost took her there and then. When she pushed him away, he almost lost it and insisted. He couldn't understand what happened to him. With other women, he was in control, it was almost mechanical. Something about Rogue was different. He felt different with her. He let her go, for her own sake.

He felt like he was becoming crazy, the next weeks. Something was off. Neither Ororo nor Wolvie had news about the girl who haunted his thoughts. He gladly trained with the X-Men day after day and became a part of the field team. That was how he caught a conversation between Bobby and Wolvie. It took a little charm and convincing but the three of them soon went after Rogue to find her and get her back.

When they found her, she was brainwashed and her powers were back. When he saw her in those woods, sitting all by her lonesome and crying, he wanted nothing but hug her and comfort her. What a shock when she didn't recognize the man she had passionately kissed a few weeks before! They freed her from Mystique's influence and brought her back to the Mansion. He remembered how he resented Sage at first. He blamed her because he couldn't be with the woman who made him burn with desire.

Looking back he was thankful that Sage jump-started Anna. As he couldn't touch her, he discovered her in so many other ways. For the first time of his life, he actually talked with a woman, exchanged point of views and opinions, shared dreams and wishes. His attraction and passion turned into genuine love. He treasured it more than anything else. It was fate's irony. L'arroseur arrosé*. The thief got his heart stolen. Even Bella never owned him that way and he had married her - for the Guilds' sake.

The night they spent together, before that fateful phone call, played endlessly in his mind, torturing him more than any damage Bella inflicted to his body. Her radiant aura as she mastered her shield, her flawless skin, the dances, her body under him, her soft lips, the lick she gave his cock as if she was craving him, her beautiful voice, her moans... Every detail was clear. Every detail was tainted with the knowledge that Anna would never be his again. How could she want him when he was responsible of the fate that had befallen her? She was better off without him. She was with her family and friend. Remy couldn't do anything for her but hurt her and disappoint her.

Maybe he wasn't made for the heroes' life. Maybe he should better keep his thieving ways. Maybe...

His train of thoughts stopped when Anna broke into his jail. Her eyes were crazy but she was herself, not that alternative personality. She didn't see him at first, focused on the very spot he had been looking at for hours. Her blood. He started when she screamed and destroyed the place where the worst happened to her. He opened his mouth to warn her when one of her rapists got into the jail. She was already reacting, unsheathing Wolvie-like claws. He admired her restraint when she didn't kill the monster, striking him where it would hurt the worst. He was lying in a pool of his blood, tossed away in the hole she had done in the ground once she was done with the scum.

When she started to turn toward him he noticed a few things. Her blood-lust wasn't quenched and she was lethally beautiful, drenched in blood. He also felt that he was pulling on his chains to get to her. She wiped her face with a puzzled look. She seemed to come back to her senses. She knelt in front of him. His heart tore when he saw her brave front shatter. He asked her to free him and when she did, he pulled her in his embrace. He wanted to assure her that she would be fine. He finally admitted his feelings for her out loud, in French. "T'aime," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

"What does that mean?" she asked. He smiled internally. Of course she didn't know.

"T'aime? It means love you." he did what felt natural: he leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him and explained how control-less she was. Instead he forced his pained hand to caress her bloody hair.

BellaDonna arrived then. His instincts screamed that he needed to make Anna go to safety, far, far away from here. Why had he ever married that psycho? He had been genuinely in love with her and thought she was too. They both were much younger. She was barely fifteen and he wasn't twenty... All that happened between them was now past. He wanted nothing but forget about her and the Guilds.

"Belle... You can't hold me here any longer." he tentatively said.

Her eyes bore into him. "You betrayed me, Remy. You betrayed the Guilds and everything we fought for. You. Killed. My. Brother. And then you ran away with mutants. Did you think I wouldn't try and find you? That I wouldn't get my revenge? I had to wait until the Assassin Guild was mine. I've waited almost twenty years."

He shook his head. "Belle, Remy never wanted to kill Julien. You know that. Julien attacked me..."

"He was an Assassin! What did you expect him to do?"

"I expected him to let his brother-in-law vivre with his sister. I was young, Belle. I didn't know how to control my strength. It was an accident. Remy feels the guilt and remorse. Why did you take it out on Rogue? She's innocent."

"She's making you happy!" BellaDonna screeched. "You don't deserve happiness! You're mine. Until death do us part."

She tried to get to Gambit but Rogue was faster. She caught the woman and pinned her to the wall, holding her with her right hand. "Ah don' wanna hurt ya, but Ah will if ya make meh."

BellaDonna struggled against her grip. She pulled a knife and threatened Rogue with it. Rogue's wild smile stretched her lips. She unsheathed her free hand's claws. "Try meh, blondie. Ah ain't no sweetie and Ah've killed already. Ya deserve some cuttin' after what ya did to meh. No decent woman would order a rape like ya did."

Rogue, Gambit and BellaDonna started in surprise when Wolverine's lethal growl echoed. Rogue's eyes widened in horror when she understood that her father now knew what happened to her. She let go of BellaDonna and took a few steps back. Wolverine's figure appeared in the doorway. His adamantium claws extended with a 'snikt' and he got closer to BellaDonna.

Sage, still outside, opened wide eyes and started to process the new information. Their chances of success against the Assassin Guilt just went up. BellaDonna's probability to remain alive went down proportionally. Her mind intertwined with Rogue, she was trying to find the best way out of it successful with BellaDonna still alive. The bloodshed had to stop that very day or the vendetta between the X-Men and the Guilds would never end.

Remy wrapped Rogue in his arms, shielding her from what he was sure would happen. "Don't kill her," she feebly said. Wolverine's keen hearing perfectly caught her words. "She suffered too. Let's stop all the killing and all the bloodbath. If BellaDonna gives her word that she won't be a threat to us anymore, we will walk away without killing anyone. Please. I'm sick of all this violence." she looked down at her bloody self. "This isn't me. That bloodthirsty creature that screams vengeance... She's not the person I want to be. Let us all live in peace... As much as possible... Please..."

Sage stopped her research to listen to Rogue's heartfelt speech. Gambit, Wolverine and BellaDonna looked at her with wide eyes. Logan sheathed his claws. BellaDonna stood up and turned toward Rogue. "I agree with you. No woman should ever do what I did to you. You have a kind soul, unlike me. I... I consider my revenge accomplished and won't pursue you or Remy anymore. None of you will set a foot in my city again in the future or I won't guarantee your safety. Now go before I change my mind."

Wolverine took Anna's arm to support her when she collapsed. Remy caught her on her other side. Her breathing was labored and her eyes closed.

"Remy thinks she's all used up. She burnt a lot of energy using the powers she had in her."

Wolverine nodded, picked his daughter up and carried her outside, bridal style. Sage waited for them and led her to the car Rogue and her had used. Logan laid her down on the backseat. Sage and Gambit took place on the front seats. Sage started the car and began their journey back to the Mansion. Wolverine rode his motorcycle behind them. He was less angry at Rogue now he knew what had happened to her. His baby... By what he saw, she could handle herself and punished the people who hurt her. A part of him was glad she didn't lose her kind heart and her compassion during these ordeals. He hoped he would never regret that BellaDonna was left alone, alive and well. If she ever did anything against them... Let's say the left-overs wouldn't be pretty to look at.

Reckless Anna. She was just like him, jumping head-first into trouble. A tender smile stretched his lips. Even though he didn't have the chance to raise her, she had inherited traits from him. He was going to make sure she was fine. Give her time to heal. And keep that damned Cajun away from her. Yeah, that sounded like a fucking good idea.

*l'arroseur arrosé is a typical French idiom that means that you were caught with your own tricks...

_AN: Well another chapter done. I just squeal any time I write Wolvie's POV. Chapter 15 is almost ready and 16 in writing. Don't forget to check out my blog/facebook/twitter for visuals, teasers, updates... _


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So here comes the next chapter. Those who read the teaser already know that the song for this is Need by Hana Pestle. If you don't know it, google it, youtube it, whatever but listen to it. It's very sweet. Now back with Rogue and Gambit... They don't belong to me but I sure wish they did. _

Chapter 15

Anna felt heavy and tired... So tired... She usually drained someone's energy before using their abilities. Now she had used her own energy to power up, she knew why her power worked that way. She somehow imprinted her body with someone else characteristics. She absorbed personalities so she could have an optimized use of the newly imprinted ability. She absorbed energies so she wouldn't burn all her own energy. It was now crystal clear to her. She understood how her mutation worked.

Her eyes closed and her body limp, she felt that she was in the car and that it was moving fast. She heard faint whispers. She was tired, she let herself drift away again.

Sage kept shooting glances at Remy. He felt a bit unnerved by her attitude. "I know what happened to her. We have a mind-link. It means I can get into her mind and she can get into mine at will. I saw something she didn't fully understand. You were ready to lose the use of your hands to help her."

Remy looked at her, speechless. "There is also something I know, as I saw it in Destiny's mind. She's a precog, you know. Rogue and you, you're soul-mates. Star-crossed lovers. Whatever. In every single future she foresaw, you were meant to be together. This is the reason why I pushed you and Rogue together. Beside the fact I was atoning for what I did to her."

Remy shook his head. "What's this multiple future business? Are you trying to tell Remy what happened to us in New Orleans could have been prevented?"

Sage sighed. "Don't beat yourself up with this. You got me wrong. What I meant is that it won't be easy but the two of you can work through it. I'm sure she'll master her powers again. She needs to be in control."

Remy glanced outside at the fast-moving scenery. "I don't know, Sage."

She remained silent a while after that. She let him time to process the data. Both would need healing and time. Remy was pretty much shaken in his self-esteem and his ability to protect the woman he loved. Anna ended up saving him, even more than she would ever know. She gave him hope and faith that he could someday deserve her affection. He looked at the back seat where Anna's sleeping form laid. "We'll help her," he finally said. She gave him strength. He would make sure she was drawing strength from him too.

He saw Wolverine on his motorcycle, following them, through the back window. He waved at him. In answer, Wolverine unsheathed his claws and showed them to Gambit. The warning was clear. Touch her and I'll cut your guts. Gambit nodded curtly in acknowledgment and faced the road again.

"This is really frustrating, LeBeau." Sage said unexpectedly.

"What is, Sage?"

"I can't read you. I couldn't read Rogue at first with all the psyches mixed with her but now I'm mind-linked with her, I'm wired to her true self. I could even get a good read on Mystique with time. But you? I don't get anything but statics from you. The most powerful telepath taught me and I can't even tell what's on the surface of your mind."

Remy shrugged. "There has always been more to this Cajun than the good looks and sweet tongue. You ever doubted it, Sage?"

She shook her head. "I know your reputation, LeBeau. You're seductive and you often get the ones you want but you're not disrespecting women. You are not a taker but a giver. I don't need telepathy to see you're a good man."

Stunned, he blankly looked at Sage. No one had ever guessed that he loved to give pleasure more than receive it. No one before Sage. "If you weren't driving, ma douce, I would kiss you."

She smiled. "Keep your kisses for our sleeping beauty. She'll be able to get them really soon. We'll see to that. And don't call me sweet anymore."

They spent the rest of the journey chitchatting easily. From time to time, Gambit talked with his usual flirtatious wit but Sage kept him in check. She didn't hold it against him. The man was smooth, it was in his nature. She was glad her mind was apt at multitasking. She had to monitor the road, monitor Rogue and chitchat with the Cajun. Not mentioning all the data processing she was doing at the same time. Everything she saw, heard, smelled, tasted, touched was instantly memorized and classified. She sighed.

Remy turned his red eyes again toward her. "Anything the matter, Sage? Care to talk with this homme?"

She shook her head. "no, nothing of your concern, thanks."

"Your call."

They fell back into silence as they neared the Mansion. They parked the car and Remy opened the passenger's back door to carry Anna inside. He froze when he heard the 'snikt' of unsheathing metal claws.

"Don't touch her, Gambit." Wolverine said.

A pained look on the face, Remy turned his back to them and got into the medical ward. As much as he wanted to help Anna through this he wouldn't be much of help with his broken hands and wounded body. Wolvie was her father. While she was unconscious it was his privilege and his duty to see to her well-being, not Remy's. Beast, warned by the professor, got into the medical ward as Remy was lying on an examination table.

Beast examined Remy, stitched the wider cuts, realigned the broken bones and immobilized Remy's hands in casts. He could use his fingers to some extend. Remy, behind the closed curtain of his examination box, heard Wolverine bring Anna in. Sage was with them. She whispered reassuring words to the man and he heard her take care of the young woman. Beast was securing the second cast around his hand already.

Once done, he motioned to the scientist that he could leave him. Remy wondered why it took so long for Sage and Wolvie to bring Anna in the medical ward. Had they talked? He secured as well as he could a robe to cover is almost nakedness - he was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. Not that he was modest but it wasn't the best time to flash people. He arrived as Beast was about to speak up.

"Exhaustion. She's in no danger. I'll hook her on monitors. If she remains unconscious too long, I'll place an IV so she won't dehydrate. There's nothing more to do. She's in better shape than last time." Hank McCoy, AKA Beast, shot a quick glance at Remy. "You too, by the way. They kept your hands motionless, it helped the healing process. I suspect you won't need those anymore within two weeks. We'll X-ray you again before removing the casts."

Remy thanked Beast. Soon Sage and Gambit were the only ones remaining by Rogue's side. Remy, exhausted, dropped his muscled and scarred body on a nearby armchair. He was soon dozing off, sleepy.

Ororo arrived a little later. It was nightfall. Gambit was fast-asleep and Rogue still comatose. The machines she was hooked on revealed normal sleeping activity. Sage, gloved, was cleaning the blood on Rogue's body with a soft sponge and a bucket of warm water. "How are they?" Ororo asked the improvised nurse.

"Fine. They're both recovering. Body functions are well. I'm cleaning her... I think she wouldn't like to see her bloody reflection once awake."

"This is really considerate of you, Sage. What about him?"

"He fell asleep. I won't wake him, he needs to rest too. He was tortured during weeks and the last two days were harder on him. His stitches can't be cleaned with water yet. We'll see when LeBeau wakes up what is Hank's opinion."

"I'm curious, Sage. Why do you keep calling him by his family name?"

"LeBeau... The handsome, don't you think it's fitting?"

Both women turned to look at the sleeping Cajun. His muscular figure, his perfectly chiseled face, those eyes no woman could ever forget, his smooth talk, his confidence... Everything in Gambit screamed handsome. As in love as Ororo was, she could appreciate the sight. The robe didn't hide his strong, slightly hairy, very manly chest. Ororo's thought was: "Too bad I'm taken." Sage's was: "Too bad he's taken."

Ororo turned toward Rogue, Sage was still observing the sleeping Cajun. She noticed his cocky grin before she saw his slightly opened eyes. She blushed, caught ogling him shamelessly. He checked her out in return, his eyes appraising her beauty. The heat in her cheeks reached an unknown level. She turned away and sat next to Rogue's bed, her back to the Cajun. Lust. She could deal with lust. She could ignore it, just another data in her brain. She didn't want lust. You can feel it for any person who physically appeals you. She wanted love.

As she never knew love... She never lost her virginity. She was as pure as a girl can be in that department. The last time she kissed someone... She was fifteen. She had a mind-link to the boy until he got killed. She had felt his dying pain as her own. She never told anyone but she wasn't from the USA. She was from a country ravaged by war. Her combined telepathy and cyberpathy had allowed her to learn flawlessly any language. The only person who knew her real origins was Charles Xavier and they never discussed about it.

War wasn't the best circumstance to grow up but with her friend they learned survival. They could use any weapon found on soldier's bodies. She killed the men who tried to abduct her because they had killed her friend and were about to use her body. She heard it in their minds. She didn't know how to manipulate people's thoughts like Charles taught her afterwards so she fought how she knew, survived at any cost. Charles couldn't understand her because he hadn't been there when they killed the boy, he hadn't seen the men's fantasies as she did.

Men desired her, she knew it as a fact, she could see it in their eyes, read it in their minds. None respected her or wanted more than her body though. Oh the hard life of a young and sexy telepath, she humorously thought.

The only kisses she ever had were with that boy, and she couldn't even think his name because it still hurt too much.

She took Rogue's hand between her own hands. She had kept the gloves on. They would work again. She had sensed Rogue fleeting consciousness back in the car and knew approximately what she had realized. Once Rogue came to, she would teach her how to use the mind-link as a both way communication mean. She would expose herself and her past as Rogue had exposed hers. She trusted the girl - the third person she ever trusted her whole life.

Somehow things would be fine. She was sure about it.

Anna stirred. She had slept well. She opened her eyes. She sat up as she didn't recognize her bedroom. Then she realized where she was. Medical ward. Again. She felt a body pressed against her side. She found Sage sleeping on the side chair, her head in her folded arms, laying on the hospital bed. Her head was softly poking Anna in the thigh, in rhythm with her soft breathing. She laid a hand on the top of her best friend's head. She looked grateful and at peace.

Remy was still in his armchair, asleep. Rogue heard someone move and turned her head toward the noise. "Dad!" she sighed, relieved. He got closer with a sad smile.

"How you doin', kiddo?" he asked with his husky voice reduced to a whisper.

Rogue took the time to ponder. She stretched her sore limbs and listened to the voices in her head. All was rather quiet and content. She smiled to him and talked with whispers. "Better. Can you tell me why I'm here? I know the fight with BellaDonna ended but I have no idea what happened afterwards."

"You used up all your energy. You fainted when you didn't have enough to sustain you. Hank said it was the way your body found to allow a quick recovery. I wanted to make you absorb my energy but Sage and Hank disagreed. They said you needed to recover naturally."

"Thank you, dad. I appreciate that you want to help me but... I appreciate more that you didn't add more to the Wolverine who's already in my mind."

"I wouldn't want you to grow as hairy as I am. Claws and healing are enough." He said with good humor and a wink.

She laughed and it awoke Sage and Gambit. "Imagine me with a beard," she managed to say before going down in laughter. She held her ribs. It hurt to laugh so hard and her body was sore of all the fighting but it felt good. Sage tapped in the mind-link to know what was going on and she soon joined Rogue and Wolverine. Remy was completely dumbfounded, ignoring what was going on.

It was good to see the girl laugh with such good humor, after the latest ordeals. He grinned his best cocky smile. If she was enjoying herself, he could enjoy with them. They were alive - Alive! - and if Belle kept her word... He was free. He stood up, tightening his loosened robe around his muscular figure. He nodded to Anna and left the room.

As soon as he closed the door his features darkened. when he got on his feet, excruciating pain shot him. He wasn't well, he could tell that much. He had to find the Bête. Doctor Bête would help him...

Remy slowly opened his eyes. He could tell he was in a narcotic daze. Did someone make him sleep for some reason? He remembered the pain and the black hole that swallowed him. He stirred and moved, trying to see his surroundings. "Shhh, sugah, don' move." a voice with a sweet southern twang whispered to him. He turned his head toward the voice and tried to smile. She was there, beautiful, worry and care on her face. She was sitting by his side, her body slightly leaning toward him.

"What..." he tried to say but croaked. He cleared his throat. "What happened to me?"

"You're lucky to be alive, that's what happened."

"Chérie... Please..."

"Internal bleeding. Hank says that an artery broke open when you stood up. The blood vessel was fragile because of BellaDonna. The cutting and beating had it almost open and the first slight effort you made tore it apart. Hank performed surgery and you're almost as good as new... If you take it easy. He said..." her voice broke. "He said that you'd be dead if we didn't find you so soon."

"Then Remy's thankful to the person who saved his life... Who found me?"

"Sage. I sent her after you when you left. Some presentiment you'd need help."

"Thank you, Anna." He raised his hand to caress her face but remembered his signature gloves were gone, replaced by the cast, and he stopped. She took his hand in her gloved ones. He looked at their intertwined hands with sadness. She still hadn't regained control. She gave him a saddened smile.

"I guess I need more time. I'll train with Sage again. I understood a few things about my power, lately, and I think I'll gain a new level of mastery. I may be able to choose what I absorb. I will be able to choose if I imprint someone's power, copy bits of that person's personality or just take energy."

"Chérie..." he said, still weak. "Remy, non, je vais t'aider. I will help you." He was fighting the urge to refer to himself as 'Remy' or 'This Cajun' or any of his tricks to withdraw from emotional involvement.

"Rest and heal. I'll be fine. Sage will help me on this." She patted his hand comfortingly.

"Bon sang, Rogue," he snapped. "When will I be able to help you? You did so much to me, saved my life, and I can do nothing, NUTHIN', in return?"

"But you helped me, Remy. Can't you see that? I was happy in your arms."

"Was. That was before... Before those monsters... Because of me. How can you stand me, how can you let me touch you, even if it's only your gloved hands? I..." he unlocked their hands and turned away from her as much as he could. "I'm no good for you. I've done things I'm not proud of and can never atone for. You'd be better off with someone else."

"How selfish, Remy," she said as she stood up, obviously pissed. "You're only thinkin' about yourself. Swallow your self-pity and misplaced pride, sugah, and let me have my own opinion."

With that, she turned away and left the room. Remy shook his head. She needed to move on, she needed to leave him alone, it was best for her. Let her be pissed at him, let her hate him even. He would be no good. He could only hurt women, he had never experienced anything else. It didn't matter how much he loved Rogue, she was hurt because of him.

Who was he kidding? He was burying himself with self-pity. It was not the Cajun's character to do so. He needed to recover from the wounds covering his body. Once he started to feel better he would think clearer. Probably. He let himself drift back into the medicated sleep.

Rogue wandered aimlessly in the Mansion. She was feeling better. If anything, she felt a little dizzy and lightheaded. She decided to go to her bedroom and sleep a little more... Or cry, as Remy had rejected her. She had acted brave in front of him but he had confirmed her darkest fears: now she had been damaged by the rape, he didn't want her anymore. He wouldn't touch her anymore.

But he said that he loves you, a part of her mind retorted. In the jail, when you found him. he said it. He feels something for you. He's probably blaming himself for everything you've been through. You should blame him too...

She shook her head. Either way, he just told her off. That little voice that said she should blame him sounded too much like Carol for Rogue's comfort. She wouldn't listen to it, but she wouldn't force herself on the Cajun. Not until she reached control. She still felt that it was unfair to engage a relationship with him while she couldn't touch.

_AN: Don't hate meeeeeee... I know you're wondering when the two lovers will be reunited but trust me... everything will be resolved and well by the 20__th__ chapter. I don't want this fic to last longer than 20 chapter, and I'm confident every plot hole, question and unresolved tension will find its resolution by then. Chapter 16 is almost all written. Stay tuned to my facebook/twitter/blog for teasers and updates on my writing process (plus rec's of nice fics to read – Check out Rogue237 and Wanda W in my favorites. I love their fics.)_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: so a very disturbing and quite unexpected question was asked by a very close friend of mine. I thought I'd been clear but as the question was asked I wasn't. The person who asked it is smart so the fault is mine. I'll copy her question here and answer directly: _

_Mona: "So let me ask you this, just in case I don't understand it right, Anna's other personalities can recharge her? I know she can absorb another person's abilities, so since it's stored away in her can she pull their energy like she does their abilities when needed?" _

_Me: so let me explain the process of Anna's powers as I see it. First, she imprints her own DNA with the person's mutation, she copies the mutation and duplicates it in her own body, stores it for a future use. Second, she takes memories and personality traits to know how to use the newly acquired power. Third,__ she steals the energy needed to use the mutation she copied. All in one touch. T__he energy doesn't come from the personalities but from the touch. She's like a chameleon mixed with a leech. That's my interpretation of her powers and of the use she made of them throughout the comics. I'm aware it's not canon but I found the canon explanation... hmm... boring. Yes, you read it right. It's been said by Sage in Xtreme X-Men that Rogue's cell structure was unstable and constantly changing. I used it, unlike Marvel who dismissed it._

_This AN is lengthy enough and I hope my new explanation makes things easier to understand :) _

_They don't belong to me (too bad *waves at the Cajun seductively*) but to Marvel, Stan Lee and whoever gets money. Enjoy :) _

Chapter 16

Rogue went on with her training with Sage. Both girls were happy at the new discovery. Rogue's power was a shield, as they previously found out, but it was a multilayer shield. One absorbed energy, one absorbed memories and personality traits. Her cells' DNA copied anomalies - mutations - when in contact with mutant DNA. It was all in her skin. Hank helped them figure it all out.

Logan didn't know how to act around Anna anymore. The knowledge of what happened to her was a big hindrance in their relationship. He didn't dare to be too close or too pushy with her. He warily watched her interact with the Cajun. He should have felt happy that they weren't that close anymore but to see her withdraw from any touch was hurting him. He could feel how she needed the Cajun and to say he didn't like it was the understatement of the year. If she needed him to be happy... then be it, he wouldn't stop them.

Days became weeks, weeks became months. Rogue couldn't keep her shield down for a long time but she was slowly making progress. She covered her whole body so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Remy and Anna carefully avoided each other. Warren took her to fancy restaurants and dances. Some of the X-girls tried to hit on the Cajun but he spent all his nights out of the mansion. He gambled and played poker, drinking himself to oblivion. Oh the sweet moment when he could finally forget what Belle did to his grand amour and lure himself into thinking nothing changed between them. His life spun out of his control. He wanted to be Anna's knight in a shiny armor and he was just a failure who couldn't even help her in any way. She was better off with that Warren dude. Both could fly, he was wealthy and never did anything filthy in his whole life. Shit, he was sure the dude didn't even steal candy when he was a kid. Yeah, he was such a better match for his precious Anna.

Swallowing his rum, he berated himself. Anna Marie... Like Lady Marian... He had lured himself into believing she was his fair maiden, the one who was meant for this thief prince. His path to redemption. But he was no Robin Hood and she was no longer his. For one night, one beautiful and unforgettable night she had been his. Her body had writhed in pleasure under his, she had moaned his name in the throes of passion... No more... No more... He pressed his temples with his palms. The memory of their jail time assaulted him, perverting the sweetest memories, vivid and haunting.

"Bub, you mind if I join you?"

He released the pressure and looked at the man who addressed him so casually. "Help yourself, Logan."

The man was already sitting next to Remy. Both drank silently for a while. "You never struck me as one to go down without a fight," said Logan with a casual tone.

Remy shot him a glance. "Remy failed her, Logan. She's better off without the likes of Remy. She made it clear: she doesn't want Remy anymore."

"She needs a man. Not a self-pitying pussy. She told me about your last conversation, after the surgery. She wouldn't have worried and sent Sage after you if she didn't give a damn about you. I can see she still does."

"I have done many things I'm not proud of and Belle was just the top of the iceberg. Why would I expose her to it? Why would I endanger her?"

"You're not feeling worthy of her," stated Logan. "I know the feeling. I'll tell you something. You're not the only one with a shady past. Mine is so shady I don't even remember Anna's mom. I'm the best there is at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice. I settled in the Mansion because I felt kinship there. Rogue has a kindred spirit. She's a fighter, a survivor, just like I am. Now the genetics talked, I know the bond was even deeper than we thought. I don't want her to remain unhappy. I don't want her to be afraid to let her guard down. I don't want her to end up alone because a Cajun couldn't man up and see her for who she is. She needs you, and it kills me to admit it out loud. Bask it in, I will never say it again."

With that, Logan finished his drink, dropped bills on the table and made his way out. Remy contemplated his empty drink for a while. He refused the refill from the bartender, paid his tab and exited.

Sage was sitting on Rogue's bed, looking at the girl getting ready for yet another "friendly date" with Warren. Concern was easily read on her face. Rogue glanced at her friend. She turned on her heels in front of her, showing off the light green, shimmering satin dress that Warren had sent to her when she agreed on their date. The neckline was rather modest and the long opera gloves were making up for the lack of sleeves. Sage slightly shook her head, her lips tightening in a straight line.

"So," asked Rogue. "What do you think?"

"You know what I think, Anna. You shouldn't lead Warren on when you know as well as I do that you can't nor want to have any physical contact with him."

"Warren knows about my lack of control. He doesn't mind. And he just wants some company. How can it be wrong? We're friends, that's it."

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Tessa with a sigh, defeated.

"He's taking me to a club. Some fancy place in New York."

"A club?" Sage's eyes widened. "Promise me, if it's the Hellfire Club, leave that place at once."

"Why?"

"That club was the one I spied upon for Charles. They're dangerous. If X-Men go there..."

"I'll keep the link open between us," rogue said, hugging her friend. "And I'm not leading Warren on. He's just a good friend."

Unnerved by her friend's obvious panic at the prospect of Anna going to the Hellfire club, Rogue tapped into the mind-link as Tessa taught her. Sage closed the link when she felt Rogue's intrusion.

"I'll tell you everything when you're back. I'll show you everything, my past and the people involved."

Rogue agreed and the girls went into the foyer to wait for Warren. They laced their arms together as they walked. They met with Remy who was obviously going out too. He greeted them. Rogue turned her face away to hide the hurt she was feeling as she casually greeted him. As the girls left, Remy looked at them with longing. He wasn't even flirting with Anna, not knowing how she would take it. She hid herself behind a tough exterior.

Why weren't things easier for them? He shook his feelings and left the mansion to have a drink in the bar Logan would find him in later.

Anna and Warren got out of the car in front of the Hellfire Club. The southern belle looked at her date. "The Hellfire Club?" she asked, appalled.

Warren nodded. "I've inherited a membership from my father. I thought you could enjoy it."

Anna shook her head. "Sage warned me. I shouldn't go in there, and you shouldn't either."

Warren dismissed her concern. "Come on, what can be dangerous in a club for rich, spoiled brats?"

"I'm not going in there..." she started to say when a startling blonde woman walked toward them. She had seen the woman's picture before. She had been much younger then – in her teens – but there was no mistake that the sexy blonde and the awkward teen were one person.

"Good evening, Warren," she said. "I believe I don't know your friend..."

"Anna, this is Emma Frost. Emma, this is Anna..." Warren started.

"Anna Marie Sylverfox Logan," finished Rogue. "How are you, my aunt?"

Warren opened wide eyes. Emma's eyes bore into her niece's eyes as she tried to decipher the girl's thoughts. Rogue kept her mental shield up, effectively keeping Emma out.

Emma got closer to Rogue and touched her face with her gloved hand. "You are Kayla's daughter... My stepsister's daughter..."

Rogue nodded. "I am."

Emma smiled at her. "I'm glad you found me, young girl. Now come with me, we've got catch up to do. Warren, I believe some people would like to talk about your father."

Warren stayed in the ballroom while Emma pulled Rogue behind her, holding her hand. "Actually, Emma, I don't think..."

"Come with me, child. I want to know more about my niece. How have you been faring all those years? I can't believe how grown up you are... Twenty years... I was there for your birth..."

The blonde and the brunette found a quiet small salon and sat there. "How was my mother?"

"We weren't raised together. She was the bastard child of our father and she had her mother's name, Sylverfox. When we reached the teens, both of us discovered we were mutant. I'm a telepath and thus found out in my father's mind everything about Kayla. We became friends. A little while later, our father gave us up to the government. Kayla made a pact so we could be free. She met your father. Even though her mission was to seduce him, she fell madly in love with him. She came back to me months pregnant. She almost didn't show. Then you came to the world and she died freeing mutants from the government agency that held me and so many prisoners."

"Why did you get in the Hellfire Club?"

"So I could avenge Kayla and I, so I could be safe from the mutant-haters' clutches. I also tried to find you but you vanished into thin air."

Rogue closed her eyes. It was a lot to take in. Tessa had known about Emma all along. The professor too. Why didn't they tell her that her aunt was living in the same town she did?

"I ran away from my foster parents when I was really young. I lived into the wild a while before Mystique and Destiny, two mutants, found me and raised me like their daughter. I've learned very recently who I am."

"I'm glad you accompanied Warren today. Will you come and join me in the club?"

"I... I live with my father. I'd rather stay with him... We can see each other though. Outside of this club..."

Emma frowned. "Is something the matter, Anna?"

"Well... I was warned against this club..."

Emma's ice blue eyes pierced Rogue. She could tell the telepath was trying to find a way in. It felt like a cold hand was caressing her forehead. "Don't try to get in here, my aunt. My mind is a mess and I wouldn't want you to get lost with all the psyches imprisoned up there."

"You're a mutant too..."

"Well I though it was rather logical. My skin drains life force, mutation and minds from any one who dares to have a skin on skin contact with me. Both my parents were mutants, it was obvious I would be one too."

Emma nodded, pondering. "You're my niece. Of course you are a powerful mutant."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow at Emma's total lack of humility. The woman unnerved her. She was an ice queen. As cold as her family name.

"My aunt..." started Rogue.

"Emma. Call me Emma. I feel so much older when you call me aunt."

"Emma. I will go back to the ballroom. Warren will wonder where I've been so long. And he needs to bring me back home really early."

Emma sighed and got up. "All right. Let's join the party. Give me your cell number first."

They exchanged their phone numbers and headed back to the party with promises to meet for a coffee and some delicatessen. Rogue found Warren and convinced him to leave at once. in the safety of the car, she sighed and relaxed. Warren shot her worried glances. "Emma Frost is your aunt?" he asked with wonder.

Rogue nodded. "It seems so. I had no idea she was one of the Hellfire Club rulers though. Sage and the prof have explanations to provide."

The way back to the mansion was quiet. When they pulled up in the garage, Warren turned toward Rogue. "Anna... I've been meaning to ask you... Since our first date... Would you consider me as a suitable suitor? I like you and would like to further our relationship outside the friendship boundaries."

Rogue bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Warren. With my mutation I can't... You're an Angel but..."

"But you prefer the one with devil eyes. I get it. Don't worry."

He got out of the car and opened her door for her, really gentlemanly. She took his hand and exited. He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. She took his arm, placing hers underneath his. "I like you too. You're a really nice person. I wish... I wish I could like you the way you like me."

With that, she leaned in and briefly kissed his cheek, lowering her shields as long as she could. Arms laced, they went into the Mansion and he accompanied her on her way toward her bedroom. "I hope we can remain friends, Warren..."

He sadly smiled. "I'm not sure yet... We'll see." he kissed her hand. "It has been a pleasure, Anna."

She blushed. "It's been a pleasure for me too, Warren."

He smiled at her and left her in her doorway. She sighed. There were so few gentlemen such as Warren... So few... It was safe, with him. She could have a happy, safe life. He was nice, and gentle, not pushy, and there were so many good things about him that she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be with him. She shook herself. There was only one man who could make her happy, he stole her heart and now it seemed that he didn't even want it anymore.

She went into her bedroom and let out a startled cry when she saw two red eyes shining in the darkness, like cat's eyes. She turned the light on and sighed in relief when she saw Remy sitting on her desk chair. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't moving, he wasn't doing anything but looking at her. She felt self-conscious under his intense stare. "What are you doing here," she managed to squeal, her throat tightening with emotion. The Cajun had gone out of his way to avoid her since their fight in the med ward. It made no sense that he would be there.

"Remy wanted to talk with you, chere," he replied. She winced when he used the pet name he had given her so long ago.

She mumbled under her breath, "'twas 'bout time," and crossed her arms on her chest while gauging him up. He slowly stood, his lean body as graceful and stealthy as a cat.

"I wanted to apologize. I brought you nothing but trouble since I arrived. The truth is... I can't stay away from you anymore. I miss all our flirting and messing around. I miss you. If you want me back... I can be yours. It doesn't matter that I can't touch you, I just want your company and maybe your... affection."

She tensed as she felt tears gathering in her eyes, ready to roll on her cheeks. "You... You stupid, STUPID Cajun!"

She crossed the distance between them and started to pound on his chest with her fists. She was enough in control not to use her full strength but she needed to take out her anger and her frustration on him. "Ah want no one but ya, Swamp Rat!" She cried, her accent thickening with her tears. "Ah need ta know ya want meh! Ah felt so dirty and filthy, Ah needed ta know you still wanted meh! That Ah was still a woman t'ya! Why! Why you didn' hear meh out! Why didn' ya und'stand! Ya stubborn, stupid Swamp Rat!"

"Ah... Remy assumed ya wouldn't wan' 'im anymore..."

"Assumed?" she screamed. "Ya're no mind-reader, ya got no idea what's in mah head!"

"Remy..." he shook his head, fighting the urge to hide himself behind the third-person speech. "I'm sorry. Désolé."

"Sorry doesn't make it right."

"But will ya give me a chance?"

She broke down in sobs, tears freely flowing on her face. He wrapped her in his embrace. With all the experience he had with women, he was uncomfortable with Rogue's crying. It was a new experiment to him, sharing her pain and trying to make it go away. He sat on her bed, not letting her go, and cradled her trembling body. He murmured sweet nothings in French laced with English. She didn't get half of it but it made her feel better.

Relaxing bit by bit, totally worn out by the evening's whirlwind of feelings and events, she dozed off. Remy ever so gently laid her down on her bed, admiring her beautiful body complimented by the gown. He tucked her in and sat for a long time on the edge of her bed to watch over her sleep.

Things weren't solved between them yet but their future didn't look so grim anymore. With a sigh he stealthily left the room, glancing a last time at sa beauté endormie, at his sleeping beauty.

_AN: TA-DAAAAAH! *jumping up and down* so... Thoughts? _

_Yes, I said Emma was awkward. Have you seen X-Men Origins: Wolverine? The hair? The clothes? The attitude? She wasn't Emma Frost-y. If it weren't for her mutation, I wouldn't have recognized her. Now X-Men First Class' Emma Frost IS something I wanna see. Next chapter is almost all written. Rogue confronts Sage about the Hellfire and learns more than she expected from her friend and her aunt's pasts. _


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: New chapter up! Sorry for the long wait... but, you know, this chapter is the longest so far. Not kidding, it's 4545 words long. I didn't chose the length though. Totally unexpected. So... I suppose I'll let you enjoy all the Rogue goodness, she gets some answers in this chapter... _

_Just so you know, this should end around chapter 20. I'll be so sad when this will be over. I'm already thinking about my next Rogue fic, fear not. But if you befriended me on Facebook, you already know *wink wink*. _

_Disclaimer: if they were truly mine, do you think I'd post it here? Stan, I love you... _

Chapter 17

Rogue slowly opened her eyes, slightly disoriented. She sat up and looked down at herself, at the gown that was still hugging her frame. Silk and satin were becoming her favorite fabrics as it felt like the soft touch of... of a lover. She blurrily remembered Remy being there the previous night but she didn't remember him leaving or her going to bed. She slowly stood up. Remy wanted her... Somehow. He missed her. Lost in her thoughts she undressed and took a shower.

She was thinking about their talk the previous night. It was uncanny and unexpected but she felt better after crying her heart out in his arms. Sure, it didn't solve anything and she wasn't ready to trust him yet. He could still break her heart if she wasn't careful enough. She also had to confront Sage, the professor, her dad and Beast about Emma. What a busy day it was going to be.

Once clean, she dried and got dressed. The urge to scrub her skin had faded away with the weeks. She had found websites and forums for sexual assault victims and she had been able to slowly exorcize the pain and the dirt. Only Remy's rejection still stung and hurt. The ladies she had met online had reassured her. They explained how Remy's inability to save her as he witnessed the assault could hurt him and make him feel unworthy of her. They said it had very little to do with his desire and love. One of the women called it the "knight in shining armor complex".

The support group helped her feel good. They were part of the reason why she slowly, so slowly, regained control. The group, and Sage. Gloved and covered with pieces of cloth from head (well, neck) to toe, she got out of her bedroom toward the room Sage occupied. She softly knocked and went inside at Sage's welcoming words. Sage was wearing a black corset and tight leather pants, leaving her shoulders bare. She relished in the Spring as it was warming the weather. It was early April and the temperatures were almost like Summer.

She removed her glasses - a project she was working on to help her interface with any technological device - and smiled at her friend. Rogue sat on Sage's couch and looked intently at the telepath. "How was your date?" she asked to the quiet Rogue.

"Unexpected. Different things happened."

"Care to share?"

"I've met my aunt."

Sage gasped and both girls stared at each other in silence. Sage tried to find out about the meeting in Rogue's mind, who kept her out. "You can't enter without my permission anymore, Tessa. You know it, you trained me. I could keep Emma out all evening thanks to you. Now it's time to be fair and share with me."

Sage sighed in defeat. "I knew that day was close. Do you want to use the mind-link or can I show you with my glasses? They project holograms."

"Your glasses. I'm not used to search people's minds."

Sage nodded and put the glasses on her nose again. She focused and soon light patterns appeared in thin air. The patterns formed a younger Sage and the boy who died. "This is me and my childhood friend... And only love. We were mind-linked and I believed we would be together forever. I was wrong."

New people appeared in the small scenery playing between the girls. They killed the boy and tried to take the girl. The scenery blurred a second. When it came into focus again, the only people alive were Sage and Professor X. In a fast-forward display, they went into the blackbird and flew to the empty Mansion. Charles trained Tessa and then sent her away.

Now a corset and panties were all the clothes 16 years old Tessa was wearing. She was in the Hellfire club and close to the Inner Circle, even though she wasn't a member. "I won't tell you much about my time there. I proved myself an asset for both Charles and Sebastian. I even saved your aunt from a destiny worst than death and she thanked me by exposing me when she found out my ties to Charles."

"A destiny worst than death?" asked Rogue with a faint voice.

"A guy named Bogan. He wanted to make her his new toy. I helped Sebastian to win a poker game which prize was ownership of Emma. Bogan found out my role in his demise and abducted me. He made me those marks. As much as your body was violated by Bella's men, my soul was violated by Bogan. Those marks are the proof that he soiled me and made me his, even temporarily. That Bogan... What he can do to you..." Sage shivered, her fingers of her right hand on the black marks underneath her eyes. Rogue stroke her left hand comfortingly. She was starting to understand her friend much better.

"I escaped. That's when I made my first mistake. I went back to the Hellfire club as Charles was already dead. Emma, taking advantage of my weakened state and my lack of shield, discovered everything I'd been hiding for years. She decided it was her best interest to tell everything to Sebastian. She wanted to show him that he didn't need me but her. They locked me away and used my cyberpathy and logical skills when they needed to. Mystique broke into the club and freed me. Her precog knew I could jump-start mutants so they could reach their full potential. I was thankful and she took advantage of it. Until I met you."

The holograms, that had played most of Sage's story, showed Rogue sitting on her bed, with Irene and Raven next to her, and Sage walking toward her friend-to-be. The image flickered and vanished. Sage took off the glasses and dropped them on her desk. She let out an exhausted sigh.

"She turned you in." Rogue said with disbelief. She wasn't questioning Sage's story as she could feel it was the truth through the mind-link, but the very fact that Emma had been so merciless.

"If she had covered for me and were discovered, she would have had the same fate I had. Her choice was logical. I don't believe she's a bad person. She makes selfish choices but I understand better why since I've heard of your mother's fate. It's self-preservation, survival of the fittest. She's not power-thirsty like Sebastian. She wants the means to ensure her safety and, I believe, yours. Had she been as powerful as she is now twenty years ago, I reckon things would've been very different."

Rogue could feel the tears threatening to run on her face. "You're still defending her... You're so selfless, Tessa!"

Rogue flung herself at her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Anna. You help me be a better person."

Rogue shook her head. "You're the one helping me."

Sage smiled and sent telepathically, 'let's say we help each other, then'.

"I'll see Emma again. Outside the club. I want to know what kind of person my aunt is. I want to know more about my mom. I hope you won't mind..."

"I don't, the one who may mind is the Professor. She's family to you. It's logical..."

"Cut the logical crap, Sage. I know you're keeping to yourself with reason but why am I the only person you seem to emotionally bond with? You let Leech tag along with you but it's not emotion that made you decide. There is a wall between you and the world... Even I run into it sometimes."

"Why you? You proved to be genuine when everyone else was lying. Your own mother's education and brainwashing couldn't make you shallow and self-centered. Despite everything that happened to you, you became your own person, able to kindness and beauty of soul."

"Sage, I'm not that good... You're exaggerating..."

"Am I? I believe each word I spoke. I mean each of them. You know me. You know I never take unnecessary actions or speak useless words. No one else is worthy of my affections for now. I will let people in when the time comes."

"You're withdrawing from the world. You seldom leave this room unless Leech or I come and get you. You're part of the X-Men now... The Professor and 'Ro offered you a place in the team."

Sage stood up and walked by the window, gazing outside at the playing mutants. "I was not meant to be an X-man. I'm a spy."

"You're my friend and I trust you. You watched my back when I was driven by blood-lust and vengeance. The choice is yours..."

Sage watched her friend go with a new sparkle in her eye. The discussion had been animated and nearly became an argument. Something happened. Something involving a certain Cajun. Sage could read the signs of it in her friend's behavior. She was more passionate. A spark that Sage thought extinguished now animated her friend.

She turned her attention to her glasses. They worked better than she expected. She had used the Danger Room solid light technology and it created the scenery out of her mind. Rogue had assumed it was holographic but the scenes she had created were solid. She pondered the use of that technology.

She pocketed them and headed toward the foyer. She found Leech playing video games with other kids around his age. She had noticed some time ago that the kids unhappy with their mutations were seeking him when those happy with it avoided him. She had asked Leech about it. He was conscious that his game buddies were using him but he was really understanding. He was glad enough to have buddies to not care about their reasons. The med lab had isolated him while they were looking for the cure.

Sage left the Mansion to wander in the surprisingly warm garden. She looked at the graves a short while. Jean and Scott. Xavier's favorite through the years. Xavier's grave hadn't moved, even if he wasn't dead. He was often gone now. Ororo remained the school's headmistress. He traveled to give conferences and try to make the mutant cause advance pacifically. She kept walking a while. She was a cyberpath, but it often felt good to isolate herself from all the devices she could interact with.

Somewhere else, in an undisclosed location...

Emma Frost was sitting on her white Ice Queen throne. Facing her was Sebastian Shaw, the Black King on the Hellfire Club. Emma was keeping a straight face, hiding her disgust at Sebastian's proposition. "Your niece could be an asset for us. Too bad she's with those X-Men. She could be a suitable Black Queen..."

"My niece won't join the Club. She made it clear. Her psi-shields are so strong no telepath could influence her choice. Find another Queen, my friend."

Both interrupted their argument when a pawn came in with information. He gave the file to Sebastian and left. Sebastian opened the file. It contained a picture of Sage and Rogue, dancing in a night club. The picture was months old. There was no mistake in the friendship bonding those girls. Emma saw the picture in Sebastian's mind as he watched it. She gasped. The girl she had made an enemy of and her niece were friends. Emma now knew who had warned Rogue about the Club.

"She won't join us, Black King. I believe Sage warned her against us."

"Where do your loyalties lie, White Queen?"

"With the Club, Black King. You know it. I've always be loyal to the club. I didn't hesitate to..."

"Yes, I remember how you betrayed the one who had saved you."

"It was for the Club. We couldn't keep a traitor in our ranks. I did what was best for the Club."

"The lady doth protest too much..." he mocked her.

Infuriated, she stood up. "You won't touch my niece nor try to get her into the Club, Sebastian. This is my final word on this matter."

She turned away and elegantly left the room. Sebastian leaned back on his ebony throne, a thoughtful expression on his face. Rogue... Anna Marie Sylverfox Logan... If she were half as talented and tough as her aunt, he could have use of her. He pushed the thought aside. No need to infuriate his resident telepath. He looked at the second picture in the file. It showed Rogue with Warren the third. Two X-Men had been in his Club and seemed to ignore what the club was capable of. "Charles... What game are you playing?" he whispered, his fingers stroking the white strands on Rogue's head.

Back at the Mansion

Rogue was mulling over the information Sage gave her, sitting on a bench in the park. The weather was nicer each day now. She didn't turn when she heard footsteps. Her Wolverine sense of smell informed her it was the professor.

"I can sense your agitation, Rogue. Care to share with me?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I know about Sage's past. She showed me. Why did you need a spy into the Hellfire Club?"

"I see," said the professor. "The Hellfire Club, with the Massachusetts Institute, is recruiting powerful and influencable young mutants. The Club's goal had been to gather the more powerful and influential people and rule every big business, politics and many other fields. when they started with mutants I worried. I feared they would use the younglings to help them in their quest for powers. With Tessa's help, we discovered that the Inner Circle, the ruling people of the Club, is composed of mutants. The two most prominent figures are Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost. They're nicknamed Black King and White Queen."

"As in chess," muttered Rogue.

Charles Xavier nodded. "Very much like chess, indeed. They act as if the Club was their chess board, and the members their pawns. I found it appalling and asked Tessa to join them. She did. I knew with her cyberpathy she wouldn't let the Club corrupt her. I knew she could withstand everything she would encounter. She had seen and done so much already. I couldn't give this task to anyone else."

"She was barely sixteen and had witnessed her best friend's death. Why did you disregard her feelings? Or how traumatized she was already?"

"I believe you're bonded with her through a mind-link. You've seen inside her mind. You know better than accusing me for what was hers to choose. I did give her the choice. She could've said no. She could've stayed here and be trained to be an X-Man."

"I can't believe it! You're supposed to be the most powerful living telepath!" she snapped, standing up and pacing in front of him, agitated. "You were the first father figure she had. She thought of you so highly and felt kinship with you. You betrayed her. You betrayed the faith and the trust she had with you. Don't you know what sixteen years old girls can do for approval? Are you that oblivious?"

Despite Rogue's harsh words and demeanor, Charles kept his calm. "I did what I felt I had to do. We all make choices. It's noble of you to stand up for your friend, but she and I had a talk already and I believe the matter is settled."

Rogue ground her teeth. She knew her rant was immature and uncalled for when Charles had always been so kind to her. Especially when Sage had professed to be fine with her past. "Ah... Ah'm sorry, professah. So much is happenin'... Ah guess Ah'm a bit overwhelm'd," she drawled in her Southern twang.

"It's quite alright, Rogue. I know many of my past decision are, to say the least, questionable."

"Ya have a way with words, professah," she said, her accent slowly fading as she calmed down. "Questionable... Yeah. That's what one could say. Ah guess you're not as perfect as us younglings wanted you to be."

"I am merely human, Rogue, and therefore fallible. This is one of the beauties of being alive. The possibility to make mistakes and live to make up for those. I'm glad, indeed, that you befriended Tessa."

"I am glad we're friends too. Now I have a question. How long have you known that Emma Frost is my aunt?"

"When I came back. I had no idea of Logan's ties with Kayla, nor your ties with those two. You see, Emma used to be my student, much like Scott and Jean. She never agreed with my idea of peace between mutants and humans. I understand her point of view, as she shared with me what happened to her and her beloved sister on Three Mile Island. So when Scott and her broke up..."

"Wait, Scott dated someone before Jean?"

"He did. It's not surprising, between teenagers who lived equally traumatic experiences. So, as I said, when Scott and her broke up, she left the Institute. A few years ago, I learned that she was teacher and headmistress of a mutant school in Massachusetts and the White Queen of the Hellfire Club Inner Circle. There, you know everything."

"Why didn't you tell me about Emma? We're family. Didn't you think I wanted to know what happened to my family?"

"The Club has a rather questionable agenda and an endless thirst for power. I believe they will want you to join them."

"You're right," said a chilly voice Rogue knew too well.

Rogue turned and took a fighting stance, facing Mystique. "How did you come here?"

Mystique dismissed the question with a graceful movement of her hand. "I did it before. Destiny has seen the future change yesterday evening. The Club wants you, my daughter, but we can't allow that to happen. It's not the future meant for you."

Rogue let the claws slowly extend from her hands. "Why do you care?"

Charles put a restraining hand on Rogue's arm. "She has come in peace, she cares about you."

Mystique's smile spread before Rogue's display of power and control. Destiny had told her about the girl's progress but to see it was much more gratifying. When Rogue retracted the claws, she crossed the distance between them and tightly hugged her stiff foster daughter.

Rogue abruptly broke the embrace. "What do you want, Mystique?" she was looking at her foster mother with disdain, trying to ignore the swirl of confused feelings she was experiencing at the unexpected visit.

"I'd rather have you with the X-Men than you with the Club."

At that moment, a growl and a buzzing noise interrupted the not so pleasant chat. Gambit and Wolverine were on the hunt, in fighting stances, claws and charged cards ready. "Get away from my daughter, Mystique," growled the protective father.

"You won't take ma chérie, this time, dame bleue (blue lady)," stated the Cajun with a cold, threatening tone.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, guys. I was here to warn her. Some mother-daughter bonding time, you know..." replied Mystique with wit.

Both men winced at the word panties. None liked their manhood to be questioned, even indirectly. Gambit took a step forward. "You leave Anna alone or this Cajun will have to go against his principles and hurt a woman."

Rogue glanced at them. "Dad, Remy, I appreciate the sentiment but I can handle her." she turned to look at Mystique. "Now what do you really want? And cut the touchy-feely crap, I don't fall for it."

Mystique's face twisted with... pain? "I can understand your distrust. But I raised you like my own daughter. I love you like my child. I thought... I hoped that you would feel... Well I was mistaken, wasn't I?" Mystique didn't wait for an answer. "Now you're warned. Stay away from the Club. They'll be no good for you. Stick with the X-Men."

After her monolog, she crouched and shape-shifted into her namesake, a raven. She flew off and Rogue watched her disappear with her arms crossed on her chest and an unreadable expression on her face. Logan got closer to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay, kid?"

She shrugged. "Ah guess Ah'll be fine... Somehow... It's good to know she really cared."

"What are you going to do about the Club?" inquired Charles.

"I won't join them. I made myself clear with Emma. I believe she'll respect my will. If she doesn't, I can protect myself."

"Please be careful, Rogue," insisted the Professor. "They have means to convince people."

She leaned into her father, who protectively gave her a one arm hug. "I have people looking out for me. And now I know there's a threat, it's easier to fight it."

Gambit had long since put the card away after uncharging it. He had been smoking with Logan when his feral companion had picked up Mystique's scent on the Mansion territory. They had run to rescue Rogue... Who didn't need rescuing. Feeling left out, he stealthily walked away. Once again, he had been useless to her. That, coupled with Mystique's emasculating comment, gave another blow at his ego. He could hear her voice but didn't listen to what she was saying to Charles and Logan.

She watched Remy's retreating back. She turned toward Charles. "Our discussion isn't over. And now Mystique warned us, there's even more to discuss. I'll find you later." she then turned her attention toward Logan. "I'm glad you showed up, dad. Thank you. I've got business to take care off."

"Need help, Anna?" proposed her father as she was standing straighter.

"No, it's nothing a feisty southern gal can't take care of." she declared as she stalked after Remy.

He looked at his daughter as she left. "It was about time they discuss this, wasn't it, Chuck?"

"It is in their natures to be stubborn and fierce. Neither of them compromises easily. I believe the delay was much needed on both parts."

Logan grunted, not sure about it. "Whatever, Chuck."

Rogue was jogging behind Remy, trying to catch up as his long legs carried him away. "Remy... Wait up..." she asked. "We need to talk..."

"What do you want to talk about?" he abruptly asked, suddenly stopping and facing her. She noticed he harbored a look darker than usual on his face.

She tried not to wince at his bluntness. "I thought... You said you missed me... You said you want me... Is it true?"

His features softened. "It's true. I want you. I want Rogue."

Her eyes wide open and filled with tears, she brought a hand to her mouth, trying to contain the sobs. He neared her and softly caressed her soaked cheek. "I'm sorry, chérie. Remy knows he's not best at expressing his feelings. Ces sentiments... These feelings... They're so strong they're scary. Most of all I want to protect you. It appears that either you don't need me, or I hurt you. Désolé, chérie."

"I need you, Remy. I really do. It's scary for me too. I fear you'll hurt me if I let myself trust you. I've known your reputation since the very beginning, I saw what you were capable of, your attitude and your charm. Still I chose to take a chance with you and see where it'll go. Kitty told me, a little while after I took the cure, that I should take any chance I can. That touching is precious and that I shouldn't hide myself behind my fears. None of us can tell if we'll be happy, or able to overcome future ordeals. But I want to take the chance. As much as you want to be with me, I want to be with you."

"Remy never did the steady boyfriend thing before..." he said, and she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I did. Once. He and I... We weren't meant to be." she looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "You had much more dates than I had, though..."

He smirked. "All the ladies want this Cajun..."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Swamp Rat. We all know you're the ladies man. Whatever."

He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head so their eyes locked. "I want you. No one else. As long as you're willing to have me, I won't be looking at anyone else."

"Me neither," she whispered. His genuine smiled widened. He leaned toward Rogue, ever so slowly, giving her the time to lower her shields or push him away. His lips softly grazed against her and he breathed her in. Her scent, her heat, her curvaceous body pressed against his, it was intoxicating. His mouth ravished hers and he relished in the sensations. His hand found the small of her back and he pressed every inch of her against him. She let him lead the kiss as he needed to.

It was bliss... until Rogue's phone interrupted her. They broke the kiss with disgruntled groans. She checked the caller ID to see her aunt was trying to contact her already. She answered. "Hello, Emma."

"Hello, Anna. I was wondering if you'd want to have a cup of coffee with me. I could come and pick you up whenever you want."

"Hmm, yeah, it sounds good. I'd love to."

"Fine. I'll be there in... half an hour? We could also have lunch. It's a nice sunny Sunday, after all."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Great!"

She put her phone back in her jeans' pocket. She looked at Remy with a smile. "I'm going to have lunch with my aunt. Are... Are thing okay between us now?"

Remy pulled her in a hug and whispered in her hair. "Things are alright, chérie. Are you sure it's careful to have lunch alone with her? Even Mystique warned you against her..."

She shook her head. "She's family. I think Emma doesn't want me any harm. Maybe someone else from the club..."

"Be careful, okay? If you think anything is amiss, I want you to come back immediately. Even if you have to fly the whole way back. I can follow you..."

"She's a telepath. Sage could tell you followed us."

"Chérie, I'm a trained thief. I wanted Sage to know I was following you. Trust me?"

She nodded. "Okay. Follow us then. But don't ruin my time with my aunt. She's the only one I have... She's my last link with my mom."

He agreed and she walked back to her room. She changed into tight fitting jeans and a green blouse, with a greenish cardigan. She applied little make up, enhancing her eyes, cheekbones and lips. Once happy with the result, she pulled on her knee-length high heeled boots. She left her room and literally floated toward the foyer. She reached it as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and discovered Emma, clad in white clothes far more modest than the ones she had worn the night before. She smiled and hugged her niece. "Good morning, sunshine," Emma beamed.

"Good morning, Emma."

"Ready to have some fun?"

Rogue eagerly nodded and the ladies left the Mansion, followed by a stealthy shadow.

_AN: Aww... so, was it worth the wait? Comments are love (well, or not, depending on your comment's content) and I look forward to those. I'm already writing the next chapter and will continue. Tell me if you'd like to read another X-Men fic by me. _

_Love,_

_Hopey_


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Waw... What a way since I started with this little idea of mine to merge comics and movies... I' m sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Though it hasn't been one year, so it's not the longest time I've left my readers hanging for updates.

Song for the chapter is Agua de Annique's Witnesses song. You can find a video and the lyrics on my blog hopeyslair(dot)blogspot(dot)com.

My source for any character information that doesn't come from my highly disturbed brain is uncannyxmen(dot)net. They have just updated Mystique's profile! Mystique who is one of the coolest and most complex characters in the whole Marvel universe! Check it out!

Hmmm, what else? I'm currently nursing an idea based on the X-Men First Class movie. A lady on Tumblr decided to draw a nice series of family pictures with Nighcrawler, Azazel and Mystique. I've written two chapters beside the prologue. I will start posting it soon after The Experiment is over, so stay tuned! If the idea interests you and you have "only" (which is already great!) the story alert on, you might want to turn the author alert on too.

Enough babbling! Thank you to all of you who stuck with me and my crazy mind. I love you all, even when you remain anonymous, I have a soft spot for you in my heart.

There you go:

Chapter 18

Rogue sat opposite to Emma at the background terrace of a nice restaurant. Rogue took in her surroundings. The place was clearly designed with a Babylon Gardens theme. The place reeked of luxury and money. "Beautifully decadent, isn't it?" asked Emma, interrupting Rogue's train of thoughts. Rogue turned her green eyes toward her aunt's blue orbs.

"It is. I seldom eat at such fancy places," she replied. She tugged at her gloves' fingers, pondering whether to remove those. Silence stretched as Emma was studying Rogue. Finally, Rogue dropped her gloves in her purse. She didn't really need those. Even though her control wasn't perfect, odds were that she wouldn't touch any skin. "What do you do for a living, besides your Club membership?"

"I'm the headmistress of the Massachusetts Institute, which helps young people with their gifts." Emma replied with a soft smile.

"Gifted... As in mutants?" wondered Anna.

Emma shook her head. "Any gifted youth is welcomed at the MI. Mutants and humans alike."

Anna tried to keep the surprise off her face. It contradicted the information the prof had given her. Mutants and humans together, on the same school grounds... "It sounds great..." she appraised.

"It is. We try to provide them with all the means to explore their full potential in any field. For instance, Dazzler..."

"The singer?"

"Yes. She's both a mutant and a really talented singer. We helped her to find a way to combine both."

Anna nodded, processing the information. A part of her wondered whether it was all speech or the truth. Would she have enrolled in the MI if her aunt had found her instead of Mystique? What would her life be if the woman in front of her had raised her? She shook the questions. There were no answers to that.

The waiter took their orders and departed swiftly. Emma leaned toward Anna. "What do you do for a living, dear Anna?"

"I'm the assistant of Xavier's institute headmistress. I help her with all the paperwork, the recruiting of the students... It's an interesting job."

"I can tell it is. And on your spare time, what are your hobbies?"

"Hmm... I love to read... I like to watch movies and hang out with my friends... I also enjoy fight training. Even when I was cured, I kept on training. It helps me focus. And I don't feel as helpless as I used to when I was a teen."

"You took the cure, then."

Anna nodded. "I did. I had no control over my mutation back then. Which means I couldn't touch anyone. Now I'm getting better at controlling it. It is thanks to Sage, you know. She has become my best friend over the year."

"Anna... About Sage and me..." Emma started.

"Don't worry, she doesn't hold any grudge against you. She showed me what happened and told me you did what you needed to. It's all in the past. I will need time to trust you, as it took me time to trust all the people now close to me."

The waiter interrupted them when he placed the ladies' plates in front of them. As soon as he was going away, Rogue leaned toward Emma. "I don't want to join the Club, and I won't do it ever. It's not against you. I'm already a member of the X-Men. I'm happy with them. They're as much my family as you are." She wanted to say that they were more a family to her than her aunt, but the time was at diplomatic and softening speeches. "Now I'm curious about your school's dynamics between gifted humans and gifted mutants."

Emma smiled, thinking about the children she helped in her school. It was a soft smile. "They are unique. Each of them has something different. Their achievements are so great that I'm proud to call them my students. You need to visit the campus. Then you can see for yourself and compare with Xavier's. Maybe we can give each other ideas to make things better. Some kind of partnership."

"It sounds good, I'm not a decision maker but I'll definitely talk about it to 'Ro. Maybe we can found some kind of league between schools for gifted, like the Colleges' Ivy League... It would be great for the future of humankind and mutantkind alike."

Both ladies smiled at each other. One was a Southern, fiery lady while the other was a Northern, ice cold lady. Emma raised her glass and looked at the clear liquid in it. She was drinking white wine. "I look forward to working with you on this project, my niece."

"As I am, my aunt," answered the young woman. They finished their meal in a companionable silence.

A little while later, Emma pulled up near the Institute. Anna turned toward her aunt. "Thank you, Emma. I had a great time with you."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure. Call me when you want to see me, we'll see if we can fit something in our agendas. We could go shopping, next time."

Rogue nodded, got out of the car and looked as Emma drove away. A faint smoke smell hit her nose. "I know you're there, Dad," she said with a smirk. Logan appeared from behind a pillar.

"How did it go, kid?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant about it.

"It was nice. She seems to be content with the current situation. You know, me with the X-Men and her with the Club. Actually, we thought about creating some kind of league, like the Ivy League, linking both Institutes for the Gifted in some kind of partnership. Of course, Ororo is the one taking decisions, and there are pros and cons... But I think both schools would gain from it. Not mentioning it would be easier to keep an eye on them if we're collaborating on some project."

"I see," he grunted. "As long as you have control of the situation, it's good for me."

"I'll talk about it with Ororo on Monday. See what she thinks."

"Good." Logan said as he watched the Cajun pull up on the driveway with a smirk. "And here comes your beau."

"LeBeau, Logan. Remy LeBeau," said the Cajun with a grin as he sauntered toward the father and daughter. His arm snaked around Rogue's waist, his hand resting on her hip. "Missed me, chere?"

"Don't get cocky, Cajun. I took you back, but a lady can change her mind..." Rogue replied, playfully punching him.

Wolverine kept a straight face. Inwardly he was glad the two had talked through their issues and gotten back together. Looks like the Cajun had a spine, finally. Either man would never mention the talk Logan gave but both knew the current situation was partly thanks to the older man. His hand on Rogue's waist, Remy led her inside. He grinned his devilish smirk. "Now this poor Remy is starving, chérie... Watching you eat from a distance and all..."

She noticed where he led her, the kitchen. "Why, Remy? Didn't you accompany us to the restaurant? Couldn't you eat then?"

He smirked mischievously. "Well, Chérie, a good protector never compromises his chances to jump into the action any time. By the way," he added seriously. "I wasn't the only one tailing you."

They sat at the kitchen table, Remy forking into leftovers to satiate his hunger. Rogue waited a minute, expecting him to give more details. When he didn't, she impatiently leaned toward him. "What do you mean, not the only one tailing us?"

He swallowed his bite. "Someone else was following Miss Frost. I couldn't get a good visual, but I think the Club is monitoring both of you. Mystique might be right. They do want you."

Rogue's jaws locked. She didn't like the news. "She seemed clueless about the follower."

"Remy don't know, chérie. You didn't seem aware that I was tailing you, even though I told you I would."

"Good point."

Emma Frost stopped the car abruptly when she spotted the blue-skinned person standing on her way. She reached out with her telepathy and tried to read the woman's intentions. She reached a natural wall. She would read her but with time and perseverance. Emma reached the handle and let herself out of the confines of the car. "Good afternoon, Miss Frost," said Mystique as both women got closer. "Nice to meet you. I am Mystique. Rogue's foster mother."

"Nice to meet you too. May I know what you are standing in the middle of the street for?"

"To stop you, of course." When Mystique demeanor was pleasant, her eyes were hard cold and predatory. Emma tensed and prepared herself to turn into diamond at the first sign of aggression. She also dislike the double meaning of the simple sentence. To stop her temporarily or definitely?

"Here I am... What do you want."

"I want the Club to leave my daughter alone. She has no interest to join it."

"You're misinformed. I have no intention to have her join the Hellfire Club. I've discussed it with my associates already."

"I didn't raise Rogue alone, you know. Irene is a precog. She sees possible futures. The most likely, now, is that Sebastian will ignore your opinion and get Mastermind to lure her and enroll her. The Club needs you more than you need them now. If you broke your ties with them, Rogue could be free. If you really care about your niece's well-being, you'll answer when I call in twenty-four hours."

"You don't have my number," Emma said. She was processing the information and needed time to make sure it was true.

"I don't have yours. But I do have this one," she added, throwing a disposable phone in Emma's hands. "Twenty-four hours. Make your mind."

With that, Mystique shifted into her namesake, a raven, and flew off.

Emma got back in her car, dropped the phone in her purse and drove off.

Rogue was heading for the Danger Room. Lacking a sparring partner, she decided to fight a simulation she created as a therapy after the events in BellaDonna's lair. "Danger, start simulation Rogue Six. Code 5632."

The robot but feminine voice of the room confirmed that the simulation was activated and the walls melted to build again as BellaDonna's private jail. The woman - or an artfully recreated form of her - was facing Rogue. BellaDonna had a smirk on her face, but no men as backup. no devices to nullify her powers. Even though the Assassin leader had seemed to regret her decisions, Rogue couldn't forgive nor forget what had been done to her. She could cope, she could live with it, but the stain on her soul would never fully disappear.

Rogue crouched in a fighting stance. The purpose of the simulation was to defeat BellaDonna, and her trauma, without resorting to mutant powers. She focused a short moment to push back all mutant powers, including her own, to the point they were inactive. The simulated Assassin took a sharp knife from its sheath and faced Rogue in an aggressive pose.

Rogue's jaws locked and she crouched, bracing herself for BellaDonna's first move.

Emma headed toward the Hellfire Club. She has always known Sebastian's ambition and need to control the world were endless, limitless. She had never thought he would dismiss her advice like a piece of meaningless crap though. He has valued her opinion even before she made her way to the White Queen's throne. He had always trusted her and known how much she valued her place among the Club. If he truly intended to abduct her niece and force her to join the Club against her wishes... Let's just say that Hell hath no wrath...

She stopped in her apartment, removing any superfluous piece of clothing. She had dressed modestly to meet with Anna. More used to the Club's dress-code, she felt overdressed when she put other types of clothing on. Dismissing those petty thoughts, she knocked on Sebastian's door. He opened the door and let her in. "Emma! What a pleasant sight! How was your lunch?"

"Sebastian, why do you ask a question when you already know the answer?" Emma asked with a polite smile.

Sebastian chuckled. "I guess you've noticed the pawn following you then."

"I have. Don't bother punishing him though. He did a good job hiding himself and his own thoughts. I barely picked up on him and I'm a powerful telepath."

Emma could see power lust plain on Sebastian Shaw's face. The man had an unbreakable poker face, but one could still pick up signs here and there. She caught one of his floating thoughts, one that confirmed that Mystique was right. She snapped into action as soon as her suspicions confirmed.

With a powerful psi-bolt, she wiped Sebastian's knowledge on Rogue and Emma. She also forced his mind to accept her departure from the Club. She made sure he had no desire to pursue his conquest of power with Rogue or herself. She also placed blocks preventing him from going after them. Safety locks ensured no other telepath could undo what she just did.

He had loved how powerful she was and had be sure he could control her. He should have known better than threaten her beloved sister's daughter. If anything was important to her, it was the only part of her family that had loved her. Behind Wolverine's wit, Emma sensed in Rogue Kayla's dedication and kind spirit. She has her mother's will to make mutants' future better. If Emma hadn't let her guard down and be captured by Creed, Kayla would be still alive. Rogue wouldn't be born though. For the first time, Emma felt that destiny existed. Unfair as they were, some things were meant to be.

Her suitcase filled with all the things she didn't want to leave behind in the Club safely stored in her car's trunk, she started and left the Hellfire Club to never get back there.

-Undisclosed location-

Destiny gasped, taking her lover's hand. Slowly, a smile crept on her face. She turned her blind eyes toward Raven. "Emma did it. She single-handedly saved our girl."

In a spontaneous surge of emotion, Raven hugged Irene. It was what they had hoped for. Mystique took her phone and dialed a number. "Frost," answered the cold voice on the other side.

"Congratulations, miss Frost. You made a bold move, but the right move for a girl both of us hold dear."

"You manipulated me so I would have the reaction you wanted me to have, didn't you?"

"Why, miss Frost. Said like this, it sounds like a bad thing."

"If it indeed saved Rogue, I'm content. Do not ever cross my path again."

"You might want to inform the X-Men Rogue is safe from this threat now. I did warn them against the Hellfire Club. Have a nice day, Emma."

Raven hung up with a satisfied smile. Her task was done. Rogue might never understand it, but Irene and her were trying to increase the odds of Mutantkind's survival. Rogue would realize someday that she could be more powerful than any Omega level mutant, if she could absorb them and use their powers. Too bad Phoenix was out of her reach.

Keeping Rogue away from the Club was for the best. Shaw was toxic for the future Irene had seen. Now all was for the best... At least for a while. She turned her gaze towards Irene's journals. So many events to prevent, so many events to provoke. Heroes and do-gooders would never understand the cost of leading this life. They would never see the bigger picture like Irene and her saw it. They would never even start to get how convinced Raven was of Rogue's survival from the Statue incident. All of that was lost on them. Emma saw a piece of it and decided to cut all ties with them.

"Why so gloom, my dear?" asked Irene in her faint voice broken by years.

"I was thinking about self-sacrifice and loneliness..." whispered the blue-skinned woman.

"It was so lonely before I met you. I thought I'd never see the day my journals would find a reader. I'm so very thankful of your existence. You are my sun in a world of darkness."

Mystique smiled at her lover. "Thank you," she whispered, cuddling against Irene's side.

Rogue put her phone down. Emma had called and announced her the Hellfire Club threat was gone for good. She was at lost, speechless. She didn't even know Emma was aware of the issue and there she called, claiming her problem was solved.

What she had suffered was behind her. She had connected with Remy and they seemed to be on the right track to become a couple despite the ordeals and their differences. She had reunited with her blood-related family. Raven and Irene had shown real concern warning her about an impending threat. She finally - finally! - had achieved control over her powers. She didn't dare to hope too eagerly but it seemed to her that her life could only get better and better.

Tasting true happiness for the first time in the longest time, she let her body fall backwards and land on the bed in complete abandon. She sighed when she heard a knock on her door. Not waiting for a response, Remy let himself in and, seeing how she was relaxing, dropped on the bed beside her. On his side, he looked at her hungrily. She looked good enough to eat, an absent smile on her lips, her whole body lithe and supple, her eyes dreamily half-closed. His fingers hovered over her face so she could turn her absorption off if it wasn't already. When her smile widened, he traced the fine lines of her face with his agile fingers. That face he had admired so much the last months, that face he had craved to touch with his bare fingers, that face he came to love with everything that made her this exquisite creature, smart, witted and so good she brought out the best of him.

So he caressed this face he loved until he couldn't wait any longer and leaned in to kiss her. It started innocent enough, just the teasing and the tasting of each other's lips. When she felt she couldn't take the teasing any longer, she pulled him closer and ravished his mouth with hers. Her lips, her tongue, even her teeth devoured him until both were breathless. The passion they had tried to extinguish between them since the New Orleans events sparked again with a new life. She pushed Remy back on the mattress and pressed her body against his as she worked on his neck and collarbones. His shirt was undone and discarded in seconds. He let her be in control of everything. The pace, the amount of skin exposed... He didn't want to push any of her boundaries if she wasn't ready to.

She growled frustratingly and took his much too hesitant hands and pressed them on her breasts. He groaned, his hips thrusting up at the sensation of her mounts in his hands. He pulled her blouse off and, pushing the fabric of her bra aside, took the peaking left nipple in his mouth. Rogue arched her body, giving in to the sensation. A throaty moan escaped her lips. Remy undid her bra and laid her down on the bed, working on both alternatively with his mouth and hands. She soon writhed against him, needing more, more of him, more of everything.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer to her center. He looked intently at her face, holding her close, chests touching, as he grinded his hips against hers. She bit her lip and moaned, ready. He read into her as an open book. She wanted all of this as much as he did. The last of the clothes was discarded in a blur of movements and soon he was almost there, the head of his cock pressing against her hot and moist entrance. Looking into each other's eyes, he slowly pressed into her so she could adjust to him.

He reached as far as he could inside her and she fit him like a glove, especially designed for him. His lips grazing hers, he whispered, "I love you." Words evaded her when he started his dance inside her. She moved with him, both on the same rhythm, the same tempo. The pace increased and increased until they reached their release. With a cry of pleasure, Rogue held onto Remy as her body shook from the explosion of the orgasm. Remy, with a throaty groan, climaxed and collapsed on her. Both spent, he covered them with the bedsheets. Rogue was still slightly trembling. The pleasure had been so intense, so complete her body didn't seem to recover.

"I love you," Rogue huskily said once she regained control on her voice.

"I love you too," he replied contentedly. Both felt exhaustion take over. Neither cared it was broad daylight, neither care if anyone came looking for them. Her cheek pressed on Remy's chest, Rogue let herself drift toward sleep. Life was perfect.

An: You might have guessed it already, this is The End. Almost. I'm currently writing an epilogue that will seal this HEA. What a trip it has been! I hope you had good laughs, heartfelt tears and that you felt for my characters. They had it hard, but they made it through. A teacher of mine said, "The happiness you can feel is proportional to the sorrow you have felt." I tried to show it here, that even though life is hellish, even though you feel like you'll never stand up from what you're experiencing, the happiness you will feel once you're through with your ordeals will be ten times more intense. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I went through hell, more than once, and here I am, happy and satisfied with my life. This is why I have chosen to call myself "Hope" on here.

Love, life and BLISS!

Hugs,

Hope

PS: see you at the epilogue!


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Rogue looked at the clear blue sky on the other side of the window. So much had happened, though her happiness never withered. She had been off active X-Men duty for a few months, simply teaching the kids how to control their powers. She had been the one struggling the most with hers when she was a teen like them. Now she was almost twenty-eight, she could offer them another insight and tell them how it was for her, she could tell them of the cure, of the struggle when the powers were coming back still out of control. When they lacked perseverance, she could cheer them up and show them no situation was hopeless. She was living proof of that.

Her hand caressed her swollen belly. It was the very reason why she was off X-Men duty. She was pregnant with her second child. A girl, Hank had said. Remy was elated. She had given him a son, and now a daughter was on her way. Her smile softened when she thought about her three years old son. Olivier was in New Orleans with his father. They were visiting the Lebeau family. She wished for them to come back. With the X-Jet, they could be home any time if need be.

BellaDonna had died a couple of months ago, a consequence of her reckless line of work. She left behind a daughter, about the same age as Oliver. She was the second reason why Remy had to go to New Orleans. The now unified Guilds wanted them to take care of the baby girl. Rogue was wary of the idea, she couldn't imagine herself raising the child of another woman, especially not one who hurt her.

She shook the thoughts. The child was in no way responsible for her mother's action. She had no known father and showed obvious signs of mutations. If anyone could take good care of the girl, it would be them. She had given Remy her full opinion on the matter. He was to make clear that if they were to take her, the Guild had to promise that the girl would become their rightful daughter and that she would not be taken away from them to be trained as an Assassin. They had driven the mother mad, not the daughter.

Her baby girl kicked and she chuckled. With two girls, their household was about to become livelier. They had an apartment inside the grounds of the Xavier's Institute. They were now partnered with Frost Massachusetts Institute. Emma was married to Scott. Scott who didn't die like they all thought but was kept in a coma induced by Jean when she came back as the Phoenix. They had all been surprised when a disheveled, malnourished and weak Scott had reached the Mansion on a stormy night. Phoenix had given him absolute control on his optic blasts before putting him in some sort of coma. He had woken up in an Alaskan hospital and had run away. With Emma's help, he was now over Jean's death and living happily after all. Irony was, both had met in Stryker's prison as teens, had been rescued by Wolverine and Kayla, dated while in Xavier's care. Life brought them back together when it was the right time for them.

Wolverine was married with Ororo and both had a little girl named Kendra. The girl was five now. She had been conceived six years ago, right after the Hellfire events. At first, Rogue had freaked out to have such a young sister, but she slowly grew used to the idea. Ororo was a great person and really good to her father. Rogue had to temporarily charge of the Headmistress's duties during Ororo's maternity leave and she had given the responsibilities back to Ororo gladly. Keep the hormonal teens in line wasn't an easy task, even with dozens of useful powers to call forth whenever the need arises.

"Schwester, are you alright?" Asked a concerned Nightcrawler. She turned away from the window, sighing. What a big family she had now! After Olivier's birth, Mystique had visited with Nightcrawler in tow. Circumstances were still a mystery, but Kurt was Mystique's son and in need of a safe haven. They had all recognized the mutant Stryker had used to attack the president.

Mystique and her weren't as close as they used to when Rogue was a child, but they were civil with each other. That was a great improvement. Even though Rogue couldn't condone her foster mother's actions, she understood how she was driven by Destiny's diaries. She had the misfortune to glimpse at it someday and it still haunted her. Mystique had shown Rogue the pages about Kurt Wagner to convince her he needed the protection. It was about the time Irene passed away. Rogue attended the funerals. She discovered that day that she was Irene's only heir. She had inherited houses all over the world and a wealth that could now compete with Remy's.

Mystique had had it hard. Rogue suspected Irene's death was the event that triggered Mystique's need to protect her son. Kurt had been a great asset for the X-Men since his arrival. "Vhen vill you marry Gambit?" he asked out of the blue as they were heading together toward the Mansion's dining hall. Kurt, despite his demonic features, was Catholic and a true believer. He disapproved that his sister lived in sin with her lover.

"Kurt..." she started. She sighed. "We talked about it before. Neither Remy or I want to get married. It's fine. He is the one and I don't need a ring on my finger to remind it to me."

"But..."

"Enough, Kurt. We had this discussion many times before. I'm not changing my mind."

Recognizing his sister's tone and her mood, he softly apologized and left her alone. Wolverine saw her and reached her in a few long strides. "Anna! Could you rest?"

She had excused herself in the afternoon for a nap. She smiled. "I'm better, thanks."

"Blue elf is right, ya know. The bub should marry you already." Logan said with a scowl on his face.

Rogue replied to him with a scowl of her own. "I won't discuss or argue about my choices anymore. Get lost, dad." Her mood was worsening by the second. Ever since her first pregnancy, from time to time, her family questioned her marital status. Damned hormones but she was moody and couldn't take it. Her dark look told her father to shut up.

She ignored Remy had old-fashionably asked her hand to her father. Logan was concerned as he was certain she would turn down the proposal. Ororo and him had agreed to look after Olivier and the Boudreaux kid when they would be back. Remy planned to take Anna on a date and propose her.

After the meal, Rogue said goodbye and went back to her apartments She felt so exhausted, so tired to her very core. Her previous pregnancy hadn't been so hard on her. Emma, who had given birth to four children in a very short time with Scott, said girls were harder on their moms. She laid down and dozed off.

She was awaken in the middle of the night by Olivier's excited voice and Remy's hushing tone. She opened her eyes and found her son's face close to hers. A motherly smile appeared on her sleepy features. She spotted Remy standing behind the boy, holding a sleeping little girl in his arms. Golden shoulder-length hair and peaceful slumbering face were all Rogue could see. She slowly sat up and hugged her son. Once out of his mom's embrace, he put his hands on her stomach and greeted his sister-to-be with simple words. Remy smiled at his beloved. " We wanted to get back here as soon as the matter was settled. My aunt Mattie probably taught him some Cajun. I'm... How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she smiled. "I've seen Hank this morning. He says everything is normal. Emma also felt more tired when she had Megan than when she had Alex."

He smiled. "Remy can't help it, he worries."

She scowled at him. She hated when he distanced himself from his feelings. She had realized something since she met him, the deepest the emotion ran, the fastest he switched to calling himself Remy. He had the grace to look contrite when she scowled. He mumbled something under his breath that her sensitive ears couldn't catch. Rogue decided to change the conversation, her son half-sitting, half lying down on what was left of her lap. She looked at the girl. "They agreed to our conditions?"

Remy nodded. "As soon as the adoption papers are signed, she'll officially be our daughter. We'll see to it tomorrow. Now we all need to rest."

She noticed the tactful way he avoided to say she needed to rest. "Momma, I want to sleep with you and my sisters..." Olivier softly said. Rogue's eyes snapped up and found Remy's. He looked as taken aback as she was. She softly caressed his dark hair.

"Of course, love. We will all sleep here tonight."

Remy delicately put the girl down on the king-size bed and undid her shoes. Olivier and Remy joined Rogue on the bed. She looked at the blonde and the brown heads, close together, between Remy and her. She looked at Remy and, overcome with emotion, asked in a hoarse voice what she never asked. "What is her name?"

"Isabella. Bella is part of all the women's names in her family..." Remy started to explain.

"It's fine, love. As long as no one calls her Bella." Anna's smile turned sleepy as she looked at the fast-asleep children. "She's ours now. We will raise her and help her along the way."

Anna tried to talk some more but sleep claimed her. Remy's hand reached her belly and softly touched it. Two girls and a boy. Olivier, Isabella and Becca. He was so blessed he had met her. She was his match. With a strong confidence, he knew she would accept his proposal.

Future was smiling at them. Their lives could be what they wanted it to be.

Sage looked at her ringing phone. She was part of a government agency with her lover, Bishop. This agency policed mutants. It was part of the project seeing that criminal mutants were judged and punished by their peers, as stated by the American law. She couldn't see her best friend as much as she wanted to, since she never agreed to become an X-Woman but she could help many of their kind.

She raised the phone to her ear. "Sage speaking," she curtly said.

"Tessa! It's Anna! I couldn't wait! Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Anna, dear... Of course!"

She removed the phone from her ear a second before Rogue's squeal of delight could reach her sensitive ear. Hormonal pregnant women, Sage thought, shaking her head with a wide smile.

When she hung up, Bishop was tracing circles on her naked back with his deft fingers. She was laying on her stomach on their bed, bedsheets bundled around her waist. She hummed with pleasure, half-closing her eyes. She rolled on her side, her eyes drinking in his strong built. Remy and Anna had introduced them. Remy had tried to recruit Bishop for the X-Men. One week later, both were gone and part for the Mutant police, the XSE.

Before she could open her mouth to share the news, Bishop's phone rang. "Bishop," he answered much like Sage had. Bishop's laughter soon echoed through the room. He had a deep baritone voice. "Told'ya the woman would agree. Congrats. See ya then."

When he hung up, Sage was glaring at him. "You knew," she accused.

"I knew," he confirmed with a good-natured tone. "And you never guessed it, love. Not easy to trick you."

She decided to wipe the proud smile off his face and pounced on him. "Tickle war!" she screamed.

It felt good to be careless. It felt good to trust someone enough to show this side of herself she had never had the chance to show before. A while later, when both her and Bishop laid down exhausted by their tryst, she found the courage to say words she never said before. "I love you."

_AN: and... This is it. It's all written. I took the kids names from the miniseries "X-Men: The End" which is absolutely AWESOME! (except Kendra's name, I took it from another fanfic... don't remember which though) If the Experiment had been longer and less focused on our star couple, I would have explained more about Scott's comeback. Emma and him seem so right together in the comics (even more than Scott-Jean, don't "boooooh" at me) and I needed something good to happen to her since she gave up her life style for Rogue's sake. You know, all this karma stuff saying that good things will happen to you when you choose to do the right thing for genuine reasons and so on. _

_As for Mystique, Charles, Bobby, Kitty and all the characters I didn't address in here, it's up to your imagination. _

_I've got to say, I feel spent. Like, exhausted. I poured so much of myself in here... They're all parts of me. Now I've got to let them go. I hope they will live on in your imagination. _

_There might be outtakes of this fanfic later on, and I'm working on other fanfic projects. Most of them X-Men related. _

_Now It's time to click the complete button..._

_Stay tuned!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Hopey_


End file.
